


WHO IS?

by flopkawa



Series: haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu!! AU Week, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M, Nekoma
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopkawa/pseuds/flopkawa
Summary: Kuroo comete el error de enviar a Kenma a casa de Akaashi una noche, debido a ello inevitablemente comienza un rumor de que los armadores de Nekoma y Fukurodani podrían gustarse.Desde aquel día, la realidad en la que vivía Kuroo comenzó a distorsionarse, los celos y los secretos comienzan a ser un problema cada vez más grande, y como consecuencia; el pasado que tanto atormenta a Kenma comienza a tomar riendas de ella.❝―Eres un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, pero incluso si es así, la felicidad de Kenma depende de ti.❞O dónde Kuroo comienza a sentirse atraído por Kenma pero es demasiado lento para darse cuenta de ello.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: haikyuu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986778
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. une

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias.  
> • Capítulos largos.  
> • Parejas secundarias sin mucho (o nulo) protagonismo y/o desarrollo.  
> • Relación hombre x hombre.  
> • Violencia.  
> • Escenas +18.

2017

Kenma y Kuroo tienen su rutina.

― ¿Puedo pasar la noche en tu casa? ―era lo que el de cabello no natural siempre preguntaba después del entrenamiento.

— Seguro —era lo que el mayor respondía, una y otra vez, diariamente.

Excepto por el hecho de que Kenma lleva viviendo con la familia del pelinegro desde hace ya bastantes años y ya era innecesario que se hiciera esa pregunta cada día, sin embargo, ellos seguían manteniendo su pequeña rutina.

La familia Kuroo lo ha recibido bien, tratándolo como a un hijo más y cuidando de él en todo momento. Ellos se han sido como sus padres durante todo ese tiempo. 

Es por esa misma razón que Kenma les tiene aprecio, porque estuvieron ahí cuando más lo necesitaba. 

Por otro lado, estaba Tetsurō, quien ha sido su amigo por muchos años y siempre lo ha hecho sentir cómodo. Ellos son muy unidos, pero por alguna extraña razón ellos no se consideran "mejores amigos", solo amigos.

Debido a ello, que siendo consciente de que es considerado como un miembro más de la familia, le sorprendió bastante el hecho que ese día su rutina cambiara.

Su pelinegro amigo lo miraba un poco apenado, él no suele ser ese tipo de persona que le dice "no" a Kenma, pero en esta ocasión era una excepción.

― ¿Crees que solo por esta noche puedas ir a la casa de tu padre? ―preguntó un poco nervioso, si Kuroo lo hubiese mirado habría notado como la cara del chico se transformó en una de completo terror. ― Tsukki pasara la noche conmigo ― añadió después de un rato.

Suprimió la sensación de incomodidad después de haber dicho eso.

Kenma frunce su labio, él no era idiota sabía con anticipación que Tsukishima iría aquel día para conocer a los padres de su amigo, pero no creía que él sería echado tan de repente.

¿Será porque comparten habitación? Lo más probable, a pesar de que la casa de Kuroo era bastante grande y contaba con dos habitaciones extra, ellos siempre han dormido en la misma habitación y en la misma cama.

¿Era realmente necesario que él se fuera? No, Kuroo ha llevado a tantas parejas a esa casa y ni una sola vez él tuvo que irse, siempre usaba una de las habitaciones libres.

Kenma no entiende porque aquella noche era diferente, puede intuir que quizá se trataba de que él y el chico de Karasuno no se llevaban bien, lo cual era extraño, sin importar de quien se trataba, él siempre lograba congeniar con las parejas de Kuroo.

Tanto así, que sus ex-parejas todavía mantenían contacto con él, ya qué: "Kuroo será un idiota, pero tú no tienes la culpa"

Ahora finalmente entiende que efectivamente, Kuro era un idiota.

Por muy difícil que fuera admitirlo, es la primera vez que siente desagrado por una de sus parejas. 

Cuando ambos chicos iniciaron su relación, Kenma estaba feliz de la vida debido a que su amigo había dejado de ser un molesto que revisaba sus horas de sueño y comida, así mismo, fue capaz de comer tanto pie de manzana quisiera sin tener al chico diciéndole que tanto azúcar lo dañaría.

Habían sido unas semanas maravillosas.

Hasta que cayó en cuenta de que incluso si Kuroo solía prestarle menos atención cuando salía con alguien, jamás se había sentido tan desplazado de su vida como en aquel momento.

¿Así sería a partir de ahora? Por lo que ve las cosas con el otro chico iban en serio, así que supone que esta no será la única vez que él vaya a su casa y él puede intuir que no será la prima vez que será echado de ahí. 

― No tengo como entrar ―dijo después de lo que pareció una eternidad. 

Kenma no mentía, realmente no traía las llaves de aquella casa consigo. Era sorprendente que a pesar de los años él aún guardara de aquel pequeño metal, pero él cree que se debe a costumbre.

O simplemente porque fue lo último que recibió de su madre, era tan masoquista de su parte guardar con tanta melancolía las llaves del lugar que más daño le hizo, era un constante recuerdo de todo lo que vivió ahí.

― ¿No puedes simplemente tocar el timbre? ―le preguntó.

El de cabello no-natural mantuvo su cara neutra, aunque por dentro estaba lleno de horror con tan solo pensar en ello.

― No ―fue todo lo que dijo.

Kenma no quiere culpar a Kuroo por ser tan idiota, porque incluso si no sabía ni una cuarta parte de su pasado, él todavía era consciente de su mala relación con su padre. 

¿No era un poco cruel de su parte? 

Ellos se mantuvieron en un incómodo silenció por unos segundos. Kuroo cree que lo mejor sería simplemente decirle que fuera con él a casa y como todas las veces anteriores, que durmiera en otra habitación. Era lo más razonable.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, él no quiere que Kei y Kenma estén juntos, sabe que su pequeño amigo tiene un encanto natural y lograba de manera inmediata –y sin intentarlo–, que las personas que lo rodeaban lo amaran por su personalidad tan fácil de tratar.

Él no quiere que su novio y su amigo se lleven bien, le molesta un poco la idea de Kenma siendo cercano con otra pareja suya.

Pero, sobre todo: Tsukishima era una persona difícil de tratar con una personalidad un tanto salada, no desea que Kenma se sienta incomodo con él.

Después de pensar por un largo rato finalmente llegó a lo que en su momento pensó que sería una increíble idea, saco su teléfono mientras intercambiaba mensajes con Bokuto bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada del chico peli-teñido.

Sonrió grande y miró al más bajo.

― ¿Qué piensas sobre ir con Akaashi?

― ¿Akaashi? ―cuestionó confundido.

― Si ―afirmó―. Su casa y la tuya están bastante cerca de aquí, y él no tiene problema con que pases la noche ahí.

Kenma hizo una mueca incomoda, una él que paso por alto.

― De acuerdo ―contesto de mala gana, realmente no es como si tuviera otra opción, era el chico de Fukurodani o la calle ―. Nos vemos.

El oji-dorado se dio la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse de ahí, molesto.

― ¡Hey! ― el llamado del morocho lo detuvo ―, ¿sabes cómo llegar?

El pálido chico se tragó un insulto y lo miró con la sonrisa más falsa que alguna vez le haya dedicado. Kuroo era tan idiota como para siquiera notarlo.

― Claro ―fueron sus últimas palabras antes de finalmente marcharse.

Él sabe perfectamente donde vive Akaashi, pero eso solo lo sabían ellos dos.

Kenma sabe que lo más prudente sería restarle importancia y dejarlo pasar, reitera, no puede culpar a su amigo de no tener idea sobre lo sucedido, pero su sangre hirvió por muchas razones.

La primera razón era que estaba siendo echado como si nada, la segunda razón fue saber que era echado por un chico que había conocido apenas unos meses, la última razón y probablemente la que más le molestaba era: él no tiene derecho de reclamarle.

Al final del día, él más que nadie sabe que esa jamás será su casa.

Continuó caminando y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se percató de donde estaba.

Había pasado bastante tiempo que no estaba por aquellos rumbos porque le traían tan malos recuerdos.

Sus pies dejaron de moverse y se clavó frente aquella casa. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio? No lo recuerda, debieron de haber sido años.

La casa de sus padres seguía igual que como recordaba, aunque el jardín estaba un poco descuidado, no lo culpaba, su papá nunca fue fanático de la jardinería así que después de lo de su mamá, él ni siquiera se interesó por un par de plantas y pasto.

Mordió su labio, recuerdos golpearon de lleno su mente, le encantaría que fueran aquellos buenos momentos que paso ahí, pero era tan masoquista que ni siquiera recuerda alguno, incluso si sabe que por un tiempo si fue feliz ahí.

¿Por qué la casa de Akaashi tenía que estar tan jodidamente cerca de esa? A cinco casas de distancia, maldita sea, tan cerca.

Aunque tiene que estar agradecido, desde que se fue su padre no lo ha buscado ni una sola vez, si él lo deseara, podría obligarlo a volver ya que aún era menor de edad, pero no lo ha hecho ¿tendría miedo?

De repente, una luz se encendió y su corazón dejo de funcionar, un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerlo.

Sabe que tiene que irse de ahí, que no debería estar parado como un imbécil observando la que alguna vez fue su casa, pero estaba congelado.

Veinte pasos.

Veinte pasos le tomaron para cruzar la calle y estar frente la puerta, su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, se movía por sí solo.

Su respiración se aceleró y no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Ese era el momento menos indicado para tener uno, no ahí, no solo.

Alzo una mano, dispuesto a tocar la puerta, no sabe porque razón lo está haciendo, él no quiere entrar ahí, quiere darse la vuelta y huir lo más lejos posible.

No quiere tocar, no quiere que nadie abra, no quiere verlo. ¿Por qué lo está haciendo? 

Una mano en su hombro lo hizo saltar en su lugar, sus nervios estallaron y estuvo a punto de gritar de no ser porque le cubrieron la boca.

Sintió como era arrastrado lejos de ahí, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, sus piernas finalmente comenzaron a moverse por tanto movimientos, pero todavía le costaba estar consciente de su alrededor.

― ¿Qué mierda crees que estabas haciendo? ―una grave voz llamo su atención, sonaba molesto.

Kenma finalmente notó que habían dejado de caminar, parpadeo un par de veces y miro a su alrededor. 

Ya no estaba en su casa, soltó todo el aire que estaba reteniendo.

Talló sus ojos cuando sintió las lágrimas picar y finalmente se dignó a mirar a la persona frente a él. 

Akaashi estaba muy molesto, pero sobre todo preocupado, su respiración estaba incluso más agitaba y puede ver como temblaba ligeramente.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Kenma, aún le costaba entender todo lo sucedido.

― Mierda Kenma, estaba tan asustado cuando te vi ahí ―dijo el chico, su voz se desestabilizo―. ¿Qué pasaba por tu mente en ese momento?

El chico lució realmente apenado y se ruborizo―. Lo siento.

Akaashi cerro la boca y lo observo con grandes ojos verdes, finalmente logrando tranquilizarse, analizo la situación y gruño.

― Kuroo, jodido idiota de mierda ―murmuró entre dientes, el más bajo quiso defender a su amigo, pero no pudo.

Él comprende por qué Akaashi esta tan preocupado y asustado, a parte, él admite que pensó en expresarse de la misma manera sobre su amigo.

― Entremos, prepare chocolate caliente ―dijo cuando estuvo completamente calmado, su voz sonó suave, temiendo asustarlo.

Kenma se tensó cuando sintió la mano del otro sobre la suya, el de oji-verde lo noto y lo soltó con rapidez, un peso en su pecho se instaló.

Ambos chicos ingresaron a la casa y lo que menos esperaba el de cabello no-natural, era ser recibido con tanta calidez.

― Mamá, Kenma está aquí ―el peli-negro avisó y la mencionada salió de la cocina conmocionada.

La señora Akaashi le sonrió con tristeza, hizo un ademan en forma de saludo deteniéndose cuando intento acercarse a él para abrazarlo y recibió una negativa mirada por parte su hijo.

― Me alegra verte otra vez ―le dijo con total sinceridad―. Siéntete como en casa, ¿ya has cenado? 

Kenma le sonrió y negó con la cabeza, por muy incómoda que fuera la situación él no era capaz de tratar mal a nadie, no era ese tipo de persona.

― Excelente ―agrando su sonrisa―. Keiji, pon la mesa.

El chico hizo asintió y se apresuró a poner la mesa, él se ofreció a ayudar, pero fue detenido por la madre de este, quien comenzó a atacarlo con preguntas, curiosa sobre que había sido de él en esos años.

― Creí que irías Fukurodani ―dijo―. Me sorprendió saber que ingresaste a Nekoma y que estás jugando en el club de voleibol, recuerdo que no eras del tipo que le gustara el esfuerzo físico.

Kenma le sonrió―. Mi amigo me convenció de ello.

La señora lo miro con complicidad―. Oh, parece que ese amigo tuyo es muy especial ¿no es así?

El chico se ruborizo y la miro anonado―. ¿Qué?

―Oh bueno, recuerdo que era muy difícil convencerte, hasta imposible diría yo. El hecho de que tu amigo pudiera convencerte de ir a Nekoma en vez de Fukurodani es sorprendente, estabas ensimismado de asistir a esa escuela.

Sintió sus mejillas arder, sus planes jamás habían sido ir a Nekoma, fue simple coincidencia el hecho de que aceptara la propuesta de Kuroo, aunque después de aquella vez le vinieron muchas más.

Kenma simplemente no le decía "no" a Kuroo, era sencillo adivinarlo con solo saber que jugaba voleibol cuando él nunca se interesó por aquel deporte o algún otro.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, él fue atacado con más preguntas, aunque cada una de ellas eran meticulosas, la señora Akaashi jamás hacía mención de algo que pudiera hacerlo sentir incomodo y evita hacer preguntas de lo que ella ya sabe –cortesía de su hijo–.

El oji-dorado lo agradeció, se sintió realmente cómodo en ese momento. La familia Akaashi no era grande, tan solo eran madre e hijo, incluso si su casa era demasiado grande para ellos, está jamás se ha sentido sola.

Cuando fue la hora de dormir, él volvió a sentirse incomodo, pues la presencia de la mamá del chico había sido de gran ayuda para aligerar el ambiente, pero él no sabe cómo serán las cosas ahora que se quedarían solos.

― ¿Quieres que te prepare una habitación? ―preguntó ella, como si adivinara sus pensamientos.

Ella sabe que quizá el chico no se sentía con la misma confianza de antes con ellos, después de todo han pasado ¿Cuántos años? ¿Seis años? Si, probablemente. 

La pequeña familia Akaashi no había tenido contacto con Kenma desde entonces, tenerlo de vuelta era bueno.

El chico asintió tímido y ella le sonrió yéndose de ahí para prepararle la habitación. 

En el pasado, él habría dicho que preferiría dormir con su amigo antes que solo, nunca le había gustado la soledad incluso si no era bueno haciendo amigos y era una persona aislada, él odiaba sentirse de esa manera.

Akaashi no sabía explicar el cómo se sentía en aquel momento, por un lado, estaba feliz de tener la oportunidad de estar cerca del que en su pasado fue su mejor amigo, incluso aún podría decir sin problema alguno que seguía siéndolo.

Por otro lado, estaba frustrado, si no fuera porque el imbécil de Kuroo le pidió acoger al chico en su casa aquella noche, quizá ellos jamás habrían tenido aquel acercamiento.

Quiere arreglar las cosas con Kenma, quiere volver a ser su amigo y quiere volver a ser cercano a él. 

Kenma simplemente se alejó de todos, su pequeño grupito de tres personas se disolvió en cuanto uno se mudó guardando un enorme rencor, por otro lado, estaba él, quien intento ser un soporte para Kenma, pero este pareció no quererlo cerca sintiéndose tan culpable por lo que había sucedido y desde entonces no volvieron hablarse.

Akaashi paso su primer año en Fukurodani con el ánimo por los suelos, los planes de los tres mejores amigos siempre había sido entrar en aquella escuela, él fue el único que cumplió con ese deseo.

A mediados de año conoció a Bokuto y fue un gran apoyo. Hizo de su primer año menos difícil, al poco tiempo entro al equipo de voleibol por pedido de este y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Kenma en un partido contra su escuela, Nekoma.

El chico lucía igual de afectado que él, la diferencia entre uno y otro fue que mientras Akaashi intento acercarse, el otro se alejaba, escondiéndose y evitándolo en todo momento.

Akaashi sabía que Bokuto y Kuroo eran mejores amigos desde hace muchos años, lo que no esperaba fue que Kuroo conociera a Kenma y este se hiciera su amigo, tampoco imagino que el chico ahora teñido entraría al equipo de voleibol y mucho menos creyó que ellos vivían juntos –información dada por Bokuto–.

Desde ese día ellos solían frecuentarse más seguido, Akaashi siempre con la esperanza de poder acercarse al de cabello no-natural, y Kenma iba porque era arrastrado por Kuroo ya que: "no es bueno que sea tan anti-social, algún día no estaré yo, tiene que comenzar a hacer amigos". 

Esa noche, mientras pensaba en el antaño, no puede evitar extrañar a sus dos amigos, ellos eran tan diferentes los unos de los otros, pero de alguna extraña manera lograban congeniar tan bien.

Se pregunta qué habría sido de ellos si aquel día jamás hubiera ocurrido, lo más seguro es que siguieran siendo amigos. Probablemente él y Kenma estarían juntos, siempre hubo una pequeña atracción entre ellos.

Miro el techo sin poder conciliar el sueño, su cuerpo pica con la necesidad de levantarse e ir hasta donde estaba Kenma, pero aquello no fue necesario, porque alguien toco la puerta de su habitación y una cabellera rubio cenizo apareció detrás de ella.

Akaashi lo sabe de inmediato cuando mira sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Entre disculpas, recuerdos dolorosos y lamentos por el pasado que tanto los ha dañado a ambos. Finalmente pueden mirarse a los ojos y perdonarse.

Abrazados prometen salir adelante juntos. 

Akaashi promete ser su soporte y esta vez no piensa rendirse, no lo dejara.


	2. deux

2017

Era lunes por la mañana, las clases estaban por iniciar y con ello un impaciente Kuroo se encontraba en la entrada principal en espera de que su amigo de la infancia se hiciera presente de una vez.

Kuroo mueve su pierna con ímpetu, se siente raro, es la primera vez en muchos años que ellos no llegan juntos a la escuela, a regañadientes admite que aquello le inquietaba.

Visualizo a lo lejos a Yaku, quien se acercaba a él a paso lento, lucía cansado, y no tardó en hacérselo saber una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y lo saludo con un bostezo.

― Luces espantoso― respondió como saludo en su lugar.

El más bajo frunció su ceño con molestia ante sus palabras, golpeo sin fuerza alguna el brazo del más alto provocando que este soltara una pequeña risita burlona.

― ¿Dónde está Kenma? ―preguntó curioso notando ausencia del otro chico.

― No ha llegado ―dijo, sintiéndose malhumorado nuevamente.

Yaku alzo una ceja―. Es raro no verlo contigo.

Kuroo se encogió de hombros, no discutió aquello porque él piensa lo mismo, ellos suelen estar juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, y no era de extrañar, vivían juntos desde hace seis años. La gente lo sabía, ellos llegan y se van juntos, son escasas las veces que no pasan sus descansos juntos y a donde sea que uno vaya, el otro lo sigue.

― Supongo que estas esperándolo ―dice Yaku nuevamente cuando el silenció empezó a abrumarlo.

― Si ―dijo Kuroo.

― ¿Por qué no han llegado juntos hoy? ―cuestiona el castaño, su curiosidad aumentando con cada segundo que pasaba―. ¿Han peleado o algo por el estilo?

Kuroo negó ante su última pregunta, ellos no han peleado, nunca lo hacían.

― No, paso el fin de semana con Akaashi ―respondió con molestia.

Yaku abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

― ¿El armador de Fukurodani? 

Esta vez, el más alto asintió.

― No sabía que eran cercanos.

― No lo son ―se apresuró a aclarar―. Le pedí que acogiera por una noche a Kenma.

Yaku no puede evitar seguir preguntando, sin poder saciar aquel ser suyo que le encanta el chisme.

― ¿Por qué le pedirías algo como eso? ―pudo ver como el rostro del pelinegro se deformaba, tiene la sospecha de que algo más había pasado, y él necesitaba averiguar que era.

Yaku no era una persona que podía vivir con información a medias.

― Tsukishima paso la noche en mi casa, quería algo de privacidad.

― Oh ―dijo, las cosas comenzaban a unirse poco a poco―. Lo suyo parecer ir en serio.

El más alto se encogió de hombros, no iba a negarlo, pero tampoco podía estar de acuerdo con ello. Su relación iba bien, eso era seguro, pero no cree que sea tan serio.

― ¿No dijiste que solo era por una noche? ―volvió a atacar con sus preguntas el líbero de Nekoma.

― ¿Es esto un interrogatorio? ―contesto con otra pregunta.

El castaño sonrió con inocencia y se encogió de hombros―. No lo sé, ¿tú piensas que es así?

Kuroo bufó―. Si, solo era una noche.

― Curioso ― dijo pensativo su amigo.

― ¿De qué habl- 

― Ahí viene nuestro adorado armador ―interrumpio el chico mientras señalaba a lo lejos como efectivamente Kenma veía acercándose, pero no iba solo―. Que extraño, Akaashi también está aquí, ¿qué su escuela no queda del otro lado?

Kuroo junto sus labios en una línea recta, su mirada fija en ambos chicos y no puede evitar sentir un malestar en el estómago cuando ve que Kenma no está con la vista pegada en su psp, en su lugar, se encuentra hablando animadamente con el otro chico.

Kuroo cree que conoce a Kenma mejor que nadie, ellos han convivido tanto que cree que es imposible que él no conociera algo del otro chico. Él puede saber con facilidad cuando el otro chico está feliz o enojado, cuando las cosas le aburren o cuándo algo le divierte, pero;

¿Por qué siente que nunca ha visto esta faceta suya?

Kenma luce tan tranquilo alrededor del otro chico, su boca se mueve fácilmente, pequeñas sonrisas escapan de sus labios y sus ojos tienen un brillo que él no había apreciado en todos esos años.

Tiene ganas de acercarse a ellos y saber qué es lo que tiene tan encantado al más chico, pero sus piernas no se mueven, solo es capaz de observar a lo lejos como ambos intercambian un par de palabras más y con un beso en la mejilla, Akaashi finalmente se marcha de allí.

― Estoy ciego, o ¿Akaashi acaba de besar a Kenma? ―su voz salió sorprendida y no era para más, no todos los días dos chicos de diferentes escuelas se despedían de beso en la mejilla en la entrada de Nekoma―. Creí que habías dicho que no eran cercanos ―le reclamo su amigo.

No lo eran, o eso era lo creía hasta hace unos momentos. ¿Cómo fue posible que ellos en tan solo tres días se volvieran tan cercanos? Kenma aún solía huirle cada vez que lo abrazaba ¡Y ellos se conocían desde hace ocho jodidos años!

Kenma pareció visualizarlos y emprendió su camino hacia ellos, lucía algo apenado, su paso era lento y su mirada se clavó en el suelo cuando noto la intensa mirada de su amigo sobre él.

― ¡Kenma! ―grito con entusiasmo el más bajo y abrazo con la misma emoción al ya antes mencionado una vez que se encontró lo suficientemente cerca.

El de cabello no natural se tensó un poquito ante el contacto, pero no se alejó inmediatamente.

Yaku pareció tener suficiente y fue el primero en romper aquel abrazo cuando la campana empezó a sonar, dando por iniciadas las clases. 

El chico de tercero le dijo que había llegado justo a tiempo y que deberían apresurarse si no querían llegar tarde a sus respectivas clases.

Yaku se adelantó a paso rápido, dejando atrás a los dos amigos.

En cambió, el pelinegro de tercero y el teñido de segundo emprendieron su camino a paso lento, sus salones no quedaban muy alejados el uno del otro, por lo cual ellos suelen caminar la mayor parte del recorrido juntos antes de separarse en las escaleras del segundo piso, Kuroo entonces se despediría del más bajo mientras le recordaba pasar a buscarlo en el descanso y el otro diría un simple "bien" antes de simplemente caminar hacía su salón que se encontraba en ese mismo piso.

Pero como ya era de esperar, su rutina empezaba a cambiar, ninguno tenía prisa de llegar y por más que veían como con cada segundo la escuela lucía más y más desolada dando un sobre aviso de que iban tarde, ellos seguían caminando con la misma lentitud del inicio.

Excepto que, cuando ellos llegaron a ese punto donde Kuroo subía un piso más y Kenma iba derecho, finalmente el más alto decidió hablar.

― ¿Por qué no regresaste a casa el sábado? ―preguntó Kuroo sin poder evitarlo, él realmente tenía curiosidad sobre ello.

Admite que se ha carcomido con aquella pregunta desde que su amigo le mando un mensaje diciéndole que pasaría el fin de semana en casa de Akaashi y que lo veía el lunes en clases cuando él le pregunto porque estaba tardando tanto en llegar, que su madre comenzaba a preocuparse.

Aunque lo último fue una excusa, era él quien estaba preocupado.

Kenma lo miró por unos segundos antes de sonrojarse, su acompañante frunció su ceño con desconcierto ¿qué mierda significaba eso? Parpadeo un par de veces queriendo salir de su ilusión, pero las mejillas sonrosadas del contrario seguían ahí.

Kenma realmente se había sonrojado con aquella pregunta.

― Akaashi me lo pidió ―fue lo único que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse de ahí a paso apresurado.

Kuroo lo observo en todo momento sin apartar la vista de su pequeño cuerpo, por primera vez en su vida, él no era capaz de entender a Kenma.

― Ese sonrojo fue adorable ― una voz a sus espaldas hablo.

El chico se dio la vuelta observando a Yaku y frunció su ceño-

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―lo cuestiono.

― Tardabas mucho, así que vine a buscarte, el maestro no ha llegado, démonos prisa.

Aunque su voz salió con total tranquilidad, su rostro continuaba consternado, y no era para menos, pues Kuroo piensa que él estaba igual.

El chico también empezó a emprender camino hasta su salón, con Yaku ahora haciéndole compañía, el más bajo abría y cerraba su boca tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

― ¿Qué fue eso de hace un momento? ―preguntó.

Yaku realmente no podía hacer nada con aquel lado chismoso suyo.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―se hizo el desentendido.

El chico frunció su ceño con disgusto―. No finjas demencia, lucías incluso más afectado que yo.

Kuroo bajo la mirada, ¿por qué desde esta mañana de lo único que se ha hablado es sobre Kenma? Él no puede explicar que fue aquello de hace un momento, no tiene idea de porque el chico se sonrojo tan de repente.

Después de un largo silencio, él se encogió de hombros, no puede darle respuesta de algo que ni él sabe.

― Solo le he preguntado porque no regreso el sábado a casa ―admitió.

Yaku se detuvo y lo miro como si hubiese descubierto algo maravilloso―. Oh, ya entiendo.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó confundido.

― Puede que le guste Akaashi―soltó de repente―. Tiene mucho sentido, pasaron el fin de semana juntos y Akaashi lo trajo a la escuela, tampoco podemos ignorar la forma tan íntima en la que ambos se han despedido, ¿no es eso lo que hacen los amantes?"

La respiración de Kuroo se detuvo, aquello no era posible ¿cierto? No, no había forma, Kenma jamás había mostrado interés en Akaashi, pero ahora que pensaba en ello, el armador de la escuela contraria siempre lucía interesado y con ánimos de acercarse a Kenma.

― Como sea, apurémonos ―cortó la conversación y con ello tomo su brazo para arrastrarlo camino hacía su salón, donde el resto de sus amigos los esperaban.

El más bajo no pudo evitar contarles sobre haber visto a Kenma sonrojarse, también diciéndoles que era a causa del chico de Fukurodani, algunos lucieron sorprendidos y otros simplemente no le creyeron.

― ¡Les digo la verdad! Yo mismo vi, con estos dos preciosos ojos, como Kenma se sonrojaba ―exclamo exaltado y algo ofendido de que nadie creyera en él.

― No hay forma de que eso haya pasado ―dijo Kai y el resto parecieron apoyarlo.

― Kuroo por favor diles a estos cabezas hueca que si sucedió ―volteó a ver al capitán del equipo de voleibol, pero este estaba sumergido en su propio mundo―. ¡Mírenlo! El pobre ni siquiera puede salir de su impresión.

Yaku quiso insistir en el tema, convencerlos sobre ellos, pero todos parecieron aburridos y agradecieron que el maestro finalmente hiciera acto de presencia, pue así el pequeño libero no tendría de otra más que cerrar la boca y prestar atención a la clase.

Las clases transcurrieron de manera tranquila, le llamaron la atención algunas veces por estar tan distraído, pero poco a poco el tema de Kenma fue desvaneciéndose conforme las horas pasaban, las cosas comenzaban a volver a la normalidad.

No se había encontrado con Kenma ni siquiera en la hora del descanso, el chico estaba junto a Inouka y Yamamoto, así que no se preocupó mucho por ello, ambos se encontrarían a la hora del entrenamiento, por lo cual no había necesidad de molestarlo ahora. 

Un día sin pasar el descanso juntos no le haría daño a nadie.

(...)

Cuando la campana sonó anunciando que las clases finalmente habían finalizado, no pudo retener el suspiro de alivio que salió de sus labios, escucho las pocas indicaciones que el maestro daba sobre su tarea tomándose ese tiempo para empezar a guardar sus pertenencias y cuando este finalmente les permitió salir, espero a que Yaku y Kai fuera del salón, sintiendo tranquilidad y paz de saber que ya no tendría más clases aquel día.

Junto a los chicos, se dirigieron tranquilamente hasta la cancha, mientras escuchaba al más bajo quejarse sobre lo abrumado que se sentía cada vez que tenían clase de física ya que tantas formulas harían que su cabeza explotara: "soy bueno memorizando, pero yo también tengo un límite" es lo que siempre decía. Entre queja y queja, finalmente llegaron, todo lucia igual que siempre, las personas empezaban a llegar de poco a poco.

Sus ojos escanearon todo el lugar en busca de una sola persona y en cuanto la encontró se acercó hacía el objetivo localizado.

Kenma se encontraba en una esquina sentado mientras jugaba con su psp, ya estaba cambiado y probablemente esperaba a que el resto llegara. Se sentó a su lado y el chico lo miro de reojo haciéndole notar que lo había notado y que le estaba prestando atención.

― ¿Qué tal tu día? ―preguntó Kuroo.

― Aburrido ―respondió―. ¿El tuyo?

― Igual ―le dijo, lo observo jugar durante cinco minutos antes de que este pareciera darse por vencido.

― No fuiste por mi hoy ―le menciono cuando dejo de lado su psp y finalmente centro su total atención en el mayor.

Kuroo le sonrió con burla―. ¿Me extrañaste?

El teñido rodó sus ojos mientras bufaba.

― No, solo me pareció extraño.

El capitán del equipo despeino su cabello riéndose cuando escucho al chico quejarse sobre ello.

― Fui, pero te veías ocupado ―respondió después de unos segundos.

Kenma suspiro cansado y recargo su peso en la pared―. Lo estaba, Yamamoto, Inouka y yo nos hemos atrasado con un trabajo.

Abrió la boca para contestarle, pero fue bruscamente interrumpido.

― ¿Es cierto lo que dice Yaku? ―pregunta la persona de un metro noventa y cuatro de alto, ambos chicos tuvieron que alzar muchísimo la cabeza para poder verlo directamente al rostro.

Como era de esperarse, fue duramente ignorado, Kenma lo miro por unos segundos antes de bajar la vista y mirar a Kuroo nuevamente. 

― No me ignores ―lloriqueo el platinado mientras se ponía de cuclillas para estar a la altura de los otros dos―. Yaku me ha dicho que te vio sonrojado, quiero verlo yo mismo, sonrójate.

Kenma frunció su ceño, nuevamente ignorándolo, y Lev haría insistido de no ser porque a Kuroo toda aquella situación comenzaba a molestarle y decidió que era momento de reprenderlo un poco por su actitud tan hostigosa.

Lev terminó tirándose al suelo para hacer un berrinche, digno de un niño de dos años a quien su madre no quiso cumplirle un capricho.

―Patético― fue lo que dijo Yaku mirando con desagrado al chicho tirado en el suelo―. Realmente patético.

El resto asintió dándole la razón, pero al poco tiempo lo ignoraron para seguir haciendo lo suyo.

Kuroo se levantó de su lugar tendiéndole una mano a Kenma para ayudarlo, y la cual esté acepto sin chistar.

Ambos se encaminaron con el resto para hacer los ejercicios de calentamiento y dar por iniciado el entrenamiento.

Pasaron algunas horas, el entrenamiento iba bien, la mayoría lucía animada y con la energía de sobra para continuar por horas, pero Kenma lucía terriblemente agotado. Kuroo vio cómo entraba en pánico cuando se mencionó sobre si se podría alargar la práctica, así que decidió salir a su rescate y decir que quizá, por esta ocasión, era suficiente.

Kenma lo miro agradecido y antes de que se pusieran en desacuerdo, el corrió a cambiarse de ropa, sin su armador, no tenía mucho sentido que siguieran practicando juntos, así que algunos decidieron quedarse por un rato más y el resto decidió también finalizar aquel día la práctica.

Kuroo se acercó a Kenma, observando cómo se colocaba sus tenis de manera tranquila, no tenía prisa.

― Perdón por pedirte que regresaras a tú casa ―dijo Kuroo―, no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo antes―. Se disculpó, aunque no sabe si tomo la mejor decisión al mencionárselo, él simplemente tenía la necesidad de iniciar una plática.

― No te preocupes ―dijo mientras se ponía de pie―. De todos modos, le has pedido a Akaashi que me acogiera en su casa, gracias.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, no había necesidad de que se lo agradeciera.

― Hablando de Akaashi, ¿qué hicieron ustedes dos juntos durante el fin de semana? ―preguntó de manera casual mientras sostenía la mochila del más bajo para que este guardara ahí la ropa que no estaba utilizando.

― No mucho ―respondió vagamente―. Hablamos y eso.

― ¿Y eso? ―alzo una ceja.

Kenma asintió sin entrar mucho en detalle.

― Vendrás a casa esta noche ¿cierto? ―volvió a preguntar.

Esta vez el chico negó―. No, iré con Akaashi. 

― Para solo "hablar y eso", ustedes lucen ser bastante cercanos ahora ―acuso el mayor.

El de cabello no natural lo miro unos segundos antes de hablar―, Se podría decir que sí, lo somos.

De pronto aquellas pálidas mejillas empezaron a adquirir aquel tono rojizo que tan sorprendido lo habían dejado horas atrás. El chico trato de ocultarlo con su cabello, pero Lev se acercó a ellos corriendo y tomo entre sus enormes manos el fino rostro del contrario.

― Woah, entonces Yaku no mentía al respecto ―rio embelesado―. Tú realmente eres capaz de hacer este tipo de expresiones, que lindo.

Kenma golpeo su mano lo suficientemente fuerte para que dejara su rostro libre y frunció su ceño con disgusto.

― Si vuelves a hacer eso, te mataré ―amenazó.

Lev soltó una fuerte carcajada llamando la atención de los que aún están ahí y los cuales lo miraron mal.

― ¿Cómo, una pulga como tú, lograría aquello? ―se burló el más alto.

Kenma sonrió de la misma forma y con grandes ojos lastimeros volteo a ver al capitán del equipo.

― Kuroo ―lo llamó, el mayor parpadeo un par de veces intentando despejar su mente―, Lev me llamo pulga ―lloriqueo en un falso lamento.

― ¡Eso es trampa! ―gritó el chico de cabello platinado hacía el de cabello teñido y después miro a su capitán con horror―. Solo era una pequeña broma, realmente no creo que Kenma sea una pulga, un poquito sí, pero es porque es demasiado bajo o puede que yo sea demasiado alto y es por eso que...

― Lev ―lo llamó el mayor llevándose sus dedos al puente de su nariz para masajear aquella zona, comenzaba a irritarse.

― ¿Sí? ―lo miró.

― Vete a casa ―ordeno.

Lev asintió, miro con rencor al más bajo mientras este lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa triunfante y marcho de allí, refunfuñando.

No era justo que Kenma se aprovechara de tener a Kuroo de su lado para intimidar a los demás, pero si él pensaba en ello, Kenma utilizaba a todos los que podía para intimidar a los demás, él estaba incluido en la lista debido a su monstruosa altura.

Kenma era un oportunista de primera.

― Me iré primero ―le dijo el teñido a su amigo.

Kuroo no fue capaz de decir palabra alguna porque Kenma alzo un poco la voz para despedirse de todos y se marchó de allí con rapidez. 

De repente la habitación se llenó de silenció, todos parecían haber estado prestando atención al armador del equipo de Nekoma.

― Estoy esperando sus disculpas ―fue lo que dijo Yaku para romper el hielo.

― No haré eso ― aseguro Yamamoto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Yaku se acercó a él y palmeo su hombro mientras le daba una sonrisa amenazante―. Hazlo antes de que me moleste de verdad.

Yamamoto soltó aire por la nariz, queriendo parecer desinteresado, pero su cuerpo tembloroso no lo dejaba seguir con la fachada.

― Lo que sea ―dijo entre dientes―. Perdón por no creerte sobre el sonrojo de Kenma.

― ¿Y? 

― ¿Hay algo más de lo que debamos disculparnos? ―preguntó Nobuyuki con una ceja alzada.

Yaku se llevó una mano al pecho, ofendido.

― Por supuesto, también les dije que a él le gustaba Akaashi y ustedes se burlaron de mi ―dijo, fingiendo sentirse terriblemente afectado por ello.

― Perdón por ello ―se apresuró a decir Inouka cuando noto las intenciones de Yamamoto de iniciar una discusión―. Creíamos que Akaashi salía con Bokuto

― Es bueno aceptar sus errores ―reconoció el más bajo―, pero ustedes mismos han escuchado cuando dijo que pasaría la noche en su casa.

Yaku no puede decir con seguridad sobre su suposición, no era secreto que a Bokuto le gustaba Akaashi, menos para Kuroo, quien era su mejor amigo desde los siete años y sabía todos sus secreos.

Aunque su enamoramiento por el armador de Fukurodani no era un secreto más que para él y Akaashi. 

Yaku cree que es patético que Bokuto realmente sea tan ingenuo pare creer que él y Kuroo son los únicos que saben sobre su gusto por Akaashi, cuando medio mundo se ha dado cuenta de ello. 

No puede defender mucho al otro chico, él también era patético al no darse cuenta de los sentimientos del otro.

Como sea, ese no era asunto suyo.

― También pasa las noches en casa de Kuroo y él tiene novio ―dijo Lev sin creerse del todo que a Kenma le gustara el otro chico.

― No entiendo tu punto mastodonte, ellos viven juntos mucho antes de que Kuroo empezara una relación con Tsukishima ―hablo Yaku fastidiado, no porque él no estuviera del todo seguro significa que acepte que duden de su palabra.

― Y si pensamos en ello, Kenma no suele actuar de manera tan tímida cuando le mencionamos a Kuroo ―apoyo esta vez Kai, jactándose de ser él quien dejara sin habla a los demás.

― Kuroo dijo que pasaron el fin de semana juntos ―agrego Yaku, los tenía justo donde quería, a su merced, queriendo escuchar más sobre la información que únicamente él y los otros dos chicos compartían―, y hoy en la mañana los vimos juntos en la entrada ¿extraño no? su escuela queda del otro lado, no había razón para que viniera hasta acá, pero antes de irse, él beso en la mejilla a Kenma.

― ¡Woah! Ahora que recuerdo, el viernes por la noche los vi juntos. Kenma estaba siendo arrastrado por Akaashi, pero extrañamente no lucía molesto, aunque tampoco podría decirlo con seguridad, estaba muy oscuro.

Yamamoto lo miró con duda―. ¿Qué hacías fuera de casa tan noche?

― Salí a comprar un helado ―admite avergonzado.

Yaku rodo sus ojos fastidiado―. Ya qué se ha demostrado mi inocencia, no se sorprendan si nos enteramos de que ambos están realmente saliendo.

Kuroo lo miro mosqueado, se había mantenido en silencio en todo momento sin ánimos de aportar algo a la conversación que los alentara a entrometerse más en la vida del otro chico, pero por alguna extraña razón mientras más escuchaba lo que todos decían, más molesto se sentía.

Él conoció a Kenma primero, son amigos desde hace ocho años, han vivido prácticamente la mayor parte de su vida juntos, entonces; ¿por qué se sentía como si realmente no lo conociera? Su estómago se revolvió con malestar, y de pronto el seguir escuchando con tanto entusiasmo "Kenma y Akaashi" comenzaba a enfermarlo.

No quería seguir escuchando, así que se despidió de todos y simplemente se marchó de allí con el ánimo por los suelos al recordar que no regresaría con Kenma aquella noche.

No había forma alguna de que su amigo y otro chico se gustaran ¿cierto? Kenma le habría dicho ¿no es así?

A Kenma definitivamente no podía gustarle Akaashi.


	3. trois

2017

Kuroo no está del todo seguro sobre cómo se encuentra, él no sabe si se encuentra ofendido, molesto o confundido sobre su situación actual porque esta sería su quinta vez intentando hablar con Kenma y su quinta vez siendo ignorado duramente en el proceso, o al menos así era como él lo sentía cada vez que se acercaba a él.

― Lo siento, ya quedé con Akaashi ―se disculpó el chico de cabello no natural mientras guardaba sus pertenencias en su mochila.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, Kenma volviendo a rechazarlo porque tenía algo más que hacer, curiosamente, en cada ocasión, siempre estaba involucrado el armador de Fukurodani.

― ¿Vendrás a casa esta noche? ―cuestiona con un tono amargo.

Kenma niega con la cabeza―. Mándale saludos a tus padres de mi parte ―informa el chico antes de despedirse de él, y marcharse.

Él gruñe lleno de frustración, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿una semana? Quizá un poco más, desde que Kenma ponía excusa tras excusa para no pasar la noche en su casa. Los primeros tres días lo dejo pasar, lo acepto sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, pero conforme pasaban los días, él comenzó a molestarse porque no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Las cosas no eran mejor en casa, sus padres eran persistentes en preguntar sobre el chico todos los días, en cada maldito momento. No importaba si él se encontraba tomando un baño, su madre llamaría a la puerta para preguntar con un molesto tono de voz si sabía algo sobre Kenma, él suspiraría cansado y le diría que el chico estaría en casa de un amigo, su madre procedería a decir algo más, pero él haría oídos sordos a sus palabras y finalmente darían por finalizada su corta charla.

Así han sido todos los días, durante las últimas –casi– dos semanas.

― Es sorprendente ver a Kenma socializar con alguien más que no seas tú ―anunció Yaku, el chico de baja estatura tenía la pequeña –gran– afición de aparecer de la nada.

Kuroo salto en su lugar, sus pensamientos viéndose interrumpidos por su molesto amigo, quien ha encontrado sumamente interesante a Kenma al pasar de los días.

― Quieres decir, molesto ―corrigió el chico, no pudo evitarlo, las palabras solo fluyeron.

Yaku alzó una ceja con burla. ― ¿No es esto lo que querías? Ya sabes, solías acosar a Kenma diciéndole que consiguiera más amigos.

El más alto gruño, sin poder replicar contra estas palabras, él solía decirlo, en realidad, desde que empezó su tercer –y último– año, él se volvió más insistente con ese tema. Sólo que no entiende porque le molesta tanto que se trate de Akaashi.

― Lo sé ―estuvo de acuerdo entre bufidos.

― No me digas que estas celoso ―rio con burla el castaño.

― ¿De qué hablas? 

Yaku lo miro socarrón―. Ya sabes, Kenma solía estar pegado a ti como un chicle, pero ahora parece ser que fuiste remplazado por el amador de Fukurodani. ¿Te sientes sólo sin su silenciosa compañía?

― Eso es ridículo, no existe razón alguna para sentirme celoso de ello.

― Pero, tú sigues molesto al respecto. No se le llama a eso ¿celos? ―alzó una ceja mientras sonreía de lado, encontraba divertido burlarse de su grandulón amigo.

Kuroo no dijo palabra alguna.

― No te preocupes grandulón, él no va a remplazarte tan rápido―animó dando pequeños golpes en su brazo―, después de todos ustedes son amigos y ellos novios.

― No son novios ―aclaró en seguida, de pronto el poco buen humor que tenía desapareció.

Yaku movió exageradamente sus manos―. No aún, pero yo lo predigo.

― Eso es absurdo.

― ¿Quieres apostar? No me vendría mal que otra persona se uniera a esta apuesta y me hiciera ganar más dinero.

Kuroo soltó una pequeña risa amarga―. ¿Por qué haría eso?

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Por qué no? Es solo diversión, nadie más que yo, cree que ellos terminaran juntos ―suspiro dolido, a pesar de que los ha mantenido actualizados sobre como los armadores de escuelas contrarias se han hecho cercanos en tan poco tiempo, nadie creía que ellos tenían futuro―. Es una pena, pero cuando gane la apuesta no tendré de otra más que burlarme de ellos, porque yo jamás pierdo.

― ¿Por qué? ―pregunta Kuroo.

― ¿Eh? 

― ¿Por qué nadie cree que ellos puedan estar juntos?

Yaku alza sus hombros―. Ellos creen que a Kenma le gusta otra persona.

Kuroo quería mantenerse imparcial sobre el tema, no puede asegurar que a Kenma le gusta Akaashi, pero debido a los acontecimientos sucedidos, tampoco puede negarlo, pero aquello no había podido evitar preguntarse sobre quien podría tratarse, si no se trataba de Keiji.

Su amigo no suele mostrar interés en las personas, es la primera vez que lo ve de tal manera. Quiso preguntarle a Yaku sobre si tenía una idea de quien podría tratarse, pero su conversación se vio abruptamente cortada con la llegada de los demás chicos, quienes robaron la atención del libro de Nekoma y comenzaron a hablar sobre temas vánales carentes de su atención.

(...)

Al día siguiente, él ya se encontraba en su límite, no supo en qué momento se había vuelto tan aburrido el ir solo a clases durante las mañanas, no es como si Kenma fuera un gran hablador, pero le bastaba con su simple compañía.

Era molesto tener que voltear a todos lados para encontrar algo con lo que distraerse para no caer en ese abismo que lo consumía llamado aburrimiento, pateo una piedra durante todo el camino, intentando dispersar sus pensamientos sobre Kenma. Aunque eso es en lo único que ha pensado y probablemente también, hablado.

No hay día –desde hace dos semanas, cumplidas ese viernes–, que no sea sobre hablar de Kenma. Si no hablaba con sus amigos o padres sobre él, entonces Kuroo se veía en le penosa necesidad de hablar con su subconsciente sobre el chico y tratando de darse respuestas sobre su extraño comportamiento.

Cuando llego a Nekoma vio a lo lejos como Kenma llegaba en sentido contrario a la que él lo había hecho. La sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro cuando observo al chico llegar solo, pero cree que tiene sentido, Fukurodani queda bastante lejos de su escuela, debía ser algo complicado para Akaashi tener que llevarlo todas las mañanas, aunque no había necesidad, no es como si Kenma se perdiera en el camino.

Rápidamente se acercó a él, eran escasas las veces que ahora podía encontrarse a solas con él sin tener que estar con los otros chicos del equipo o que este corriera hasta su siguiente clase. 

Paso un brazo por sus hombros y lo atrajo a él, el de cabello no natural se tensó en su lugar, pero rápidamente se relajó cuando vio de quien se trataba.

― ¿Ya has desayunado? ―fue su forma de saludar al chico.

― No realmente, ¿tú?

El pelinegro negó con una sonrisa―. Tampoco, vayamos por algo antes de que inicien las clases, yo invito.

Kuroo no le dio tiempo de que se negara porque rápidamente lo arrastro hasta la cafetería. No podía permitir que siguiera evadiéndolo, se estaba volviendo loco, porque ni siquiera entendía porque él estaba actuando de aquella forma, aquel era el momento perfecto para preguntar al respecto.

Pidió algo ligero, un sándwich y jugo de naranja para él y para Kenma pidió un pie de manzana y un té de menta. Su amigo saco su billetera para pagar, pero él se le adelanto impidiendo que el otro pagara y sonrió grande cuando vio su cara de fastidio.

Cuando les dieron todo lo que había pedido se dirigió hasta la mesa más cercana para sentarse y comer. Kuroo admite que al inició fue un poco incómodo, ambos se dedicaron a comer sin decir palabra alguna y su estómago se revolvió en una extraña sensación, no gustándole aquella situación.

― Mis padres no dejan de preguntar por ti ―menciono sin voltearlo a ver, de pronto su comida se había vuelto interesante.

― ¿Si? Les marcare, gracias por avisarme ―le dijo el oji-dorado, su voz sonó algo amortiguada por la comida en su boca.

― Ellos te extrañan ―volvió a decir, no sabía a qué quería llegar con decirle todo aquello, simplemente ya no soportaba el abrumador silencio entre ellos.

Kenma sonrió tímidamente―. También los extraño.

― ¿Solo a ellos? ―cuestiono.

Detente, detente, detente. 

El ambiente volvió a tensarse, Kuroo no sabe porque razón dijo aquello, no entiende que estaba sucediendo con él.

― Olvídalo ―se apresuró a decir tratando de aligerar las cosas.

― Eres irritante ―dijo Kenma después de un largo silencio―. También te extraño a ti.

Kuroo alzó la vista rápidamente, el chico frente a él tenía sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y se negaba en voltear a verlo, demasiado avergonzado con lo que había dicho. 

Sin embargo, aquella fue la primera vez en la que el corazón se de Kuroo se aceleró a causa de Kenma.

(...)

Ese viernes por la tarde, Kuroo se marchó a casa con el mismo humor en el que había salido de ella por la mañana. Kenma volvió a rechazarlo por sexta vez, después de aquel vergonzoso e incómodo acontecimiento, cambiaron de tema, hablando sobre cosas vánales, tales como sus clases o el entrenamiento del equipo de voleibol, en todo momento Kuroo evito hablar sobre Akaashi y él, sintiendo que si lo mencionaba volvería a arruinar el ambiente entre ellos.

Al poco tiempo ambos chicos finalmente terminaron su desayuno justo en el momento en el que el timbre sonaba dando inicio a las clases, ambos chicos recogieron su basura y emprendieron camino hasta sus salones, se sentía como siempre, como su rutina, aquello era agradable. Aunque su alegría duro poco, porque cuando llegaban a ese punto donde ambos separaban sus caminos, Kuroo le pregunto si esa noche volvería a casa, Kenma pareció pensar sobre ello por más tiempo de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Pudo ver la duda en sus ojos, supo que en el momento en el que separo sus labios estaba dispuesto a decir "Sí", sin embargo, su teléfono sonó en ese momento, lo saco con cara de fastidio y vio que en el remitente decía "Kei", al parecer había olvidado que aquel viernes iría su novio a su casa.

En el momento que colgó su teléfono supo que su amigo había cambiado de parecer, no se equivocó en el momento que este simplemente negó con la cabeza y como en todas las demás ocasiones, se excusó tras un "Le prometí a Akaashi que...", Kuroo apretó sus labios en una delgada línea mientras asentía con la cabeza y se despedía bruscamente de él.

No volvió a verlo en todo el día, el entrenamiento se canceló a último momento y él se sintió aliviado, porque, por primera vez en dos semanas, era él quien estaba evadiendo a Kenma.

Su humor no se vio mejorado cuando Tsukishima finalmente llego a su casa, en vez de encontrarse feliz por ver a su novio –quien estudiaba en una escuela diferente y con suerte podían verse una o dos veces a la semana (o cuando sus escuelas hacían partidos de entrenamiento)– pareció enfurecerse aún más, aunque no lo hizo notar.

Lo beso y saludo con la misma alegría a la que acostumbraba –omitiendo que lo hacía forzadamente– y lo invitó a dentro. Sus padres aún no llegaban a casa y mientras lo escuchaba hablar y hablar de algo que no le importaba, se puso a cuestionarse sobre sus sentimientos por Tsukishima.

¿Realmente lo quería? Él cree que sí, disfruta de esos tiempos a solas con su novio, cada vez que se ven, ellos suelen aprovechar ese tiempo juntos, es divertido ver como Tsukishima se vuelve una persona habladora con él, su relación fluía con naturalidad.

Sin embargo, algo no se sentía correcto. 

Incluso si Kuroo tiene enfrente a la persona que dice querer, él no puede dejar de pensar en cierto chico de grandes ojos dorados y un sedoso cabello teñido.

Parpadea un par de veces para despejar su mente, se fuerza en mirar al rubio, lo ve mover sus labios, distingue algunas palabras, pero si era sincero, no entendía nada de ello. 

Su novio pareció percatarse de que estaba siendo ignorado, y abrió la boca para hacerle notar lo molesto que se sentía al no sentir que le estaba prestando atención. 

Kuroo no lo permitió.

Rápidamente lo atrajo a un beso, fue salvaje y algo brusco, sus dientes chocaron y sus lenguas se tocaron. El otro chico jadeo sorprendido, pero no tardo en seguir su ritmo.

Era raro, sus besos suelen ser tranquilos y sin prisa, sin embargo, Kuroo hacía esto únicamente porque comenzaba a sentirse abrumado, sentía que se ahogaba y su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. 

¿Era normal que pensara tanto en amigo? Porque incluso en aquel momento, mientras besaba a su novio, solo podía pensar en que estaría haciendo Kenma en aquel momento, y que, si no fuera por Tsukishima, entonces su amigo estaría ahí, posiblemente jugando o durmiendo, pero ahí, en su casa, con él.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que ambos chicos se separaran, tanto Kuroo como Tsukishima giraron sus cabezas a ella mientras veían las figuras de los padres del primer chico aparecer tras ella, con enormes sonrisas que fueron achicándose con cada segundo que pasaba, el ambiente se volvió incómodo.

― Tsukishima, un gusto volver a verte ―saludo su padre forzando su sonrisa.

― Igualmente ―correspondió el saludo de manera avergonzada.

No era para menos, sus padres no eran estúpidos, notaron de inmediato lo que ambos chicos estaban haciendo momentos atrás, pero decidieron ignorarlo, ellos ya habían hablado con él, le dieron la charla y le dan la libertad que necesita, aunque la mirada de su padre le dirigió fue una clara advertencia que no quería que eso volviera a suceder, al menos no en la sala.

Su madre frunció su ceño, también saludo al novio de su hijo cuando su esposo golpeo con discreción su brazo, sonrió tan falsamente que le ocasiono escalofríos, su madre era aterradora cuando se lo proponía.

― ¿Y Kenma? ―preguntó de repente su madre, moviendo los ojos por toda la sala como si el chico estuviera jugando a las escondidillas.

Kuroo viro sus ojos y con desgano dijo―. Con su amigo 

― Ah ―su sonrisa desapareció de rostro, viéndose aún más sombría que antes―. Esperaba que estuviera por aquí hoy ―murmuro quedamente, pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo escucharan.

Unas cuantas palabras más, y finalmente sus padres se marcharon directo a la cocina, dejando que la pareja tuviera algo de privacidad.

― Me da la impresión de que a tu madre no le agrado tanto ―dice el de lentes, su rostro tan serio como siempre, no parecía afectado al respecto.

Kuroo se encogió de hombros―. Esta así porque extraña a Kenma.

― Parece ser importante por aquí ―alzó una de sus finas cejas.

― Lo es, se crío y creció aquí, es uno integrante más de la familia ―fue sincero.

― Es extraño, cuando vine la primera vez, él no estaba aquí y parece ser que no ha vuelto desde entonces.

― Como dije, esta con un amigo ―dijo con amargura, sin gustarle a qué punto se dirigía esta conversación.

Tsukishima sonrió autosuficiente―. Para ser un simple amigo, Akaashi parece preocuparse mucho por Kenma, dime ¿quién aparte de tu familia acogería durante tanto tiempo sin pedirle nada a cambio a un chico sin hogar?

Kuroo mordió su lengua para evitar decir algo grosero, espero que la mirada que le dirigió transmitiera todo lo que había evitado decir con palabras, sin embargo, no pudo dejar pasar por alto un pequeño detalle―. ¿Cómo sabes que se trata de Akaashi?

El chico se encogió de hombros fingiendo ignorancia―. Creo haber escuchado a Hinata mencionarlo.

La conversación termino ahí, Kuroo no tenía intenciones escuchando como todos parecían estar enterados de que Kenma ahora prácticamente vive en casa de Akaashi. Quiso retomar la conversación de alguna forma, pero las cosas comenzaron a tornarse tensas, cada tema que sacaba se veía rápidamente terminado, así pasaron los siguientes treinta minutos.

― Tsukishima, ¿cenaras aquí? ―pregunta su madre asomándose por la puerta de la cocina y llamando la atención de los jóvenes presentes.

El alto chico rubio sonrió amablemente y negó con la cabeza―. ¡Oh no! Lo siento, quede de cenar con un amigo hoy. Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya.

Su madre sonrió cerrando sus ojos y con voz tranquila dijo ―: Claro, ya será la próxima vez. Ve con cuidado.

El de lentes asintió, se despidió de sus suegros y se encamino hacía la puerta con Kuroo pisándole los talones.

― Creí que pasarías la noche aquí ―dijo confundido.

― Quede con Yamaguchi, te lo dije cuando llegue ―respondió.

― Ah, si ―contesto en su lugar, trato de cubrir el hecho de que definitivamente no había estado prestándole atención en ningún momento―. Nos vemos luego entonces.

Tsukishima asintió y beso castamente sus labios antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse. Kuroo cerró la puerta tan pronto como el contrario dio tres pasos lejos de ahí, se sintió un poco culpable al sentir como una enorme sensación de tranquilidad se instalaba en su pecho.

― La cena esta lista ―llamó su padre―. Ve a lavarte las manos.

Kuroo asintió y obedeció, no pudo evitar pensar en lo extraña que se estaba convirtiendo su vida. Su madre era quien suele buscarlo a la hora de la cena, pero en aquella ocasión fue su padre quien lo busco, y está siendo un poco consciente sobre el porqué, por mucho que intentara negárselo a sí mismo, estaba más que claro que su madre no estaba del todo contenta con su relación con Tsukishima.

En el pasado, cuando Kuroo llevaba a casa a sus parejas, su madre solía mostrarse interesada e inmediatamente iniciaba una conversación con ellos, ella jamás era falsa o distante, siempre hacía que se sintieran cómodos a su alrededor. Pero con Tsukishima era todo lo contrario, ella suele forzar sonrisas y palabras amables, y parece ser que evita estar por mucho tiempo en la misma habitación que el otro chico.

No entendía su desagrado hacía él. Su relación con Tsukishima iba bien, ambos chicos se entendían y tenían una extraña forma de llevarse bien, en el mes que llevaban de relación, no habían peleado ni una sola vez. Tsukishima no solía reclamarle nada a él, y viceversa, ellos aceptaban sus vidas tal y como eran.

Era casi como si no hubiera interés.

(...)

La cena transcurrió como cada día desde hace dos semanas, no hablaron mucho, aunque Kuroo pudo ver como su madre tenía mucho que decir, lo noto en el momento en que lo miraba y abría la boca para después llenársela con comida y refunfuñar, su padre no parecía muy indiferente ante la situación, estaba tranquilo en su lugar observando como su esposa comenzaba a perder los estribos con cada bocado que daba.

― Nos hemos estado preguntado ―su padre salió al rescate de su madre―. ¿Has peleado con Kenma?

Kuroo frunció su ceño, exhausto sobre que el mismo tema de conversación durante esas dos semanas fuera jodidamente el mismo. 

― No ―dijo seco, por un segundo, deseaba no hablar sobre el chico.

― Entonces, ¿por qué ya no viene? ―pregunto insistente su madre.

Ahí iban de nuevo, Kuroo suspiró.

― Esta con su amigo.

Su madre pareció disgustada con esa respuesta, claro que ella ya sabía que Kenma estaba en casa de su amigo, su hijo no paraba de recordárselo cada día.

― No me parece bien ignorar esto por más tiempo. Lo deje pasar cuando me mencionaste que Kenma pasaría la noche en casa de ese tal amigo de ustedes solo porque Tsukishima vendría a casa, pensé que solo sería por una noche, pero ya van dos semanas y lo único que hemos obtenido de él ha sido una corta llamada saludándonos.

Kuroo la miro con el entrecejo fruncido―. No sé qué quieres decirme.

― Sabes que Kenma es como un hijo para nosotros, que lo queremos y que para nosotros no es una carga que viva con nosotros ¿no es así? ―se detuvo para ver como el chico afirmaba y después continuo―. Pero si él un día no quiere volver, nosotros no podremos hacer mucho al respecto, no somos sus tutores legales.

Escuchar todo aquello lo hizo percatarse sobre la situación, a pesar de que Kenma no ha vuelto a casa él creía que era algo temporal, algo que se le pasaría al chico, eventualmente él volvería ¿no es así? Sus músculos se tensaron, creció junto a Kenma, es como un hermano para él, se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que, si un día decidía no volver, probablemente él se volvería loco.

Kuroo tembló, estaba aterrado con esa idea.

― Cualquier cosa que hayas hecho, soluciónalo. 

― ¿Qué les hace creer que esto es culpa mía? ―frunció su ceño, estaba indignado.

― Porque nosotros hablamos hoy con él, le dijimos que volviera a casa y él dijo que quizá tú no te sentirías cómodo con Tsukishima y él en el mismo lugar ―contestó su padre a su pregunta, Kuroo apretó los labios.

― No voy a peguntar razones, pero espero dejar muy en claro que esta también es casa de Kenma y espero que arregles esta situación de inmediato ―añadió su madre, ella mantenía la calma, aunque su rostro expresaba todo lo contrario, ella estaba enfurecida con él―. Me iré primero.

(...)

Como castigo, Kuroo tuvo que levantar la mesa y limpiar los trastes sucios, su padre seguía ahí, había intentado alivianar la situación con él; "Entiende a tu madre" fue lo que le dijo cuando vio la mirada llena de culpa de su hijo. Kuroo la entendía, realmente lo hacía, su madre y su amigo eran sumamente cercanos, Kenma era como el "hijo" favorito de ella, él no se siente molesto o celoso al respecto, porque a pesar de que su madre adora al teñido, ella jamás lo había dejado de lado, siempre fue justa con ambos y nunca hubo preferencia.

― Nunca habías actuado de manera tan irresponsable ―dijo su padre, viendo desde su asiento como su hijo continuaba lavando los trastes―. No entiendo porque no quieres que Kenma y Tsukishima estén juntos, no habías tenido problema con que él conociera a tus otras parejas ―su voz era tranquila, pero severa, sin ánimos de iniciar una pequeña riña entre ellos, sino, más bien para que entendiera la situación.

― Lo siento ― dijo sincero.

― No es a mí a quien tienes que pedirle disculpas ―le sonrió―, Kenma no lo dijo, pero sonaba dolido al respecto. Es tu amigo, no arruines tu amistad con él por alguien más.

― No era mi intención herir sus sentimientos ―suspiro sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos―. No pensé con claridad ese día, fui un estúpido.

― Aclara las cosas con él, si tu problema es que comparten habitación, sabes que podemos hablar con Kenma y decirle que tome una de las que estén libres. No había necesidad de pedirle que pasara la noche en casa de alguien más.

Kuroo se alteró con la idea―. No, no es eso. No me molesta compartir habitación con él.

― ¿Entonces? ―cuestionó alzando una ceja, él realmente creía que se debía a eso.

El único hijo de la pareja soltó el aire retenido―. No sé, en parte si fue porque compartimos habitación, pero nunca pensé en querer dejar de hacerlo, me gusta su compañía. Supongo que simplemente los conozco a los dos, y sé que Tsukishima puede ser algo pasivo-agresivo con sus palabras, y Kenma, aunque no lo haga notar, sé que le afecta lo que digan que él.

Su padre asintió, comprendiendo un poco más la situación―. No querías que se llevaran mal.

― Exacto, no han convivido mucho fuera de los partidos que tenemos contra Karasuno, pero sé que ambos no se llevan precisamente bien.

― Entiendo ―dijo el mayor dentro de la habitación―. Pero no solucionaras nada evitando que ellos se encuentren, estas creando un conflicto en donde no lo hay. Kenma es una persona fácil de tratar, así que estoy seguro de que encontrara la forma de llevarse con tu novio.

Su padre se levantó de su lugar y palmeo su espalda amistosamente.

― Ya es tarde, iré a descansar ―anunció y se marchó de allí, dejando a su hijo con una pila de trastes que aún le faltaban por lavar, pero no le molesto, aquello le sirvió para pensar en lo mal que estaba manejando las cosas.

Si bien, él sabe que Tsukishima no era exactamente la persona más agradable en la faz de la tierra, era prepotente, grosero, mal hablado y burlón, pero eso no lo hacía una mala persona, simplemente era alguien difícil de comprender.

Por otro lado, estaba Kenma, el chico era tranquilo por naturaleza, no le gustaban los conflictos, no era un gran hablador y a veces ignoraba a la gente que lo irritaba, pero a pesar de eso era sencillo tomarle apreció. También tenía su lado juguetón, burlón e infantil, aunque muy pocas veces dejaba ver esa faceta suya, los pocos que eran capaces de verlo quedaban fascinados.

Un ejemplo era Alisa, su ex novia, la chica era hermana de Lev, y aunque ellos terminaron en malas condiciones, ella aún le hablaba a él cuando coincidían solo para preguntar por Kenma y pedirle que le mandara saludos de su parte. Aún recuerda cuando la chica se burló de él por creer que ella estaba interesada en su teñido amigo.

― ¿Crees que me gusta Kenma? ―preguntó ella con burla―. No es feo, en realidad es bastante atractivo. Pero no me gusta, y aunque fuera el caso, creo que ya es demasiado tarde para mí ―fue lo que Alisa le dijo.

Esa fue la primera y única vez desde que terminaron que ellos finalmente tenían una conversación decente, después de ese día, ella seguía buscando únicamente a Kenma y si lo encontraba con él, entonces por educación lo saludaría, pero centraría su atención en el otro chico y eventualmente ignoraría su presencia.

Hasta el día de hoy, Kuroo aún sigue sin entender sus palabras. ¿Qué quiso decir con que ya era demasiado tarde para ella?


	4. cuatre

2017

El fin de semana paso rápido, con ello le siguieron los primeros dos días de la semana en los cuales Kuroo sabe que tiene que hacer algo al respecto, y, sin embargo, él no ha hecho nada. 

Él no sabe la verdadera razón de su tan repentino mal humor, quiere decir que es culpa de sus padres por ser tan insistentes en el tema, pero la realidad era que ellos –desde lo ocurrido el viernes por la noche–, no han vuelto a mencionar a Kenma, lo cual habría sido un gran alivio de no ser porque él sentía que las cosas se han vuelto tres veces más tensa.

Kuroo también quiso culpar a que la aproximación de la semana de exámenes estaba agregándole estrés a su situación con Kenma, pero no era así, él aún tenía dos semanas más para prepararse, y tampoco era como si se matara estudiando, siempre le dedicaba algo de tiempo uno o dos días antes de tener que presentar algún examen.

Después vino Bokuto, a quien –desde hace algunos días– ha tenido que soportar con molestos lloriqueos y lamentos que comenzaban a colmarle la paciencia. El capitán de Fukurodani ha llenado su bandeja de mensajes con cientos de quejas, y en cada uno de ellos hablaba sobre como Akaashi pasa menos tiempo con él. Pero Kuroo nuevamente descarto que su mejor amigo sea el causante de su mal humor, él siempre ha soportado que Bokuto hable sobre Akaashi, no era algo nuevo.

Finalmente, Kuroo terminó aceptando que el causante de todo era él mismo. No sabía que era lo que lo tenía de tan mal humor, pero si sabe que ha estado ignorando los mensajes de Kenma, Bokuto o cualquier otra persona desde entonces, también había dejado de buscar al teñido a la hora del almuerzo, solo le hablaba lo necesario en los entrenamientos y había dejado de insistirle que volviera a casa. 

Su humor con el paso de los días solo ha ido en declive cuando noto la falya de interés en Kenma.

Estaba jodidamente irritado, y todos parecieron darse cuenta de ello, sobre todo Yaku, quien era el que ha pasado más tiempo con él últimamente y si era sincero consigo mismo, él también estaba llegando a su límite.

― ¿Qué mierda sucede contigo? ― preguntó malhumorado un bajo chico de cabellos castaño, ya harto de su actitud.

Kuroo lo miró durante unos largos segundos en los cuales no hablo, simplemente se encogió de hombros y tomo asiento, dispuesto a ignorarlo y seguir en lo suyo. Para su mala suerte, su profesora estaba atrasada y con ello, había tiempo de sobra para ser atacado con preguntas que él no respondería.

― Oh no, ni siquiera se te ocurra ignorarme ―advirtió Yaku alzando un poco la voz y llamando la atención de los pocos alumnos que aún se encontraban dentro del salón―. No sé qué mierda te ha picado para que estés tan borde, pero lo que sea que te tenga de mal humor, soluciónalo.

― Yaku ―lo llamó el más alto mirándolo desde su asiento, el chico frente a él alzo una ceja expectante―. Cierra la boca, me irritas.

Quizá Kuroo no debió decir eso, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de retractarse, porque en el momento en el que abrió la boca para soltar una vaga disculpa, él pudo notar como el rostro de su amigo se encontraba rojo de la furia y sin siquiera poder esquivarlo, recibió un puñetazo.

― ¡Yaku! ―escucho que alguien lo llamaba, o más bien, gritaba su nombre desde lejos.

― ¡Suéltame Nobuyuki! ―el castaño se removía en los brazos del moreno chico que lo detenía―. Voy a matar a ese gran imbécil, lo juro.

― Detente, irás a detención, solo discúlpate.

― ¿Disculparme? ―preguntó ofendido el chico―. Yo no he sido quien se ha comportado como un idiota durante los últimos dos días.

Kuroo miro a su alrededor, Yaku seguía gritando lleno de ira en un absurdo intento de librarse de los opresores brazos de Kai, quien insistía en que se calmara, sus compañeros miraban sorprendidos la escena, algunos se habían acercado para ver que sucedía y otros cuantos le habían preguntado si estaba bien, él ignoro a cada uno de ellos.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando su profesora finalmente hizo acto de presencia y sin preguntar razones, con un fuerte tono de voz, los mando tanto a Yaku, Kai como a él a la oficina del director. 

Yaku finalmente había guardado silencio, pero por la forma en que fruncía su rostro, sabe perfectamente que no se ha calmado en lo absoluto, y ante la más mínima provocación, él se le tiraría encima y lo golpearía una vez más. A su lado –en medio de ambos– se encontraba Kai, quien suspiraba de vez en cuando y miraba al par de chicos a sus costados en alerta, solo por si las dudas. 

(...)

Dos semanas de detención después de clases, una semana sin poder jugar o practicar voleibol dentro de las instalaciones y tres días donde los tres involucrados limpiarían los baños de la escuela.

Eso fue lo que dijo el director después de escuchar los acontecimientos ocurridos, Kuroo no se esforzó en tratar de defenderse, sabe que esta vez ha sido su culpa y acepto el castigo sin poner replica alguna.

― Y tú ve de una maldita vez a la enfermería ―lo señalo el viejo director masajeando el puente de su nariz, no había nada peor que iniciar su miércoles por la mañana con tres chicos problemáticos metidos en su oficina.

Kuroo asintió mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la enfermería, se preguntó si el golpe había sido tan grave como para ser enviado ahí antes que, a clases. Con pereza se llevó una mano hacía el área afectada y no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño cuando sintió la punzada de dolor recorrerle por todos lados, con la yema de sus dedos pudo sentir la sangre seca e hizo una mueca de asco, ni siquiera noto cuando la sangre broto, tampoco había sentido dolor en el momento que recibió el golpe, de lo que si estaba seguro era de que ese maldito enano tenía una mano jodidamente pesada.

― Recuéstate, límpiate con esto y descansa ―le tendió un algodón y alcohol―. Cuando sientas que el mareo bajo puedes irte a casa, te haré una nota.

Él acepto y se recostó en la camilla mientras cerraba los ojos, si era sincero, no se sentía mareado, quizá un poco adolorido ahora que era consciente del golpe, pero no cree que sea necesario regresar a casa, donde tendría que dar explicaciones porque seguramente sus padres ya recibieron una llamada sobre su incidente.

Escucho como la enfermera se movía de un lado para otro, mientras abría y cerraba gabinetes, escucho el golpeteo de la pluma contra una hoja, probablemente se trataba sobre la nota que le menciono con momentos atrás.

― Necesito irme por un momento, cuando te vayas toma la nota y medicinas para la inflamación del golpe que deje en mi escritorio ―avisó ella, Kuroo la miro unos segundos antes de asentir, ella sonrió dulcemente y se marchó de allí, dejándolo en total soledad.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando escucha la puerta nuevamente ser abierta, él cree que la enfermera ha vuelto muy pronto, por lo cual no siente la necesidad de abrir los ojos en el momento que escucha unos pasos acercarse lentamente.

― Así que estabas aquí metido ―escucho una suave voz hablarle.

Kuroo abrió sus ojos y sintió su pulso acelerarse cuando noto a Kenma frente a él.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó en respuesta.

Kenma se encogió de hombros mientras analizaba su rostro, una mueca de disgusto cruzo por su cara―. Escuché que Yaku te ha dado una paliza y quise verlo por mí mismo, no estaban equivocados al respecto. 

― Muy gracioso. 

El chico le sonrió en respuesta―. ¿Por qué no te has limpiado la sangre seca? 

― Lo olvide ―mintió, en realidad sentía su cuerpo pesado debido a la falta de sueño, pero esa era algo que el otro chico no necesitaba saber.

― Dame eso ―le dijo mientras le arrebataba el algodón y alcohol de las manos.

Con ojos atentos observo como Kenma llenaba el algodón de aquel líquido y se inclinaba lo suficientemente cerca para limpiar el rastro de sangre de su rostro, sintió un poco de ardor con aquella acción, pero no se inmuto, temiendo de que si hacía un movimiento brusco el chico se alejaría de él.

― ¿Qué le has hecho a Yaku para que reaccionara así? ―cuestiono el chico con sincera curiosidad.

Kuroo sintió el caliente aliento del chico chocar con su rostro y por alguna razón comenzó a sentirse abrumado con ello, inconscientemente se hizo para atrás y el de cabello no natural lo miro con grandes ojos asustados.

― Lo siento, ¿te lastime? ―pregunto apenado.

El pelinegro negó mientras volvía acercarse al chico para que siguiera con su labor.

― ¿Por qué asumes que ha sido culpa mía? 

Kenma se detuvo un momento para mirarlo, el mayor se sintió nervioso con esa mirada.

― Yaku no suele ser agresivo a menos que se trate de Lev ―menciono, y Kuroo bufó sin poder llevarle la contra.

― He estado de mal humor últimamente y Yaku estaba en el momento menos indicado.

Kenma asintió, limpió unos segundos más su rostro y con una pequeña sonrisa dijo: ― Termine.

― Gracias ―respondió él mientras se acomodaba en su lugar para quedar frente a frente con el otro chico.

El de cabello no natural se mordió los labios, mientras miraba toda la blanca habitación a excepción de los ojos del mayor, junto sus manos con nerviosismo y su rostro tomo un bonito color carmín.

― ¿Puedo preguntar porque has estado de mal humor? ―dijo el chico, su voz salió baja y temerosa, como si no supiera si estaba haciendo lo correcto al decir aquello.

Kuroo abrió la boca para decirle que todo era culpa suya y que desde que pasa más tiempo con Akaashi, él se ha sentido remplazado y abandonado, que lo extraña y que quiere que vuelva a casa. 

Que esta de mal humor debido a que el lunes cuando se había decidido a arreglar todo, él lo vio llegando tomado de la mano con el armador de Fukurodani, que antes de despedirse el otro chico acomodo el gorro sobre su cabeza, acarició su mejilla y beso su frente provocando que Kenma enrojeciera entre risitas nerviosas.

Ese día ignoro por completo a Kenma, molesto con él y consigo mismo por no saber que le había enojado tanto aquella escena. No ayudo nada que el metiche de Yaku también observara todo y a escondidas les tomara una foto, la cual termino restregándosela en la cara a él y a todos los demás chicos diciendo que no había forma alguna de que ellos dos no estuvieran saliendo a ese punto.

Kuroo admite desde entonces se ha desquitado con Yaku, y eso los llevo a esta situación. Pero no hay forma de que le diga eso a Kenma.

― Tsukishima y yo estamos teniendo problemas ―mintió, la realidad es que su relación con el de bloqueador central Karasuno seguía igual que siempre.

― Creí que las cosas entre ustedes estaban yendo bien ―dijo el chico con genuina sorpresa al escucharlo decir aquello.

― Yo igual lo creía ―siguió con su mentira.

Kenma asintió sin mucho ánimo de seguir escuchándolo y él no pudo estar más agradecido al respecto, realmente no sabía cómo continuar con aquella mentira. Tsukishima y él no tenían exactamente la mejor relación de todas, pero tampoco iba por mal rumbo, ambos se daban su espacio cada vez que era necesario, no se hostigaban el uno al otro y tampoco eran exactamente amorosos.

― ¿No tienes clases ahora? ―le pregunto al chico quien al parecer no tenía intenciones de irse de ahí.

― Si ―le dijo y sus mejillas volvieron a tomar aquel tono rojizo con el cual el mayor comenzaba a familiarizarse tanto―, pero estaba preocupado por ti, así que vine.

Kuroo sonrió de lado en un intento de ocultar su nerviosismo ante aquella confesión, apretó sus labios en una delgada línea en un vago intento de evitar atraerlo en un abrazo y decirle lo tierno que lucía cada vez que se ponía tímido. Él no podía hacer algo como eso, sería extraño, han sido amigos por tantos años, pero nunca han sido empalagosos el uno con el otro, abrazarlo ahora y llenarlo de cumplidos en ese instante solo lo haría todo incómodo.

― Teñiste tu cabello ―respondió en su lugar el mayor, y ojalá no hubiera dicho aquello, porque la respuesta que recibió solo provoco que frunciera el ceño con desagrado.

― El rubio estaba desapareciendo, así que Akaashi me llevo a que lo retocara ―dijo mientras llevaba una mano a su sedoso cabello y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de sacudir su cabeza y mirar al chico frente a él.

― ¿Te gusta Akaashi? ―preguntó, sin poder retenerlo. Kuroo simplemente ya no soportaba aquello, necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios ya sea una respuesta afirmativa o negativa.

Esperaba que fuera la segunda, realmente lo hacía.

Kenma ladeo su cabeza confundido, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, la puerta se abrió con un estruendoso ruido que hizo a ambos chicos voltear hasta ahí.

Yaku estaba siendo empujado por Kai, ninguno de los dos lucía precisamente feliz, escucho los murmullos de ambos, parecía que estaban teniendo una pequeña riña y él podía darse una idea sobre que se trataba, después de lo que parecieron horas, Yaku finalmente se dio por vencido y a regañadientes se acercó a él con mala cara.

― Escúchame bien porque solo lo diré una vez ―le advirtió―, te perdono.

― ¿Me perdonas? ―alzó una ceja expectante.

El castaño asintió―. ¿Un abrazo? ―le preguntó entre dientes.

Kuroo rio ante el cinismo de su amigo, pero realmente no le apetecía provocarlo una segunda vez, no cuando ya conocía –por experiencia propia–, lo agresivo que este podría llegar a ser.

― No te me acerques ―advirtió con una sonrisa ladina.

El chico le mostró la lengua de manera infantil, pero le sonrió de igual forma, dando por finalizada el problema entre ellos. Su amistad era sencilla, tenían personalidades diferentes, pero de cualquier forma ellos habían logrado congeniar de una manera maravillosa logrando ser grandes amigos, aunque a Kuroo no le quedaba de otra cuando este se le pego como garrapata.

― Realmente te di un buen golpe ―silbo orgulloso viendo el mallugado rostro del contrario―. Tengo buena mano.

Kuroo bufo divertido mientras le sacaba el dedo medio, escucho a lo lejos como Kai soltaba todo el aire que estaba reteniendo y lo miro de reojo, él también estaba sonriendo, quizá tranquilo de no tener que intervenir por segunda vez en una pelea unilateral entre ambos.

― De cualquier forma, ¿qué hacen aquí? ―los cuestiono, pues el director claramente dijo que, a excepción de él, los demás deberían dirigirse directo a su clase.

― La vieja roñosa no nos permitió pasar―lamentó el bajo―. Así que Nobuyuki me obligo a venir aquí.

― Aunque la verdadera pregunta aquí es: ¿por qué Kenma está aquí? Se supone que tienes clases ―regaño el moreno al armador de Nekoma.

― ¿Kenma está aquí? ―preguntó sorprendido Yaku, realmente no había notado su presencia, pues el chico se encontraba un poco más apartado de ellos y no había dicho palabra alguna―. ¡Oh, mi dulce y tierno armador! ―saludo y lo atrajo a un fraternal abrazo.

― Hola ―saludo el menor de ahí en un tono bajo de voz que fue amortiguado con los gritos del libero.

Cuando finalmente fue liberado, Yaku le dirigió una mirada llena de desaprobación.

― ¿Qué haces fuera de clase? ¿Acaso quieres terminar como Kuroo? Piensa en tu futuro, aún eres muy joven ―lo sacudió.

Kenma oculto una pequeña risa mientras miraba con burla a su amigo, el cual estaba ofendido con las palabras de Yaku.

― Soy el mejor de la clase ― comentó.

― No lo escuches ―tapo los oídos de su menor―. Él está mintiendo al respecto.

(...)

Cuando el timbre sonó dando por finalizada la primera clase del día, Kenma supo que no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo ahí metido y el resto estuvo de acuerdo con él. Kenma fue consciente de que lamentaría salirse en medio de su clase de matemáticas con la patética excusa de que le dolía el estómago, el maestro le creyó sin chistar debido a que él no era el tipo de alumno que mentía, o eso pensaba.

― ¿Te veo en la salida? ―preguntó el teñido mientras le pasaba sus medicinas y su nota a Kuroo, estaban nuevamente ellos dos solos, Yaku y Kai habían decidido adelantarse.

― Tengo que limpiar los baños después de detención ―le dijo con malestar, no entendía porque él había sido castigado cuando el primero –y único– en soltar el golpe había sido Yaku.

Kenma le sonrió con sorna y se encogió de hombros―. Bien, te veo en casa entonces.

― Si ―respondió de manera vaga, sin reparar en lo que le había dicho―. Espera ¿qué?

El chico de segundo año ladeo su cabeza con confusión al ver la reacción del otro.

― ¿Eh?

― ¿No iras con Akaashi? 

― Esta ocupado ―comentó―. Creo que saldrá con Bokuto, no estoy seguro.

Kuroo no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que adorno sus labios cuando escucho aquello y se prometió que la próxima vez que viera su mejor amigo le daría un gran y enorme beso lleno de agradecimiento.

― Te veo en casa entonces ―se despidió de él mientras despeinaba con su mano el lacio cabello del contrario.

― Adiós ―apartó la mano de Kuroo mirándolo con disgusto y acomodando su cabello nuevamente.

― ¡Te veo a la hora del almuerzo! ―le grito cuando este ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos.

Kenma no se dio la vuelta para responder, ni siquiera hizo algún ademan de haberlo escuchado, pero él sabe que lo hizo y que, a pesar de ser ignorado, Kenma estaría esperándolo dentro de su salón para cuando esa hora llegara.

(...)

― Para estar limpiando los baños de la escuela luces muy feliz ―dijo Yaku, mientras hacía una arcada cuando abrió la puerta de un cubículo―. Mierda, ¿qué no saben bajar la llave?

― Es verdad, ¿por qué estás tan feliz? ―lo cuestionó también Kai ignorando las quejas del otro, estaba algo confundido de verlo de tan buen humor cuando días atrás era todo ceños fruncidos y palabras frías.

Kuroo se encogió de hombros― No lo sé, es un buen día quizá.

― ¿Qué clase de mierda cursi es esa? ―se burló Yaku con ojos llorosos.

― ¿Por qué estas llorando? ―lo señalo.

El chico forzó una sonrisa―. Si no salgo de aquí en este instante, prometo que vomitare.

― Deja de quejarte y termina de limpiar de una vez ―regaño a lo lejos Kai.

― Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo ya que no estas limpiando la mierda de otra persona.

― Lo siento amigo ―golpeó suavemente su espalda el capitán del equipo de Nekoma ―, realmente lo hago.

Yaku sintió la vena de su frente hincharse― ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!

― ¿Mía? ―se auto señaló, confundido.

― ¡Pues claro! Si no hubieses sido un idiota conmigo, yo jamás te habría golpeado y como consecuente, ninguno de los tres estaría aquí metido limpiando asquerosos baños.

Kuroo abrió la boca para tratar de defenderse, aunque sabe que su amigo tenía razón en lo que decía, él estuvo siendo un total imbécil últimamente, pero ni siquiera pudo emitir palabra alguna. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué si él no hubiera perdido la paciencia tan rápido ellos no estarían ahí metidos? Podría decírselo, pero sabe que ha sido culpa suya el que Yaku lo golpeara, fue él primero en desquitar su mal humor con el otro.

― Bien, yo limpiare ese cubículo ―se resignó.

El castaño asintió y con obviedad añadió: ― Es lo menos que puedes hacer.

Kuroo más tarde lamentaría haberse ofrecido, pues comprendió el asco que su amigo había sentido momentos atrás. Algún imbécil había tapado el jodido inodoro, y él entre ojos llorosos y arcadas tuvo que limpiar el desastre de alguien más.

Sea lo que sea que le estén pagando a las personas de mantenimiento, no era suficiente.

(...)

Cuando exhausto y asqueado llego hasta su casa, no pudo evitar detenerse frente a su puerta, su corazón se aceleró cuando fue consciente que, del otro lado, se encontraba adentro uno de sus más preciados amigos. Sus manos sudaron y el nerviosismo comenzó a florecer dentro de él, no entiende porque está teniendo aquella reacción tan estúpida, no sería la primera vez que Kenma estaría en su casa.

Eran pasadas las nueve de la noche, el entrenamiento del equipo de voleibol –al que tuvo que faltar–, había terminado tres horas atrás, así que si tenía algo de suerte, sus padres ya estarían acostados en su cama y dejarían pasar por aquel día lo que había ocurrido en la escuela.

Aunque la suerte no estuvo de su lado, porque una vez que abrió la puerta de su casa y se adentró, sus dos padres ya se encontraban en la sala de estar, esperándolo con brazos cruzados y miradas reprobatorias dirigidas hacia él.

― Lo siento ―se apresuró a decir, sus ojos repasando la habitación sin una sola pista de la presencia del otro chico.

Escucho a sus padres decirle algunas cosas, probablemente lo estaban regañando, cualquiera que fuera el caso, él no estaba prestando atención, porque sus ojos se seguían moviendo por todos lados en busca de Kenma, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado cuando no lo encontró.

Suspirando finalmente dirigió su atención a hacía sus padres, lucían más tranquilos y finalmente habían bajado la voz.

― Estas castigado ―dijo su padre―. No salidas con Bokuto y no voleibol durante los fines de semana hasta nuevo aviso.

El chico gimió, ¿aquello era realmente necesario? ―. Papá...

― Ya dije Tetsurō ―alzó un dedo, una clara señal de que no aceptaba replicas y que si se atrevía a iniciar un berrinche el castigo sería peor.

― Bien ―se rindió.

― Ve a darte una ducha ―le dijo su madre―. Despierta a Kenma y bajen a cenar.

Escuchar el nombre del otro hizo que su rostro se iluminara y corriera escaleras arriba para comprobar que realmente Kenma estaba ahí.

Abriendo despacio la habitación que ambos compartían, observo al chico descansar cómodamente en la cama en la que ambos dormían, un raro revoloteo en su estomago se hizo presente y se tomó los siguientes minutos para apreciar al chico. Así mismo, pensó en lo extraño que era que dos chicos de preparatoria compartieran habitación y cama cuando existían dos habitaciones más libres, pero también piensa en que eso era algo que solo ellos entendían.

Sus padres le han propuesto a Kenma el tener su propia habitación cuando ellos tenían once y doce años respectivamente, habían pasado algunos meses desde que el chico había empezado a vivir con ellos y ante la propuesta, él había aceptado sin mucho problema.

Aunque Kuroo si tuvo problemas, y mucho. En un inició creyó que sería genial volver a tener su habitación solo para él, pero conforme pasaban los días, cayó en cuenta de que se había acostumbrado a la presencia del otro chico, así que paso de dormir en su habitación a ir a tocar la puerta de Kenma para preguntar si podía pasar la noche con él, su amigo jamás tuvo problema con ello, la cama era lo suficientemente grande para ambos, por lo cual adormilado se hacía a un lado para que el otro se acomodara en la cama.

Kuroo dejo de visitarlo a medio noche cuando se cumplió el primer mes, él ya había aceptado que ambos tenían habitaciones separadas, pero fue entonces cuando Kenma comenzó a meterse en su cama en medio de la noche. Después de ello vinieron los berrinches del único hijo de la pareja donde les pedía que los dejaran compartir habitación, donde finalmente sus padres terminaron cediendo.

Pero con ello vino un problema más, y era que ellos habían comprado una segunda cama la cual se suponía, le pertenecía a Kenma, pero extrañamente cada vez que ellos iban a despertar a los niños, Kuroo, en cada ocasión, ambos se encontraban durmiendo juntos, ya sea en la cama de uno o del otro, pero nunca separados.

Así que el matrimonio, ya hartos con la situación, decidieron comprar una cama tamaño king size para ambos chicos y se deshicieron de las de tamaño individual.

Kuroo sonrió ante sus recuerdos, en aquella época sus padres por más soluciones que buscaban al final terminaron cediendo a lo que los menores exigían.

Adentrándose a su habitación observo de más cerca al chico, tenía sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas y un sinfín de emociones cruzaron por su cuerpo, se sintió especialmente cautivado.

Se dirigió hasta el baño dándole un poco más de tiempo al chico para que descansara antes de despertarlo para bajar a cenar. Una vez estuvo duchado y con ropa más cómoda se dirigió hasta la cama para despertar al chico, se preguntó si él no se sentía incomodo de seguir con el uniforme puesto.

El chico tallo sus ojos mientras bostezaba, y a Kuroo se le imagino como un pequeño gatito en aquel momento.

― Es hora de cenar.

Kenma asintió mientras trataba de despabilarse, aunque el sueño parecía apoderarse de su cuerpo, siempre ha sido difícil despertarlo.

― ¿Lloraste? ―preguntó cuándo sin querer lo miro de más y noto sus ojos algo hinchados y rojizos.

― No ―se apresuró a decir el otro chico, el cansancio desapareciendo de golpe―. Ayude a tu madre a preparar la cena y corte algo de cebolla ―se excusó, pero Kuroo no le creyó del todo.

Kuroo se acercó a él, tomo su barbilla entre sus dedos y lo obligo a mirarlo.

― ¿Está todo bien? Sabes que-

― ¿Cómo te fue limpiando baños? ―preguntó el chico mientras forzaba una sonrisa y se alejaba de él.

― Kenma ―lo llamó, algo molesto de que lo evitara.

― Tus padres lucían molestos cuando llegue, al parecer les marcaron de la escuela para decirles que te habías metido en una pelea ―continúo evadiéndolo mientras se dirigía hasta la puerta, listo para huir.

Kuroo no lo tolero más, se levantó de la cama y lo detuvo, lo obligo a darse la vuelta y mirarlo a los ojos, estaba serio y probablemente algo molesto.

― No sé qué ha ocurrido, pero no soy tan idiota para creerme esa historia sobre la cebolla. No insistiré más en el tema, pero si quieres hablar, aquí estoy yo para escucharte.

Kenma se mordió el labio mientras esquivaba los penetrantes ojos del mayor y asintió.

― De acuerdo ―dijo en voz baja―. Suéltame por favor.

Kuroo le hizo casi y lo libero, no tuvo oportunidad de decir algo más porque el chico salió rápidamente de la habitación y momentos más tardes, él lo siguió. 

Quizá sí debería insistir, Kenma no era de los que lloraban sin motivo aparente, pero tampoco era de los que se abrían con facilidad y te contaban todos sus problemas y preocupaciones.

(...)

Kuroo volvió a sentirse irritado después de ello, pero trato de ocultarlo con sonrisas y palabras amables, no quería que la cena fuera incomoda debido a él. 

Su madre lo miro detenidamente, probablemente notando que algo no iba bien con él, pero no dijo nada al respecto, aunque Kuroo sabe perfectamente que cuando ella tuviera la oportunidad, lo haría sentarse y hablar sobre ello.

― Estas más delgado ¿o es solo mi imaginación? ―preguntó la única mujer, ahora su atención se dirigió al rubio teñido

― Yo lo veo igual ―agrego su padre.

Kuroo miro de reojo al chico, lo repaso de arriba-abajo y silenciosamente estuvo de acuerdo con su madre, Kenma había bajado de peso, no de forma extrema o exagerada, pero si lucía más delgado que antes.

― Ese tal Akaashi no te alimentaba bien ¿o qué? ―atacó su madre, quizá pudo sonar un poco a la defensiva, pero ella en realidad estaba preocupada.

― Créame, él es realmente molesto con eso de las comidas ―admite mientras rueda sus ojos, probablemente recordando.

Kuroo soltó un bufido lo suficientemente alto y con toda la intención de que sea escuchado por todos en la mesa, aunque fue olímpicamente ignorado. Su sangre hirvió, cuando los tres en la mesa siguieron con su plática, donde sus padres preguntaban sobre Akaashi, y Kenma respondía cada una de sus dudas, él tuvo que tragarse sus comentarios ácidos mientras picaba la comida en su plato.

Que conversación tan molesta.

― Nos alegra tenerte de vuelta ―habló su padre, la mesa se sumió en un silencio.

― Es bueno regresar ―concordó el de cabello no natural.

Por alguna extraña razón, Kuroo siente que sus padres han tenido una conversación con Kenma antes de que él llegara, y la curiosidad comenzó a picar cada parte de su ser.

Cuando la cena finalizo, su madre mando a Kenma a ducharse y cambiarse el informe, el chico obedeció dando gracias por la comida y depositando un dulce beso en la mejilla de la mujer, quien sonrió con ternura ante tal acción.

Kuroo lo miro en todo momento, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, sabía que estaba siendo muy obvio con aquello, pero realmente estaba intrigado sobre el chico. 

Ayudo a sus padres a recoger la mesa, tirando las sobras y lavando los trastes, no ha dicho palabra alguna desde que todos se levantaron para limpiar, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que sus padres querrían hablar con él, lo había notado por primera vez cuando ambos lo miraron silenciosamente, y lo reafirmo cuando su madre abrió la boca dispuesta.

― Tetsurō ―lo llamó ella.

― Mhm ―respondió, dándole a entender que le estaba prestando atención incluso si le estaba dando la espalda.

― Sabes que tu padre y yo no somos el tipo de personas que te dicen que debes hacer o no, creemos que te hemos dado la libertad de tomar tus decisiones sin nosotros tener que entrometernos en tu vida, sin embargo, no queremos que se repita el que corras a Kenma de esta casa para invitar a alguna pareja tuya ―advirtió severamente.

Kuroo trago saliva y asintió eufóricamente―. Lo entiendo.

Él ya sabía que esto no podría suceder por segunda vez, sin embargo, se vio en la necesidad de asegurarle a su madre que si, efectivamente, jamás volvería a cometer ese error nuevamente.

― No te estamos regañando, solo queremos que quede claro que esta es tu casa tanto como lo es de Kenma y no queremos más mal entendidos ―agrego su padre rápidamente.

El chico volvió a asentir más tranquilo, realmente las personalidades de sus padres eran tan diferentes. Mientras que su madre era alguien de carácter dominante e imponente, su padre era más tranquilo y racional, de alguna extraña forma ambos se complementaban de manera perfecta y cada vez que su madre perdía la paciencia, ahí estaba su padre para alivianar la situación.

Su madre desapareció de la cocina con el entrecejo fruncido, aunque su ausencia no duro mucho tiempo porque ella regreso al poco tiempo con algunas banditas, alcohol y algodones en sus manos.

― Siéntate ―le ordeno y el chico, como siempre, obedeció inmediatamente―. No puedo creer que alguien se atreviera a golpearte en el rostro.

― No es para tanto ―calmó el chico.

Ella lo miro con burla―. ¿Bromeas? Tu padre y yo nos esforzamos mucho para hacerte lo suficientemente atractivo.

― ¡Mamá! ―exclamo con disgusto, su cara se arrugo cuando escucho las burlescas risas de sus padres.

― La próxima vez que alguien te golpee, no olvides defenderte y evitar que toque tu rostro. 

Ella limpio su rostro y procedió a ponerle las banditas en el área afectada, también lo obligo a tomarse el medicamento frente a ella para sentirse más tranquila al respecto.

Estaba feliz de que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, sin embargo, la sensación de incomodidad aun no desaparecía en su totalidad.

― Oye, mamá ―la llamó, ella lo miro esperando a que hablara―. ¿Sabes que está mal con Kenma?

― ¿De qué hablas? ―se entrometió su padre confundido.

― Me refiero a que cuando llegue, Kenma tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, me dio la sensación de que había estado llorando.

Sus padres se dieron una significativa mirada antes de mirarlo a él algo apenados, supo entonces que ellos no dirían nada al respecto.

― No es algo que nosotros debamos decirte, el día que Kenma se sienta listo, él te lo dirá.

― ¿Decirme qué?

― Kuroo ―lo llamó su padre con un tono de advertencia.

― ¿Qué no me están contando? 

Su madre se acerco a él y tomo sus manos.

― Sube a tu habitación y no hagas sentir incomodo a Kenma ―le pidió ella, evadió por completo el tema, tal y como el teñido lo había hecho antes.

Kuroo no tuvo de otra más que aceptar a regañadientes, no estaba conforme con el hecho de que sus padres –y Kenma– parecieran ocultarle algo que parecía de suma importancia, quería seguir insistiendo, pero sabe que sus padres no dirán palabra alguna y Kenma tampoco parecía una fuente de información viable, el chico no hablaría a menos de que así lo quisiera, y al parecer, entre ellos no existía la suficiente confianza aún.

(...)

Cuando llegó a su habitación, noto que el menor ya se había duchado y también se había cambiado el uniforme por su pijama, la cual consistía en una vieja sudadera que en algún momento le perteneció a él y unos pequeños shorts que desaparecían bajo la enorme sudadera.

¿Kenma siempre ha sido tan pequeño?

Su cabello aún estaba húmedo y el aprovecho que aún no había notado su presencia para acercarse silenciosamente hasta él y abrazarlo por la espalda, el chico dio un pequeño salto, pero cuando noto de quien se trataba, rápidamente se calmó y con mejillas rojas se apartó de él.

― Recuérdame nunca hacer enojar a Yaku ―dijo el menor mientras miraba al mayor y con dedos tímidos paso las yemas de ellos por su golpe.

― Él no sería capaz de golpearte ―aseguró―, eres su persona favorita.

Y aunque Kuroo estaba diciendo la verdad, también es consciente de que no permitiría que el otro chico –o cualquier otra persona–, le pusiera una mano encima.

Kuroo lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a rastras hasta la cama, donde lo sentó y bajo la atenta mirada del chico, se dedicó a sacar la secadora del cajón para después enchufarla y finalmente encargarse del húmedo cabello del otro.

― Cogerás un resfriado si no lo secas ―fue lo único que dijo cuando él miro con duda.

Kuroo no suele secar el cabello del chico, realmente solo se lo recordaba antes de que se acostara y Kenma lo hacía por sí mismo, sin embargo, aquel día fue diferente, él sintió la necesidad de cuidar del más bajo, no habría podido detenerse incluso si así lo hubiese deseado.

Kenma por su parte no dijo nada, sintiéndose adormilado con las caricias del mayor sobre su cuero cabelludo, recargo su frente en el estómago del contrario mientras cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba de los mimos. Muy en el fondo, él amaba ser tratado con delicadeza, pero él no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, pero eso no importaba, Kuroo no necesitaba que se lo dijeran, porque él ya lo sabía.

― No has respondido mi pregunta ―le recordó Kuroo.

― ¿Qué pregunta? ―pregunto el chico en un tono más alto de lo normal, debido a que el ruido de la secadora amortiguaba su voz.

― Te pregunte si te gustaba Akaashi.

― Ah, eso ―recordó vagamente―. No, no me gusta.

Kuroo no sabe porque el peso sobre sus hombros se sintió más liviano, ni porque le alegro tanto escucharlo decir aquello o el porque sonrió al escuchar su respuesta.


	5. cinq

2017

En un sábado a las nueve de la mañana, un cansado y molesto Kuroo baja las escaleras con pereza para dirigirse hacia la puerta principal después de haber escuchado el timbre sonar durante los pasados diez minutos y de que un adormilado Kenma lo empujara fuera de la cama para atender a quien sea que estuviera detrás de esa puerta.

Kuroo quiso discutirle al pequeño chico de cabello teñido que dormía a su lado porque no había forma alguna de que él se levantara de la cama, pero los pequeños soniditos que hacía cuando estaba dormido lo detuvieron y no tuvo de otra más que ir él a abrir la puerta y desear cerrarla en cuanto vio quien estaba del otro lado.

― ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ―fue lo primero que salió de sus labios cuando vio a la persona molesta que no paraba de tocar el timbre como un maldito niño pequeño.

― Buenos días a ti también ―le sonrió Bokuto de manera burlesca.

― Bokuto ―lo llamó con notoria advertencia en su voz.

El chico bufo mientras rodaba sus ojos, pero sin perder la pizca de burla que lo delataba ―. Solo quise pasar a visitar a mi mejor amigo, ¿esta eso mal?

― Sabes que estoy castigado ―le recordó.

El chico soltó una sonora carcajada mientras se encogía de hombros―. Lo sé, nada de salidas conmigo. 

Kuroo asintió―. Si lo entiendes entonces volveré a preguntarlo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Tus padres no dijeron nada sobre no poder venir a visitarte ―explicó― ¿Puedo pasar? Se me congelan las bolas aquí afuera.

Kuroo gruño y abrió la boca para soltarle un par de insultos. Agradecía que viniera a visitarlo, pero ¿tenía que ser necesariamente a las jodidas nueve de la mañana? Dios, estaba tan exhausto, el día anterior después de tres largas horas de detención tuvo que ir a limpiar los jodidos baños de la escuela hasta pasadas las nueve.

Lo único que lo reconfortaba era saber que, durante esos días, Kenma sin falta alguna lo esperaba para volver juntos a casa, eso aminoraba un poco su mal humor.

― Buenos días Kenma ―saludo su mejor amigo con un tono chillón al chico que comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

Kuroo se giró para verlo, el pálido chico bajaba las escaleras con los ojos entrecerrados, una mano hecha puño tallaba suavemente uno de ellos y con la otra se apoyaba del barandal para no caer. 

Adorable.

Kenma termino de despabilarse y miro al recién llegado.

― Hola ―saludo sin muchas ganas y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Kuroo, el más bajo se alzó en puntillas para observar sobre el hombro de su amigo al recién llegado―. ¿Qué traes ahí? ―señalo sus manos.

Los otros dos chicos dirigieron su mirada hacía donde indicaba el menor, Kuroo frunció su ceño al no haberse percatado antes que el chico traía en sus manos un recipiente que no dejaba ver el interior ya que estaba cubierto con una bolsa negra.

― Oh, es pastel de manzana ―le dijo y la sonrisa en su rostro tembló― Es para ti.

Los sentidos de Kenma parecieron activarse porque en menos de un segundo se encontraba haciendo de lado a Kuroo y mirando de una manera algo infantil el detalle que el chico había traído.

― Gracias Bokuto, eres el mejor ―agradeció el chico de manera sincera mientras tomaba entre sus manos el recipiente y sus ojos brillaban con ilusión.

― No me des las gracias a mi ―dijo entre dientes―. Akaashi lo preparo para ti.

Kenma volteo a verlo con sorpresa y su boca se abrió en una perfecta "O".

― ¿Akaashi? ¿Vino contigo? ―preguntó algo impaciente mientras miraba por detrás del peli-plateado sin ninguna señal del chico.

― Si, ya viene ―informó con desagrado―. Esta haciendo una llamada.

El de cabello no-natural asintió y se dispuso a salir de casa para ir en busca del ya antes mencionado, pero fue detenido por la mano de Kuroo en su brazo, se giró para verlo y se tensó al ver su rostro totalmente serio.

― Deberías abrigarte antes de salir ―aconsejo el chico mientras sus ojos bajaban sin pudor alguno hasta sus desnudas piernas.

Kenma sintió su rostro arder ante aquella acción y Kuroo no pudo evitar la sonrisa en sus labios, el chico tenía la extraña manía de deshacerse de sus pantalones de dormir entre sueños, quedando solo con la parte de arriba, la cual normalmente consistía de enormes sudaderas que le pertenecían.

― Cierto ―dijo en un pequeño susurro corriendo escaleras arriba para ponerse algo antes de salir a la calle.

El pelinegro lo siguió con la mirada sin poder apartar sus ojos de esas lechosas piernas libres de vellos, ¿Kenma siempre tuvo esas piernas tan bonitas? Si lo piensa en aquel momento, él jamás se ha fijado en la anatomía de su amigo. Sabe que Kenma es bonito, pero últimamente él lo encuentra más atractivo que antes.

¿Sera la pubertad? Si, probablemente sea eso.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, finalmente dirigió su atención a su mejor amigo que lo miraba como con una sonrisa burlona y ojos llenos de picardía.

― ¿Por qué me miras así? ―preguntó de una manera algo agresiva, aunque eso solo incentivo a que el otro se burlara de él.

― Curiosidad ―chasqueo su lengua restándole importancia.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―frunció su entrecejo, odiaba cuando Bokuto actuaba como si supiera algo que él no.

― ¿Cómo esta Tsukki? ―cambió de tema repentinamente entrando a su casa con confianza y dirigiéndose hasta la sala de estar, el chico ni siquiera se dio la vuelta, él sabe que Kuroo lo está siguiendo.

― Bien ―respondió sin entender a que venía la pregunta―, supongo.

Una vez Bokuto estuvo sentado lo miro con una ceja alzada y su sonrisa se agrando aún más –si es que eso era posible–, Kuroo quiso golpearlo hasta que le dijera que mierda traía en mente, pero su atención se dirigió hasta Kenma que venía bajando las escaleras ya con un pantalón, aunque aún permanecía con la sudadera color negro diez veces más grande que él y que lo hacían lucir tan pequeño y lindo a la vez.

Kuroo tiene ganas de abrazarlo.

― Ahora vuelvo ―les avisó a ambos chicos―. Iré con Akaashi 

Sin esperar una respuesta de ambas partes, salió con una velocidad impresionante de la casa mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

Kuroo y Bokuto se mantuvieron en un silencio incomodo hasta que el segundo decidió romperlo con incontables lloriqueos antes de abalanzarse al cuerpo de su mejor amigo en busca de consuelo.

Kuroo lo pateo lejos, pero su mejor amigo era insistente.

― ¡Aléjate de mí! ―intento apartarlo.

― ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? ―moqueo―. A él le preparo un jodido pastel de manzana y a mí ni siquiera me dio los buenos días.

El pelinegro dejo de resistirse y apretó sus dientes hasta que los sintió rechinar, bien, admite que en cuanto supo de aquello tuvo ganas de tomar el pastel de manzana y tirarlo a la basura, así como las inmensas ganas de evitar que fuera tras Akaashi se hicieron presentes.

Demonios, ni siquiera sabe porque le molesta tanto.

― Deja de actuar como un mocoso ―volvió a apartarlo y el contrario por primera vez no obtuvo resistencia.

Lo observo, sus ojos estaban algo rojos, pero ninguna lagrima caía de ellos y eso solo lo hizo bufar mientras viraba los suyos propios. Bokuto realmente tenía un problema con poder controlar sus emociones, ¿cómo es posible que de un momento a otro se pusiera tan depresivo?

― No entiendo, de la nada se volvieron tan unidos ―menciono con asombro―. Ellos se la vivían ignorándose y de repente Kenma pasa las noches con él, Akaashi lo lleva a clases, se la viven tomados de las manos ¡Y hasta comparten besos! 

La sangre de Kuroo hirvió―. ¿Besos?

― ¡Si, besos! ―gritó eufórico―. En la frente, en las mejillas, en la nariz y no quiero pensar en que otros lugares se han besado. Eso rompería mi corazón.

― Bokuto ―lo llamó, realmente no quería seguir escuchando aquello, no estaba del todo feliz con aquella platica y por alguna extraña razón quiere ir detrás de Kenma y traerlo a rastras hasta la casa, el saber que ellos estaban juntos en aquel momento lo inquietaba un poco.

― Incluso la señora Akaashi está encantada con Kenma, habla de lo educado, dulce y lindo que es todo el maldito tiempo. 

― Bokuto ―volvió a llamarlo con un tono de voz más duro, el chico cerro su boca finalmente y le dirigió una mirada de cachorro herido―. Simplemente confíensele tus sentimientos.

El peli-plateado se exalto al escuchar aquellas palabras―. ¡Lo dices como si fuera sencillo!

― En realidad, si lo es ―contestó con calma.

Bokuto bufo y sin previo aviso le soltó un pequeño golpe en la frente, no fue un golpe como el que le había dado Yaku, pero si fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle un quejido de dolor.

― Eso es porque tú no te has enamorado, es sencillo para ti decirle lo que sientes a la persona que te gusta ya que sientes atracción por ellos de manera superficial, no llegas a conocer del todo a tus parejas, Kuroo.

¿Qué tenía la gente con golpearlo últimamente?

Bokuto continuó. ― Pero cuando conoces sus habitados, sus actitudes, detectas sus errores y aspectos negativos y aun así sigues pensando que es perfecto. Es en ese momento que tú probablemente sabes que te has enamorado de esa persona.

¿Será un imán de los golpes? 

― Yo amo a Akaashi, pero si le confieso mis sentimientos y él no se siente de la misma manera solo provocare todo lo que estoy tratando de evitar, irremediablemente nuestra amistad se vería afectada por mis sentimientos y nos alejaríamos poco a poco. ¡No quiero apartarme de Akaashi! ¿Qué sería de mi sin él?

Si lo piensa ha estado recibiendo muchos golpes últimamente, el día anterior Kenma golpeo su brazo porque se había reído cuando Lev lo llamó enano, luego recibió otro golpe de Yaku por no defender a su adorado armador y finalmente recibió un último golpeo por parte de Lev por ser tan malo con él.

― ¿Me estas escuchando hijo de puta? ―Bokuto lo saco de sus pensamientos con un golpe.

De eso estaba hablando, ¿por qué la gente tenía que golpearlo tanto?

― Sí, sí, sí. Akaashi esto, Akaashi lo otro, lo amas, él no te ama, o no lo sabes con certeza ya que eres un cobarde y no eres capaz de decirle lo que sientes, bla bla bla ―trato de recordar una cuarta parte de lo que había dicho su amigo, pero realmente había dejado de prestarle atención en el segundo que soltó la primera palabra.

Bokuto se cruzó de brazos tal cual un niño berrinchudo―. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

El pelinegro por primera vez en lo que va de la mañana le hizo caso y se cuestionó a sí mismo.

― Supongo que sí.

― ¿En serio? ―alzo sus cejas con sorpresa―. ¿De quién?

― ¿Tsukishima tal vez? ―se llevó una mano a la barbilla, no luciendo del todo seguro con su respuesta.

― ¿Me lo estas preguntando a mí? ―sonrió socarronamente.

― No ―se apresuró a decir―, me gusta Tsukishima.

― Pero eso no fue lo que te he preguntado ―mordió su labio ocultando la pequeña risita que quería aparecer.

Kuroo ladeo su cabeza confundido―. ¿No es lo mismo? Gustar, amar. Es la misma mierda disfrazada con otra palabra.

Bokuto abrió la boca indignado, se llevó una mano al pecho para que su reacción luciera aún más dramática.

― Eres imposible ―jadeo profundamente herido―. Ya quiero ver el día que realmente te enamores de alguien y este llorando en un rincón porque no sabes si esa persona se siente de la misma forma que tú.

Kuroo carcajeo―. Seguro.

― ¡Hablo en serio! ―volvió a golpearlo―. El día en que ese momento llegue no quiero que vengas arrastrándote a mí para buscar consuelo, no te lo daré, hijo de puta.

El peli-negro aún con una sonrisa en sus labios le saco el dedo medio y siguió burlándose de él.

Kuroo no se preocupa por ello, él sabe que esta con Tsukishima porque lo quiere ¿no es así? Quizá no eran las personas más románticas y puede que a su novio no lo hagan sonrojarse los halagos que el mayor le decía o que él tampoco sentía su corazón latir frenéticamente cuando estaba con Tsukishima, pero sin duda tenían buena química y se entendían.

¿No era eso suficiente?

(...)

Durante los próximos treinta minutos, Kuroo continuo escuchando a Bokuto quejarse –o fingió hacerlo–, sabe que la mayor parte de aquella charla giraba en torno de cierta persona y lo otra parte era quejándose de lo aburrido que estaba y de no ser porque estaba castigado ellos seguramente podrían estar practicando un poco, como suelen hacerlo cada vez que se ven.

Bokuto realmente amaba el voleibol, y ese entusiasmo suele lograr ponerle los pelos de punta.

― Ya se tardaron. ¿Qué tanto estarán haciendo? ―abulto sus labios en un puchero lleno de reproche mientras se asomaba por la ventana para ver algo.

― Deja de ser tan metiche ―regaño el moreno, aunque las ganas de salir en busca de Kenma incrementaban con cada segundo que pasaba.

Bokuto rodó los ojos―. ¿Por qué Akaashi tiene que ser tan afectivo con Kenma? Es como si no pudiera mantener sus manos lejos de él.

Su pierna se movió frenéticamente, definitivamente él no se levantaría de la comodidad de su sillón para ver con sus propios ojos a lo que se refería Bokuto, de tan solo imaginarlos a ellos dos juntos le enfermaba.

― ¡Oh, ya vienen! ―anunció corriendo lejos de la ventana―. Espero que no me hayan visto.

― Seguramente lo hicieron ―afirmo él, no había forma humana que los menores no lograran verlo, literalmente había abierto toda la cortina y pegado a su cara contra el vidrio en un inútil intento de escuchar la plática.

Bokuto abrió la boca para reprocharle su pésima actitud, no es como si su mejor amigo fuera una perita en dulce que va por la vida dándole palabras llenas de amor, pero últimamente está muy borde y cada palabra que suelta está cargada de crueldad.

"Falta de voleibol" pensó el peli-plateado y asintió estando de acuerdo consigo mismo.

La puerta se abrió y con ello dos chicos entraron tras ella, la mirada de los mayores rápidamente se dirigió a ellos y una mirada disgustada se hizo presente cuando notaron sus manos entrelazadas.

En serio, ¿qué mierda ocurría con ambos? 

― Saldré con Akaashi, volveré antes de que anochezca ―informó el chico el de cabello no-natural con las mejillas algo sonrosadas, aunque Kuroo no puede decir con exactitud si es por las bajas temperaturas o por el hecho de que el armador de Fukurodani no tiene intenciones de soltar su mano.

― ¿A dónde irán? ―preguntó un desanimado Bokuto, ese chico realmente podía pasar de ser un rayo de sol a una nube gris en tan solo un par de segundos.

― Al cine ―le explico al chico.

― Que sorpresa, nosotros también ―se apresuró a decir Kuroo, no sabe de dónde salió aquello, pero no había forma alguna que se retractara―. ¿Les molesta si vamos todos juntos?

Akaashi lo miro frunciendo su ceño, algo como una extraña competencia entre miradas se hizo presente entre ellos dos y de no ser por Kenma quien absorto de la situación entre ambos, habló irrumpiendo su batalla.

― Creí que estabas castigado ―le recordó el chico, de manera inocente y tierna.

Las ganas de querer abrazarlo volvieron aparecer, con mucha más intensidad.

― Lo estoy ―concordó con el menor―. Pero ellos jamás dijeron que no podía salir contigo.

Kenma enrojeció ante esas palabras y mantuvo su boca cerrada, él realmente no sabía que responder ante ello. El mayor sonrió con sorna y miro con burla a su acompañante, quien solo se limitó a bufar ante lo ridículo que estaba comportándose.

― Eso fue cruel ―hablo Bokuto con una voz cargada de indignación pura―. Akaashi y yo también iremos con ustedes.

(...)

Kuroo no entiende porque mierda tomo aquella decisión tan jodidamente estúpida. Puede empezar diciendo que hacía tanto frio que el simple respirar le dolía, ni siquiera las dos chamarras que se puso sobre su sudadera había logrado aminorar los efectos. 

Después, estaba sin duda alguna, que había sido olímpicamente ignorado por Kenma y Akaashi quienes estaban absortos en su propia conversación que fluía con tanta naturalidad que logro hacerlo sentirse un poco fuera de lugar, ellos parecían conocerse de toda la vida.

Finalmente viene la parte más molesta: Bokuto. Sin duda alguna el hecho de que Kenma y Akaashi se volvieran tan cercanos de un día para otro no solo lo había afectado a él, sino también a su mejor amigo, y aunque Kuroo está acostumbrado a escucharlo parlotear y suspirar por cierta persona, definitivamente con esta nueva amistad, él se había vuelto mil veces más molesto que antes.

Él podría estar en la comodidad de su casa con una temperatura más agradable y sin embargo tomo la decisión de acompañar a los otros chicos para ver una película que lo dejo dormido con tan solo veinte minutos de iniciada. Aunque no puede decir que fue del todo mala, Kenma permitió que dormitara en su hombro mientras le propinaba pequeñas caricias en su cuero cabelludo.

Lo mejor fue ver la cara de fastidio de Akaashi, sentía que del alguna forma él había ganado aquella batalla inexistente sobre: "Quién conseguía la atención de Kenma" 

En aquel momento, cuando el reloj dio las ocho en punto, Kuroo se volvió a preguntar cuando sería la hora en la que todos decidieran encaminarse a sus propias casas. Sus padres probablemente se enfadarían por desobedecerlos, pero en su defensa, él no está saliendo con Bokuto únicamente, habían dos personas más involucras también, eso era diferente ¿no?

― Kuro, ¿quieres algo de beber? ―el pequeño chico teñido tomo la manga de su chamarra y lo obligo a bajar la vista para verlo.

El mayor parpadeo para centrar su vista en el chico frente a él, su respiración se cortó ante la imagen, Kenma tenía su nariz roja y su cabello caía sobre su pálida piel, la cual era iluminada por la luz artificial de los alumbrados públicos.

Sin poder evitarlo, llevo una de sus manos al rostro del más bajo y acarició su mejilla cuando el ya tan reconocido sonrojo hizo acto de presencia. Su pulso se aceleró, sin embargo, no se apartó, incluso si comenzaba a sentirse abrumado con la ola de emociones que aparecieron de forma tan inesperada.

― Estas frío ―le informó ignorando su pregunta y soplando algo de aire en su rostro provocando que el menor cerrara sus ojos ante ello.

Tierno.

― Hace frío ―murmuro con voz tímida y él no pudo evitar sonreír.

Kuroo finalmente le echó un vistazo a la vestimenta del chico, la cual solo consistía en unos jeans rasgados de la rodilla y le enorme sudadera color negro que le pertenecía, estaba bastante desabrigado para la ocasión. Incluso él aún era capaz de sentir el frío penetrar sobre la doble chamarra que traía puestas, no quiere ni imaginar cómo se sentiría Kenma en ese momento.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, se deshizo de una chamarra, el frió lo golpeo rápidamente y un ligero temblor lo recorrió por todo su cuerpo, a pesar de ello, hizo caso omiso a las quejas que su cuerpo ponía ante la falta de calor y se apresuró a darle su chamarra a Kenma, el chico lo miro cohibido.

― Te enfermaras si no te la pones ―le explico mientras lo obliga a colocarse la chamarra.

Una suave risa escapo de sus labios cuando lo observo nuevamente, se veía tan pequeño vistiendo su ropa.

― ¿Qué te da tanta gracia? ―bufo el menor.

Esta vez Kuroo no se detuvo, no podría hacerlo incluso si así lo deseaba, él definitivamente abrazo a Kenma. 

Lo atrajo a su cuerpo sintiendo como el chico se acomodaba escondiendo su rostro en su pecho y con timidez rodeaba su cuerpo con sus delgados brazos. De un momento a otro, Kuroo finalmente dejo de sentir frío y una extraña calidez lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

― Luces adorable vistiendo mi ropa ―confesó Kuroo y aunque no esperaba una respuesta del contrario, no pudo contener la sonrisa en sus labios cuando Kenma lo apretó más fuerte.

Sin duda alguna, Kenma era realmente tierno.

(...)

El camino regreso a casa fue definitivamente, su momento favorito del día. Bokuto se encargo de acaparar toda la atención de Akaashi lo cual a su vez ocasiono que Kenma estuviera con él, aunque Kuroo tampoco hubiera permitido que se apartara de su lado, lo mantenía aprisionado con un brazo en sus hombros mientras jugaba con el cierre de su chamarra.

El silencio entre ambos era cómodo, no tenían necesidad de hablar y solo se dedicaban a escuchar la absurda platica que tenía Bokuto con el otro chico, el cual comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia, pero a pesar de ello, él jamás fue grosero o rudo con el chico, le contestaba cuando era necesario y evitaba que el grandulón a su lado chocará con la gente cuando movía de manera exagerada sus brazos.

Un gran tramo del camino se mantuvieron así, hasta que todos se detuvieron. Los chicos de Nekoma miraron a los de Fukurodani y viceversa.

― Es aquí donde separamos nuestros caminos ―exclamó con fingida tristeza el capitán de Fukurodani para después mirar animado a su acompañante― Akaashi, déjame llevarte a casa.

― No es necesario ―dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

― Lo haré de todos modos ―toco su nariz y sonrió con burla cuando lo vio fruncir su ceño.

Bokuto se dirigió hacia los otros chicos y alzo una ceja, su mirada cayó directo al brazo de su mejor amigo, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

― Adiós cabeza de pudín ―se acercó a él despeinando su lacio cabello y obteniendo un suave manotazo en su mano, no por parte de quien esperaba recibirlo, sino, por parte de Kuroo quien lo miraba duramente.

Kenma refunfuño por lo bajo y se apartó de ambos chicos para dirigirse hacia Akaashi para despedirlo. El capitán de Nekoma lo observó alejarse y su estómago se contrajo cuándo estuvo a lado del otro chico y el aura que los rodeaba cambiaba a una totalmente melancólica, comenzaba a enfermarme verlos a ambos tan juntos.

Asegurándose que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, el peli-plateado hablo en voz baja.

― De no saber que tienes novio, creería que Kenma y tú son una pareja recién casada.

Kuroo ladeo su cabeza con confusión―. ¿Eh?

― Oh, ya sabes ―inició con clara burla en su tono de voz―. No te has apartado de su lado, llevas abrazándolo toda la noche y hasta tu ropa lleva puesta. Puede malinterpretarse ante los ojos de cualquiera.

― No entiendo que tratas de decirme ―confesó, confundido con todo lo que acababa de decirle.

― Por supuesto que no cabeza hueca ―golpeo su frente y carcajeo.

― ¿Tiene algo de malo ser afectuoso con mi amigo de la infancia? ―cuestiono, claramente molesto con la actitud del otro chico.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! Si tomamos en cuenta que tú no eres cariñoso con ninguno de tus amigos, claro, exceptuando a Kenma ―sus ojos brillaron con picardía.

Kuroo chasqueo la lengua mientras se cruzaba de brazos, era evidente que su trato hacía Kenma era diferente al del resto. Ellos vivían juntos, prácticamente pasaban la mayor parte de las horas del día conviviendo y solían estar todo el tiempo compartiendo la compañía del otro.

― ¿No dijiste que Yaku estaba apostando con la gente? ―pregunto en un molesto canturreo cambiando tan repentinamente de tema provocando que el contrario parpadeara intentando recordar algo.

― Si, él cree que Kenma y Akaashi son o serán pareja ―bufo con desgano, el tan solo decirlo en voz alta le causaba un malestar enorme.

Bokuto volvió a reír ―. Dile que yo también quiero apostar con él.

― ¿Qué? ―jadeo con sorpresa ante su confesión―. ¡Creí que querías que Akaashi fuera tu novio!

― ¡Y aun lo deseo! ―aclaró rápidamente y exaltado miro de reojo al antes mencionado asegurándose que no había escuchado nada, soltó un suspiro de alivio―. Yo voy apostar sobre otra cosa.

― ¿Qué cosa?

― No es de tú interés 

― ¡Bien! Entonces ve y dile tú mismo.

― ¿El gran Tetsurō Kuroo me está haciendo una rabieta? ―alzo sus cejas con falsa y sorpresa y no dudo en mostrarle la lengua de manera infantil cuándo esté gruñó irritado.

Su pelea continua durante algunos minutos más, donde Kuroo intentaba sacarle algo de información y el otro se burlaba libremente en su cara diciéndole que no le diría palabra alguna sobre ello. El moreno estaba listo para ahorcar a Bokuto con sus propias manos sin importarle las consecuencias de su acto, de no ser porque Akaashi llamo el nombre de su mejor amigo y él rápidamente se dirigió a su lado, tal perro obediente.

Bokuto fue arrastrado lejos de ahí, lo escucho gritarle un par de cosas, pero rápidamente fue callado por Akaashi quien le dijo que debería dejar de ser tan ruidoso.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, él tenía mucha curiosidad sobre la apuesta que haría Bokuto con Yaku, aunque podía darse una idea, seguramente le diría que apostaría todos sus ahorros –que no eran muchos realmente– si no era capaz de salir oficialmente con Akaashi Keiji. Si, seguramente era eso.

El estornudo de Kenma lo trajo a la realidad y él camino hasta donde se encontraba.

― Estoy bien, solo fue un estornudo ―dijo el menor cuando sintió las manos de Kuroo por todo su rostro en un intento de tomar su temperatura corporal.

― Te dije que enfermarías ―lo acusó mientras hacía el ademán de quitarse su chamarra sobrante para dársela al chico de bonitos ojos dorados.

― ¡No! Te juro que estoy bien ―se apresuró a decir―, no necesitas darme otra chamarra, estoy bien con la que tengo.

― Kenma ―lo llamo con voz sería.

― Kuro ―dijo con el mismo tono, aunque la sonrisita en su rostro lo delataba totalmente, él encontraba divertida la situación―. Tú también necesitas abrigarte o podrías enfermarte.

― De los dos, tú eres el más propenso a enfermarse ―susurro cuando sintió la cercanía del otro chico―. Aparte, sé que me cuidarías si ese fuera el caso.

Kenma alzo sus cejas mientras que con sus manos acomodaba a la perfección la prenda de vestir que mantenía cálido a su amigo, subió el cierre para asegurarse de que estuviera totalmente cubierto y sonrió con dulzura.

― ¿Cuidarte? No gracias, eres insoportable cuando te resfrías ―se burló de él apartando las manos de su cuerpo, pero siendo nuevamente tomado por las propias manos del contrario.

Kuroo no se cansa de observar aquel bonito sonrojo en sus mejillas, cada vez está más curioso sobre el tipo de reacciones y expresiones que pueda tener el otro chico.

― Eso hirió mis sentimientos ― inclino un poco su cabeza hasta encontrarse a su altura.

― Eres un niño, Kuro ―respondió mientras rodaba sus ojos.

El pelinegro pudo sentir el aliento del contrario chocar contra su rostro, era consciente de lo cerca que ambos se encontraban, cualquier movimiento en falso y ellos realmente terminarían besándose.

Ignorando los latidos de su corazón cuando ambas miradas conectaron y el aliento le fue arrebatado de golpe, él finalmente cerro el espacio entre ellos.

Beso con ternura y lentitud su roja nariz antes de apartarse de él y admirarlo con una sonrisa.

― Vamos a casa ―dijo después de lo que pareció una eternidad, pero en realidad solo habían pasado un par de segundos―. Hay un pastel de manzana que espera por ti.

Kuroo definitivamente ama esta faceta de Kenma y atesoraría de por vida la bonita imagen de su amigo de la infancia totalmente sonrojado, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y sus ojitos algo nublados.


	6. six

2017

― Cierra la boca de una puta vez ―fue lo primero que salió de la boca del capitán de Nekoma cuando se acercó al resto de los chicos para observar de cerca a los involucrados.

Sería un terrible mentiroso si dijera que no se encontraba molesto con lo ocurrido, porque lo estaba y mucho, pero, sobre todo, la exasperación que comenzaba a inundarlo lo hacía sentirse terriblemente irritado. El capitán miro a Lev, el chico de primer año estaba absorto en un constante e imparable llanto, y al parecer, ahora también estaba terriblemente herido por las duras palabras de Kuroo.

Resoplo cuando vio los ojos digno de un cachorro bajo una tormenta que el medio ruso le dedico, y por si no fuera suficiente, todavía se tomó el tiempo para proceder a ignorarlo olímpicamente y luego bajar la mirada hasta toparse con el chico de cabello no natural siendo ayudado por el resto del equipo para reincorporarse, sin embargo, a pesar de que no lucir gravemente herido, definitivamente, Kuroo no pudo dejar pasar por alto la mueca llena de incomodidad que hizo cuando apoyo una de sus manos sobre el frío y duro suelo.

Kuroo no puede decir con exactitud lo que paso, todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para procesarlo, sin embargo, por la cara llena de culpabilidad del bloqueador central, sabe que todo fue a causa de Lev.

― ¡Lo siento! ―volvió a repetir el medio ruso, su voz sonaba algo amortiguada por el imparable llanto.

Una vez Kenma estuvo de pie miro al chico frente a él y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

― Los accidentes pasan ―fue lo que dijo en respuesta, algo cansado también.

Kuroo nuevamente mira al chico de baja estatura, ve como a pesar de su semblante sereno y su cara sin expresión alguna de dolor, él aun así sobo su muñeca con la mano izquierda.

Apretó sus labios en una fina línea y dio un paso hasta él para examinarlo de pies a cabeza, cosa que no fue realmente necesaria porque Yaku se le adelanto y tomo de los hombros al de cabello no natural.

― ¿En serio estas bien? ―volvió a preguntarle, incluso si lo había hecho hace menos de dos minutos―. Lev no es precisamente pequeño, él cayó completamente sobre ti.

― Lo estoy ―repitió con una cara llena de molestia por las interminables preguntas, a pesar de que ya había dicho mil y un veces que se encontraba bien.

Yaku no pareció del todo conforme con ello, pero lo dejo ser, inseguro sobre si debía continuar hostigando a Kenma con preguntas que no tenía mayor interés en responder. Aunque segundos después decidió ir a regañar a Lev por ser tan torpe y después hacer un intento de consolarlo, aunque fallo terriblemente en el proceso, pues el chico termino llorado aún más fuerte.

― Pero, ¡casi mato a Kenma! ―se lamentó limpiando las lágrimas que obstruían su vista.

El castaño miro el techo en una clara señal de súplica ―. Deja de dramatizar, luces horrible cuando lloras.

― Eso es cruel ―hipo el medio ruso.

― Pero sincero ―sonrió el chico de baja estatura―. Ven vamos a que te limpies esas lágrimas.

Lev asintió dejándose guiar por su mayor intentando contener los sollozos que amenazaban salir y con la cabeza agachada, realmente avergonzado por lo que había ocurrido.

Kuroo le agradeció internamente a Yaku por ocuparse de Lev, porque siendo sincero, él tenía unas inmensas ganas de gritarle en la cara lo descuidado que había sido, pero no tenía el ánimo de iniciar una pelea y ni siquiera le dio tiempo para ello cuando su mirada nuevamente viajo hasta su amigo de la infancia.

Se acercó a él.

― Estoy bien ―se apresuró a decir antes de que Kuroo tuviera la oportunidad de preguntar.

― No lo estas ―aseguro.

― Lo estoy ―dijo en voz baja.

De pronto el aura entre ellos cambio drásticamente, Kenma había sido directo y duro con sus palabras cuando el resto del equipo se acercó hasta él para preguntarle sobre su condición, sin embargo, con Kuroo lucía pequeño e indefenso, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

El rubio teñido mordió su labio cuando el mayor tomo su mano derecha e hizo presión en su muñeca, lo sintió tensarse bajo su toque y lo miro con serenidad.

― Vamos a enfermería ―avisó, ni siquiera sonó como sugerencia, sino, más bien como una orden.

― No quiero―murmuro el chico, pero tampoco pudo oponerse a ello cuando comenzó a ser arrastrado fuera del gimnasio.

Kuroo relamió sus labios mirando de reojo al chico, en aquel momento, Kenma lucía tan dócil y fluenciable, una extraña sensación lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, no sabe cómo explicar lo mucho que le gusto verlo de esa forma.

El trayecto hasta la enfermería de la escuela fue corto, ninguno de los dos chicos hablo, no había necesidad. Kuroo teme descargar su estrés sobre Kenma, y el contrario simplemente parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, aunque de vez en cuando hacía una mueca incomoda, probablemente por el dolor ocasionado en su muñeca lesionada.

(...)

― No pareces tenerla rota ―informó la enfermera mientras hacía movimientos en la mano del menor―. Apoyaste el peso de tu caída en tu muñeca, ¿no?

― Si ―asintió Kenma con la mirada fija en su muñeca, sus ojos seguían cada movimiento y su cara se contaría con dolor cuando la contraria era muy brusca.

― Bien ―dijo ella y finalmente soltó su muñeca, el rubio soltó un suspiro lleno de alivió―. Parece un pequeño esguince, nada grave, eso explica la sensibilidad en el área afectada. Con algo de reposo y medicamento estarás bien, por ahora colocare algo de hielo y después la vendare ¿de acuerdo?

Kenma volvió asentir, extendió nuevamente el brazo hasta la enfermera dejando que ella se ocupara de colocarle el hielo durante unos minutos y que después se la vendara, escucho detenidamente las indicaciones y de vez en cuando contestaba con monosílabos para dejarle en claro que estaba entendiendo todo lo que le decía.

― Al menos dos semanas sin entrenamiento o partidos de voleibol, incluso si no sientes dolor en unos días, lo mejor es prevenir que vuelva a suceder o en todo caso que empeore.

― Esta bien ―respondió Kenma cuando notó que la enfermera finalmente termino de envolver parte de su brazo y mano con la tela.

― ¿Quieres que escriba una nota para que puedas retirarte? 

Kenma dudo un poco sobre ello, no se sentía tan mal para no poder tomar sus clases, pero a la vez sabe que no hay mucho que pueda hacer si su mano esta tan resentida en aquel momento, ni siquiera sería capaz de tomar un lápiz o hacer presión en las hojas de su cuaderno para trazar una simple letra.

― Hágalo ―se adelantó Kuroo a responder por él.

― De acuerdo ―dijo ella y se dirigió a su escritorio para escribir en dos papelitos algo diferente―. Haz entrega de esto a tus maestros, y estos son los medicamentos que debes de tomar, asegúrate de ir por ellos apenas te marches y no dudes en comprar una muñequera.

― Si, gracias ―extendió su mano sana para tomar los papelitos, pero estos fueron rápidamente arrebatados por el pelinegro que las leía con detenimiento.

Agradeciendo por la atención brindada, Kuroo salió de ahí con Kenma a su lado y se tomó la libertad de acompañarlo hasta donde se encontraban sus profesores para mostrarle la nota que la enfermera le había dado y después de que ellos preguntaran sobre si se encontraba bien y de haber obtenido una respuesta, Kenma finalmente fue libre de retirarse.

― Mis padres pasaran por los medicamentos y la muñequera cuando salgan del trabajo ―le aviso Kuroo, quien lo esperaba recargado en la pared con la mirada fija en su teléfono, se había tomado la libertad de informarles a sus padres sobre lo sucedido―. Mi madre está especialmente preocupada por ti, dice que llevara pastel de manzana para la cena.

Los ojos del más bajo brillaron con entusiasmo― ¿En serio? le marcare para darle las gracias.

Kuroo sonrió ante lo bonito que lucía el chico frente a él―. También dice que hoy cenaremos verduras.

Rápidamente el semblante feliz del chico cambio a uno totalmente sombrío y un puchero se asomó por esos bonitos labios, él rió por lo bajo, Kenma realmente odiaba las verduras y eso lo sabía su madre, sin embargo, ella tiene la extraña creencia que las verduras lo son todo para curar cualquier cosa, esguinces incluyéndose en la larga lista.

― Ah ―respondió desanimado―. Te los daré cuando nadie esté viendo.

― Suerte con ello niño mimado ―apretó la mejilla del chico carcajeando cuando vio su rostro lleno de molestia.

― Que molesto eres ―contesto apartando de un manotazo la mano de Kuroo.

Gran error, el chico uso su mano herida y un quejido salió de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de ello, había olvidado que se había lastimado hace menos de una hora y que aún estaba resentido por ello.

― Torpe ―señalo Kuroo mientras tomaba su mano con cuidado y la masajeaba sobre la tela―. ¿Duele mucho?

― Algo ―contesto mientras observaba con detenimiento como era mimado por el mayor.

― El lado positivo de todo esto has librado del voleibol por dos semanas o más ―le sonrió grande.

Kenma resopló no del todo de acuerdo con lo que había dicho y Kuroo rápidamente se dio cuenta de ello.

― ¿Qué está mal? ―lo miro a los ojos.

Sin previo aviso, Kenma se acercó lo suficiente para apoyar su rostro en el fuerte pecho del más alto y sin que el otro lo esperara, fue rodeado con los delgados brazos del menor.

― ¿Kenma? ―lo llamo, su corazón comenzó acelerarse y no sabía dónde poner sus manos, miro hacía todas partes tratando de encontrar la respuesta del porqué de aquella repentina acción del chico.

Kenma nunca lo abrazaba primero.

Kuroo no tiene recuerdo alguno donde el menor sea quien tomara la iniciativa en un abrazo, si era sincero consigo mismo, siempre ha sido él quien lo abrazara incluso si el otro se oponía.

Siempre había sido así, donde Kuroo invade el espacio personal del contrario solo para hacerlo molestar y es por ello es que era tan raro ser abrazado sin anticipación alguna.

― Me dolió mucho ―su voz sonó rota y antes de que fuera capaz de decir algo, sintió como el cuerpo del menor temblaba en pequeños espasmos―. Lev es sumamente pesado, quise gritar en el momento que cayó sobre mí.

Kuroo finalmente reacciono y saliendo de su impresión, fue capaz de corresponder el abrazo, pasando su mano sobre su espalda tratando de calmarlo, su camisa de su uniforme comenzó a empaparse por las saladas lagrimas del contrario, pero no le molestó, teniendo como prioridad calmar al más pequeño.

― Ya paso, tranquilo, fuiste muy valiente ―dio palabras de aliento mientras sentía como el contrario lo apretaba más cerca sin intenciones de calmarse, realmente afectado.

― Solo cállate y abrázame, estuve conteniéndome todo este tiempo solo para no hacer sentir más culpable a Lev ―comentó después de un buen rato cuando el llanto había disminuido y solo quedaban pequeños hipidos y sollozos.

― Oh, qué persona tan bondadosa eres ―respondió con una sonrisa peinando su suave y sedoso cabello, sin intención aparente de romper con aquel abrazo―. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Kenma asintió.

― Bien, vamos a casa ―propuso.

El contrario finalmente se apartó de él, limpió las lágrimas restantes y con la cara hecha un desastre lo miro sobre sus húmedas pestañas.

― ¿Y tus clases? ―le pregunto con la voz algo entrecortada.

― No iba a entrar de todos modos, no sabiendo que estas herido ―le respondió mientras acariciaba sus rojas mejillas producto del llanto.

Kenma bufó y con desdén agrego―. Te estas tomando tu último año muy a la ligera. 

El mayor rió con sorna sin apartar sus ojos de Kenma, en ese momento está pensando en lo bonito que lucía después de llorar, la ternura lo invadió. El chico era todo ojos, rostro, labios y orejas rojas, él realmente esta impresionado con lo atractivo que lucía Kenma sin importar cuál sea su expresión, incluso siendo un desastre como en aquel momento, el de cabello no natural aún mantenía un aura que lograba transmitir su belleza.

― No entrar por un día a clases no afectará mis notas ―se encogió de hombros, sumamente seguro de sus palabras―. Después de todo, soy el mejor estudiante.

Kenma bufo mientras rodaba sus ojos con exasperación.

― Que molesto eres cuando alardeas sobre ello ―paso a su lado para comenzar a caminar hasta la casa.

― A eso se le llaman celos ―menciono cuando con algunos pasos logro alcanzarlo―. Ya desearías ser la mitad de guapo e inteligente que yo.

Kenma lo miro de reojo y chasqueo la lengua―. Presumes mucho.

― Estaría mal si no reconociera mis atributos.

― Realmente no creo que seas tan guapo e inteligente como presumes ―le dijo y sonrió para sus adentros cuando se percató del rostro serió del contrario. 

El pelinegro resoplo ofendido―. Entonces, ¿quién cumpliría con esos requisitos para ti?

Kenma se llevó una mano a la barbilla fingiendo estar meditando sobre aquella pregunta dirigida a su persona.

― Probablemente Tsukishima entraría en ese estándar ―respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa―. Pero eso ya debes de saberlo, es tu novio después de todo.

Kuroo escucho su risita ahogada y su ceño se frunció al saber la respuesta del contrario, un extraño malestar se instaló en su pecho y no puede evitar sentirse incomodo ante aquella respuesta.

No le gustó nada escuchar aquello, no le gusta saber que Kenma encuentra atractivo a Tsukishima y no le gusta nada esa pequeña sonrisa en los labios del menor. 

Kuroo sabe que aquella reacción se debe a los celos apoderándose de él, conoce ese sentimiento, y a pesar de ello, no puede asegurar sobre quien se sintió celoso, aunque lo más seguro es que sea por Tsukishima ¿no? a ningún ser humano le gusta escuchar que otras personas encontraban atractivas a sus parejas.

De pronto la imagen mental de Kenma y Tsukishima juntos apareció en su mente, el malestar se volvió aún más intenso. No le gustaba para nada aquella imagen de ellos dos, podría decirse que era casi bizarra.

― No querrás robarme a Kei, ¿o sí? ―se apresuró a preguntar, aunque no sabe porque lo hizo, era obvio que Kenma no tenía intención algun de estar con el chico de Karasuno, y sin embargo él se vio en la obligación de preguntar para estar seguro de ello.

Kenma ladeo la cabeza con confusión―. No, no es mi tipo.

Una profunda tranquilidad lo inundo cuando escucho la negativa por parte del contrario, pero una nueva duda volvió a surgir cuando capto toda su frase y lo miro con atención.

― ¿Cómo es tu tipo? ―volvió a preguntar, no muy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta de ello.

Kenma lució aún más confundido que antes, no sabe a qué quería llegar con todo esto Kuroo pero tampoco parecía saber que responderle, le tomo más de medio camino poder pensar bien en su respuesta y cuando finalmente estuvieron frente la entrada de la casa, fue cuando le dio su respuesta final.

― No creo tener un tipo en específico, aunque tanto Akaashi, como Hinata e inclusive Akane podrían acercarse más a lo que es mi tipo.

― ¿Eh? Todos son personalidades diferentes, no entiendo a qué te refieres con acercarse más a tu tipo.

Kenma alzo sus hombros, también parecía un poco inseguro con lo que había dicho, incluso si ha meditado con detenimiento cada una de sus opciones, él no cree encajar con ninguno de ellos.

― Bueno, pero de alguna forma logro entenderme bien con ellos así que no pienso mucho sobre sus personalidades, a pesar de la gran diferencia entre ellos ―trato de explicarse.

Kuroo volvió a sentirse incomodo, el peso sobre su pecho nuevamente apareció y la sangre comenzó a hervirle. Momentos atrás identifico aquello como celos, pero esta vez no había razón alguna para estarlo, Kenma no estaba interesado en su novio, entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto esta platica?

― ¿Me estás diciendo que con cualquier persona que te lleves bien puede llegar a ser de tu interés? ―alzó una ceja con algo de curiosidad.

― Eh, ¿supongo que sí? ―ladeo su cabeza pensando bien sobre ello.

― Entonces yo podría llegar a gustarte, ¿no es así? ―se inclinó hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro.

Kenma sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ante el descaro del mayor por su pregunta tan repentina y colocando una de sus manos en el pecho del mayor se apartó.

― No lo creo, no lo tomes a mal, pero eres exactamente la clase de chico que no quiero como novio ―respondió rápidamente, esta vez no se detuvo a pensar antes de hablar, lo soltó tan rápido en cuanto el otro había dejado de hablar.

― ¡Ouch! Eso dolió ―dijo el contrario llevándose una mano al pecho, y a pesar de que, si se sentía profundamente herido, quiso demostrar que no era así.

― ¡Te dije que no lo tomaras a mal! ―bufó Kenma exasperado―. Tú has preguntado y yo simplemente te he respondido.

― Lo sé, pero, ¿por qué?

― ¿Qué cosa? ―pregunto ahora él.

Kuroo rodo los ojos antes de abrir la puerta de su casa y adentrarse a ella seguido de Kenma.

― Ya sabes, ¿por qué soy la clase de chico con la que no saldrías? ―cuestiono y esta vez sintió aún más interés por su respuesta.

― Oh bueno ―se rasco la cabeza algo avergonzado―. No lo sé, quizá porque te conozco y conozco a tus ex parejas, solía ser la persona con la que ellos se desahogaban cuando tenían problemas y caí en cuenta de que yo no quiero una relación donde me hagan sentir inseguro sobre si me quieren o no.

― ¿Ellos decían eso? ―pregunto sorprendido.

Kenma asintió―. No eres especialmente afectivo con tus parejas, Kuro. No sueles prestarles suma atención y pierdes rápidamente el interés en ellos, con el tiempo, venían a mi pidiendo ayuda, la cual no podía ofrecerles porque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Kuroo suspiro con desgano, su amigo no mentía en lo absoluto con sus palabras, él no era precisamente cariñoso o romántico, pero no creía que fuera motivo suficiente como para sentirse inseguros sobre sus sentimientos, después de todo, él estaba con ellos por una razón.

― Lamento hacerte pasar por eso ―se disculpó sinceramente.

Kenma se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia―. No te preocupes, de todos modos, no ha vuelto a ocurrir, tú relación con Tsukishima parece ir bien, han pasado dos meses desde que iniciaron y no he tenido que soportar a nadie llorando en mi hombro.

Kuroo rió con fuerza―. Tsukki no es esa clase de persona.

― Lo sé ―estuvo de acuerdo― Y me alegro, parece que finalmente encontraste a alguien que te quiera incluso si se trata de ti ―se burló libremente del mayor.

― Supongo que si ―murmuro su respuesta, inseguro sobre las palabras que su amigo le había dicho, él no percibía de igual forma su relación―. ¿Qué hay de ti?

― ¿De mí? ―preguntó sorprendido.

― Si, ya sabes. No parece gustarte alguien.

Kenma chasque la lengua y lo miro con aburrimiento―. Eso es porque no hay nadie.

― ¿Nadie? ―pregunto sorprendido.

Kuroo no cree que no haya nadie, su amigo era atractivo ante los ojos de cualquiera, no había forma alguna de que alguien no se le haya declarado a este punto, debe de tener centenas de personas detrás de él.

― Bueno, pudo ser Akaashi, pero él solo es un muy buen amigo ―añadió después de un rato―. Y está un poco enamorado de Bokuto, lo cual es una pena, porque sigo sin entender que es lo que ve en él.

Aquellas palabras llamaron su atención un poco más de lo normal, su amigo, Bokuto, estaría muy feliz al tener está información dada por Kenma.

(...)

Cuando sus padres llegaron, ambos saludaron a Kuroo antes de que su madre preguntara por Kenma, no termino de decirle que estaba tomando una siesta cuando ella ya estaba corriendo escaleras arriba con una bolsa de suministros y otra que parecía de regalo hasta donde se encontraba el chico.

Kuroo por su parte se dedicó a recoger sus libros y cuadernos de la mesa que había estado utilizando para adelantar algo de la tarea antes de dirigirse hasta donde estaba su padre, quien lucía cansado, como todos los días que llegaba del trabajo.

― Tú madre estaba hecha una bola de nervios todo el camino de regreso a casa ―comentó su padre con una pequeña sonrisa―, pero a pesar de ello me obligo a detenerme en una tienda de videojuegos para poder comprarle algo a Kenma.

― Ella en serio adora mimarlo ―su padre concordó con sus palabras.

― ¿Cómo está? ―le preguntó mientras se deshacía del molesto nudo de su corbata.

― Bien, estaba exhausto cuando llego por lo cual se fue a dormir un rato ―comentó.

Su padre asintió y recargo todo su peso sobre el sofá de la sala de estar, también exhausto y soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio antes de pedirle a su hijo que de favor lo ayudara a cocinar la cena ya que dudaba que su madre bajara rápidamente, ella seguramente estaría llenando de preguntas a Kenma y revisándolo como si de un examen médico se tratara.

― Kenma es muy paciente con ella ―le dijo Kuroo a su padre, ambos estaban en la cocina, él cortaba las verduras mientras que el contrario se encargaba de lo demás―. Yo solía desesperarme.

Y no era mentira, Kuroo amaba a su madre, pero odiaba cuando se ponía en modo sobreprotectora cuando se raspaba la rodilla. Con el tiempo comenzó a ser más cuidadoso o en todo caso, cada vez que se lastimaba él solía esconder su dolor frente a su madre, pero cuando estaba con Kenma no dudaba en pedirle ser atendido y se jactaba cuando el otro ponía cara de fastidio, pero al mismo tiempos, no ponía objeción alguna.

― Todos en esta casa sabemos que Kenma es muy diferente a ti, a él si le gusta ser mimado.

― ¡A mi igual! ―fingió indignación.

Su padre carcajeo antes de golpear su espalda suavemente―. Lo que digas, tú realmente odias que la gente se te encime, lo cual es extraño, ya que te encanta estar sobre Kenma las veinte cuatro horas del día.

Kuroo frunció su ceño ante las palabras de su progenitor, pues por alguna extraña razón, él siente que hay algo oculto tras ellas y, a pesar de ello, no era capaz de descifrar de que se trataba.

― Tú mismo lo has dicho, todos sabemos que a Kenma le gusta ser mimado ―replico, como si tratara de justificarse.

El señor lo miro con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos y se encogió de hombros, sin mucho interés en seguir el rumbo de esa platica y decidió simplemente hacerse el tonto al respecto.

― Si, seguro ―canturreo algo divertido con la expresión molesta de su hijo.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, ni siquiera tuvieron que llamar el nombre de las dos personas faltantes, debido a que ya se encontraban entrando al comedor, listos para comer, aunque Kenma no lucía del todo feliz con el menú de aquel día, mucho menos cuando su madre fue muy estricta al decirle que no podía comer nada de pastel de manzana sin antes haberse terminado hasta la última migaja de su plato.

El menor de la casa tomo asiento en su respectivo lugar, justo al lado de Kuroo y comenzó a picotear su comida con desgano.

Kenma inicio comiendo la carne, la cual comió sin problema alguno y tomando hasta la pequeñisima oportunidad en la que sus padres se distraían ya sea por la más mínima cosa, para pasarle sus verduras al plato del mayor.

Kuroo pareció especialmente divertido con la situación, el de cabello no natural tenía una mirada traviesa en sus ojos cada que sus padres lo volteaban a ver con satisfacción al creer que se estaba comiendo las verduras, incluso si todos los presentes ahí sabían que el chico no disfrutaba de comerlas en lo absoluto.

Una nueva verdura en su plato y Kuroo se la llevaba a la boca, cómplice de la pequeña travesura del chico, y así siguieron hasta que el plato del rubio pareció vaciarse con el tiempo y su madre comenzó a sospechar de él.

― Parece que te gusto la comida de hoy, has terminado más rápido de lo normal ―exclamo ella con sorpresa.

Kuroo mordió su labio inferior tratando de retener la risita que quería soltar.

― Sip, todo estuvo muy rico ―siguió en su mentira Kenma mientras sonreía inocentemente.

― ¡Me alegro cariño! ―aludió ella―. En ese caso te serviré un poco más, para no desperdiciar nada.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Kenma cayó por completo y la miro con suplica, había tenido suerte de que no lo cacharan desde un inicio momentos atrás, pero sin duda alguna, esta vez no contaría con la misma suerte, no cuando su madre parecía tan encismada en no despegar sus ojos del chico.

Kenma llevo un pequeñísimo bocado de verduras hasta su boca y con algo de dificultad comenzó a masticar, su sonrisa flaqueo y después de haber tragado añadió:

― Mhm, verduras que rico ―comentó tratando de no tener arcadas ante el terrible sabor.

Kuroo no lo soporto más y soltó la carcajada que con tanto esmero había tratado de contener ante la atenta mirada de su padre, quien lucía totalmente confundido con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. 

(...)

Kuroo escucha como el grifo de la llave es abierta y segundos después oye como Kenma comienza a hacer gárgaras, una pequeña sonrisita escapo de sus labios y se encamino hasta el baño dentro de la habitación para recargarse en el marco de la puerta y observar a un Kenma ya cambiado y con el ceño fruncido frente al gran espejo.

― No luces feliz ―señalo lo obvio.

Kenma refunfuño―. No lo estoy, no puedo creer que me prohibieran comer pastel de manzana.

El pelinegro rió nuevamente, su estómago dolió, pues había reído como nunca momentos atrás cuando su madre le dijo a Kenma que no comería del pastel por no haberse comido sus verduras y dárselas a Kuroo como si de un perro se tratara.

El chico había tratado de justificarse, pero rápidamente cerro la boca haciendo lo que parecía una pequeña rabieta por tener prohibido comer el postre.

Kuroo divertido por la escena había decidido burlarse un poco más del chico, y comenzó alimentarlo él mismo, aunque grata fue la sorpresa que se llevo cuando a pesar del disgusto del contrario aun así recibía sin queja alguna los alimentos, sus padres lucieron tan impresionados como él, y a pesar de lo extraño de la situación, nadie dijo palabra alguna, satisfechos con ver a Kenma dar su brazo a torcer y finalmente terminar de manera adecuada sus alimentos.

― ¿No crees que estas exagerando? ―pregunto divertido observando como el rubio teñido cepillaba sus dientes y lengua con fervor.

― No ―contesto con la voz amortiguada.

Los siguientes minutos fueron de Kuroo viendo a Kenma sin perderse ninguno de sus movimientos y del otro sintiéndose algo incómodo por la fija mirada sobre él.

Cuando Kenma pareció tener suficiente del aseo bucal, se dirigió hasta donde estaba él y como si le estuviese leyendo la mente, Kuroo rápidamente lo atrajo a un abrazo, aquello parecía comenzar a convertirse en una costumbre para ellos, desde aquella noche donde salieron con Bokuto y Akaashi, y ambos compartieron abrazos, ahora parecía casi innecesario que alguien dijera algo, cuando Kenma se acercaba de manera tímida hasta él, Kuroo entonces sabía que era lo que quería, aunque eso no había sido impedimento para impresionarse horas atrás cuando Kenma lo abrazó tomándolo desprevenido. El rubio teñido suele esperar a que el primero tome siempre tome la iniciativa, pero admite que nl le molesto en lo absoluto, en realidad, deseaba ansioso a qué Kenma tuviera el coraje de volver a tomar la iniciativa.

―Mañana de camino a clases te comprare un trozo, ¿está bien? ―propuso el mayor.

― Bien ―murmuro mientras se acomodaba en aquel abrazo y dormitaba un poco.

Así se quedaron por un rato más hasta que Kenma decidió separarse y dirigirse hasta la cama, a pesar de que había tomado una larga siesta en la tarde, aún lucía algo cansado, y pudo corroborarlo cuando sin siquiera haber pasado diez minutos, el chico cayó en un profundo sueño.

Lo admiro por algunos minutos, lucía tan pacifico cuando dormía, aunque cuando estaba despierto tampoco era muy diferente, el chico realmente transmitía paz y tranquilidad.

Cuando decidió meterse de igual forma a la cama y descansar también, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, leyendo el remitente, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una llamada de Tsukishima y aunque le dio pereza, no tuvo de otra más que contestarle.

"― Hola" ―saludo el pelinegro.

"― Hola, lamento marcar a esta hora" ―se disculpó el otro.

"― No hay problema, ¿ocurre algo?" ―pregunto curioso por su llamada a esa hora, era raro si quiera que le estuviera marcando.

"― En realidad sí, pero no es algo que quiera decirte por llamada, ¿te molesta si mañana nos vemos?" ―Kuroo frunció su ceño, la voz del otro lado de la línea sonaba impaciente y nerviosa.

"― No, está bien por mí, pero ¿por qué tan repentinamente? Creí que nos veríamos el fin de semana" 

"― Si, hablando de ello, no creo que se pueda" ―respondió.

A ese punto de la conversación, Kuroo realmente fue incapaz de pensar más y simplemente comenzó a confundirse con cada segundo que pasaba, así mismo, la ansiedad por saber que era lo que el otro quería decirle parecía apoderarse de él.

"― ¿Está todo bien?" —volvió a preguntarle, sin ánimos de querer escuchar la respuesta, más bien, lo hizo más que nada porque se sentía con la obligación.

"― Si, como dije, no es algo de lo que quiera hablar por llamada" —repitió.

"―De acuerdo, entonces mañana nos vemos, ¿Quieres que vaya hasta allá?"

"― No es necesario, salgo temprano así que espero estar en tu casa para cuando tus clases terminen"

"― Bien, entonces descansa"

"― Igual"

Un silenció se formó entre las dos líneas, Kuroo sabe que quizá no se han dicho todo, pero no era capaz de recordar que era lo que faltaba, el silenció comenzó a tornarse incomodo con cada segundo que pasaba.

¿Por qué Tsukishima no ha colgado? ¿Espera que diga algo más? 

"― Tsukki" ―lo llamo, inseguro si seguía en la línea o quizá se había quedado dormido.

"― ¿Sí?" ―pregunto con un deje de esperanza en su voz.

"― Con cuidado" 

Escucho un suspiro cansado del otro lado y una risa algo amarga, no atendió que fue lo que estaba sucediendo "―. Seguro, hasta luego"

La línea telefónica se cortó, Kuroo miro su teléfono por unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros ¿qué será lo que Tsukishima querrá decirle y porque no podía hacerlo por llamada? Sea lo que sea, estaba muy cansado para darle vueltas al asunto.


	7. sept

2009

Kenma: 9 años

Kuroo: 10 años.

Kenma retiene la respiración cuando su madre lo toma de sus pequeñas manos y con un gesto le dice que se desvista, él obedece inmediatamente mientras observa como ella comienza a vestirlo con su uniforme con lágrimas en sus bonitos ojos. 

Kenma no entiende que ha pasado, él despertó hace unos minutos atrás cuando su mamá hizo acto de presencia en su habitación y por más curioso que este de saber sobre lo sucedido, él no reúne el valor suficiente para preguntarle qué es lo que la tiene tan afligida.

Él intenta abrazarla, sus ojos analizan cada movimiento de su madre, él también se siente afectado aún si no comprende que ha sucedido. Ella lo aparta un poco enfadada, su rostro lo mira con advertencia y Kenma no puede evitar encogerse en su lugar, bajando la vista y recobrando la compostura.

― Lo siento dulzura, mami ha tenido un mal día ―se lamenta ella después de un rato de absoluto silencio, el niño levanta la vista y con grandes ojos asiente aceptando las disculpas―. Papá está en la cocina, hazle compañía ¿quieres?

El niño se tensa en su lugar, no lo dice, pero hay una súplica en su mirada a pesar de que es difícil descifrarla cuando el niño se ha esmerado tanto para ocultar bien sus emociones con el paso del tiempo. Él no quiere estar a solas con su padre, ha dejado de disfrutar de esos momentos, abrió la boca para refutar, hacer un berrinche al respecto y hacer que su madre no tuviera de otra más que llevarlo con ella a todas partes, pero recuerda que eso ni siquiera es una opción.

Kenma no tiene permitido llorar.

― Hazlo, Kenma ―hubo advertencia en su voz, revisando a su hijo una vez más, sus observan todo el cuerpo cubierto por las prendas de vestir de Kenma―. Listo, estas impecable ―le sonríe con tristeza.

Él aprieta sus dientes cuando siente la opresión en su pecho, está desesperado, desea que su madre se arrepienta de lo que ha dicho, pero al ver que ella no estaba dispuesta a cambiar de parecer, el niño asiente en agradecimiento y se dirige escaleras abajo, a sus espaldas escucha como su madre se desploma en el suelo y comienza a llorar inconsolablemente.

Kenma no tiene permitido consolar a su madre.

Con una lentitud sorprendente, comienza a bajar las escaleras, lo que usualmente le toma dos minutos, en esta ocasión le llevo diez minutos. Mira las bonitas paredes y el reluciente piso, todo está impecable. Aburrido intenta encontrar algo con lo que distraerse, cualquier cosa, piensa en ir a ver a Fudo –su cachorro– para alimentarlo o en el peor de los casos tener que recoger sus desechos.

Pero, Kenma no tiene permitido acercarse a su mascota sin antes haberle pedido permiso a su padre.

La voz de su padre lo saca de sus pensamientos, da un pequeño brinco en su lugar y sabe que ha tardado demasiado en llegar hasta donde su padre.

"Probablemente está enfadado" piensa horrorizado, aunque se las arregla para que su rostro no lo demuestre.

― Kenma, ven aquí ―la gruesa voz del mayor le causo un escalofrió que lo recorrió por toda su espina dorsal―. No me hagas repetirlo nuevamente ―vuelve a hablar, esta vez con más fuerza.

Tragando saliva con dificultad, Kenma se dirige hasta el lugar donde proviene la voz llamándole, cuida de no tropezar con sus torpes pies e intenta ser lo más silencioso posible para no hacer enfadar a su padre.

Incluso si la casa lucía hogareña, la realidad es que dentro de ella la situación era tan sombría.

Kenma toma asiento a un lado de donde se encontraba su padre y clava la vista en la mesa, puede sentir la pesada mirada de su padre sobre él. 

― ¿Y tú madre? ―pregunta después de un rato, su mano se posa con total naturalidad sobre la delgada pierna de su hijo.

Tensándose dirige la mirada hasta su padre, ojos sombríos se encuentran con ojos llenos de malicia. La palma de la mano del mayor comienza a moverse lentamente sobre la tela de su pantalón.

Kenma tiene ganas de apartar la mano del adulto y correr lejos de ahí, odiaba toda esa situación y odiaba aún más ver que su padre lo estaba disfrutando tanto.

― Arriba, arreglándose ―miente, su voz salió con tanta tranquilidad que no puede evitar sorprenderse de sí mismo.

En el pasado, Kenma sentiría su garganta cerrarse y su boca secarse cada que su padre le dirigía la palabra, su padre enloquecería y de mala manera lo obligaba a contestarle.

El agarre en su pierna se aprieta y la respiración del adulto comienza a agitarse, las náuseas se hacen presentes cuando siente la mano subir cada vez más.

Kenma no tiene permitido quejarse cuando su padre lo tocaba de esa forma.

― No importa cuántas veces se lo diga, ella sigue sin entender que no tiene caso arreglarse todos los días, seguirá siendo horrible ―escupe con ira, su cabeza se mueve en negación y seguidamente suelta una amarga risa.

Mientras su padre continuaba diciendo lo inútil que era su madre y que no servía para nada, él tiene que seguir tolerando que traviesos dedos suban cada vez más y más por su delgado y magullado cuerpo.

― Serviré la comida ―su madre anuncia su llegada con un estruendo en la puerta que iba directo a la cocina.

Ella fija sus ojos en la mano de su esposo, sabe que ningún padre debería de tocar a su hijo en esa zona, y aun así ella decide hacer la de la vista gorda mientras sonreía con amabilidad a los presentes para después dirigirse a servir los alimentos.

Su padre refunfuña y suelta una maldición entre dientes, lentamente aparta la mano de él y comienza a platicar con su madre de cosas banales, sin sentido. Es como si se esforzaran arduamente para hacer de todo menos incómodo.

Así sucedía cada día. Su madre fingía no haber visto nada, su padre fingía no haber hecho nada y él fingía no sentirse profanado cada que su padre lo miraba o tocaba.

― La madre del amigo de Kenma me pregunto si podíamos dejarlo ir con ellos después de clases ―menciona casualmente la mujer mientras toma asiento frente a Kenma.

Sonríe amorosamente a su esposo mientras lo toma de la mano.

― ¿No crees que pasa mucho tiempo allá? No me agrada que pase la noche en casa de otras personas ―anunció su disgusto con la idea.

― Pero ellos son de confianza, ha sido amigo de nuestro hijo desde los cinco años ―responde tranquilamente mientras cortaba sus alimentos.

― ¿Por qué no pasan la noche aquí? ―pregunta su padre mientras alza una ceja y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

Kenma se altera en cuanto escucha esas palabras. Que sus dos mejores amigos pasaran la noche en su casa no era siquiera una opción. Quiere decir algo al respecto, cualquier cosa, sus afilados ojos miran con desesperación a su madre con tal de que esta negara la absurda idea de su padre.

― Le preguntare a sus madre ―dice ella sin perder la sonrisa.

Un jadeo se escapa de sus labios, los adultos dirigen su mirada hasta él y sabe que lo ha arruinado cuando su padre es el primero en hablar.

― ¿Ocurre algo hijo? ―pregunta con preocupación.

Preocupación que no llega a sus ojos, tal parece que busca cualquier excusa para poder castigarlo.

― No ―se apresura a decir―. Me quemé.

Los ojos del señor bajan hasta el plato del niño, repleto de verduras, que él perfectamente sabe que su hijo odia, e intacto.

― Oh Kenma, que torpe eres ―habla, su voz salió tres octavas más gruesas de lo normal―. Déjame alimentarte.

Kenma niega con la cabeza―. No te preocupes papi, puedo yo solo, soy un niño grande.

Siente las arcadas en cuanto termina de hablar, odia tener que ser todo palabras lindas y miradas tiernas.

― ¿Niño grande dices? Pero si te has quemado esa bonita boca tuya ―lleva sus dedos a los labios del niño―. No he preguntado si puedes o no, he dicho que te daré de comer, tómalo con un regalo de mi parte.

― Perdón ―dice en voz baja y se apresura a levantarse para tomar asiento en las piernas del mayor.

Kenma no tiene permitido negarse.

Lo ha arruinado, sabe que ha abierto la boca de más y dijo cosas sin sentido, su padre es mucho más inteligente que él, incluso si no era su intención, Kenma terminaría haciendo lo que se le ordenara.

Años atrás puede recordar tener una buena infancia, solía salir de casa para ir con sus dos mejores amigos, uno de ellos –Akaashi– vivía cerca de donde él lo hacía, por lo cual solía frecuentarse más con él, agregando también, que ambos eran de la edad. 

También recuerda que era común que sus dos amorosos padres le preguntaran que era lo que quería comer y al saber si enorme disgusto hacía las verduras, ellos no lo obligaban a comer más que una que otra vez en pequeñísimas cantidades.

Su padre también solía ser bueno con él, lo consentía en demasía y le compraba todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Kenma era un niño consentido, con padres que lo querían, una mascota con la que jugaba cuando no podía ver a sus amigos y una bonita casa en la cual vivir.

¿Entonces por qué todo cambio drásticamente? Empezó con su padre discutiendo con su madre, después distanciándose de él y terminando en un maltrato psicológico y físico hacía él, donde su madre nunca intervenía, pero parecía querer hacerlo.

En la actualidad, Kenma ya no puede visitar a sus amigos como antes, su alimentación se basa únicamente en verduras que él repudia y en constantes reglas que tiene que recordar si no quiere recibir un castigo.

La primera vez que Kenma vio en su plato una montaña de verduras, hizo un berrinche y lloro desconsoladamente, negándose a comer un solo bocado. Su padre primero le ofrecería un bocado y con el tiempo se desesperaría de su actitud tan malcriada para seguidamente golpearlo a puño limpió directamente en el rostro, aún recuerda el dolor que sintió y la sangre escurriendo por su nariz sin cesar. Sin tiempo para procesar lo sucedido, su padre lo tomaría con brusquedad y lo sentaría en sus piernas.

Kenma no sabe qué fue lo que sucedió aquel día, más que los alimentos le sabían a sangre y lágrimas –porque su padre no le permitió a su madre limpiarlo– y que algo duro presionaba sus piernas.

Desde aquel día, Kenma aprendió de mala gana que nunca debería rechazar cuando su padre se ofrecía a darle de comer o si quiera rechazar las verduras si no quería ser golpeado.

Aunque su padre siguió sentándole en sus piernas, y cada vez que lo hacía, Kenma puede sentir la dureza bajo de él. Aún no se atreve a preguntar que era aquello, temeroso con la respuesta que puede recibir por su parte.

― Eres un buen chico, Kenma ―hablo con voz ahogada su padre cuando llevo otro bocado a su boca y el niño abría la boca sin queja alguna.

(...)

De camino a clases, Kenma patea una pequeña piedra con sus pequeños pies, su madre no ha podido llevarlo aquel día así que él solo tendría que hacer el recorrido de su casa hasta la escuela.

― Ten la llave de la casa, por si no nos encontramos tú puedas entrar sin problemas ―le dice ella mientras le tiende el objeto―. Nos vemos al rato, te quiero.

Su mamá besa su cabeza y lo empuja fuera de casa un poco apresurada porque se marchará, el niño muerde su labio indeciso, sabe que no tiene permitido hablar si no se lo pedían, pero... Él no recuerda el camino hasta la escuela.

Su madre siempre se ha encargado de llevarlo a todos lados, incluso si han ido una infinidad de veces caminando hasta su escuela, él nunca ha tenido la decencia para memorizar el recorrido.

¿Debería ir hasta casa de Akaashi para que su madre los llevara a ambos?

No, su padre seguramente lo estaba vigilando por el ventanal, si veía que iba en dirección contraria él probablemente se enfadaría mucho. Kenma no quiere tener que volver a faltar al colegio porque su pequeño cuerpo fue lastimado hasta extremos que ni siquiera era capaz de ponerse de pie.

Caminando con inseguridad mira la llave entre sus manos, piensa que es lo primero que ha recibido en años por parte de su madre, desde hace tiempo, Kenma no tiene permitido recibir regalo alguno, no importa de quien sea, él tendría que verse en la necesidad de rechazarlo y/o entregárselo a su padre para que este lo desechara.

Agradece que Fudo fuera la excepción, incluso si no lo podía ver cada que él quisiese, aún está agradecido que tuviera una casa en la que vivir y no estuviera en la calle, donde probablemente podría morir de hambre, frío o porque alguien sin corazón lo ha atropellado.

Camina y camina, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero siente que no está ni remotamente cerca de donde se supone que debería estar su escuela, las calles no le parecen familiares y por más que buscaba, no podía recordar ningún edificio. ¿Estaba yendo por el camino correcto?

Si no se hubiese distraído, eso no habría pasado, lo sabe, fue estúpido de su parte ponerse a pensar de otras cosas cuando se supone que tendría que fijarse en donde estaba para llegar hasta su destino.

Admite que se siente un poco alterado al respecto. Esta perdido, es consciente de ello, se metió por calles que no conocía y trato de evadir las miradas curiosas de los adultos que tenían la intención de acercarse a él.

A estas alturas, Kenma se ve incapaz de confiar en alguien.

― Oh mira Kuroo, ese niño tiene cara de que va a llorar ―una voz escandalosa lo saca de sus pensamientos y voltea hasta el lugar donde proviene el sonido.

Ve un dedo señalarlo sin descaro alguno, el dueño, era un chico con una sonrisa algo extraña y cabello llamativo. Lucía una enorme sonrisa que lo irritaba, ¿por qué seguía señalándolo?

― ¿Qué te he dicho de molestar a los que son más pequeños que tú? ―una segunda voz se hace presente, esta es más calmada y suave, a pesar de que regañaba a su acompañante, no lucía genuinamente enfadado.

Sus ojos se movieron hasta él, era un poco más alto y a diferencia del otro que tenía un color de pelo llamativo, este tenía un peinado raro. Mete las manos a sus bolsillos con chulería y mira al niño frente a ellos con una sonrisa ladina, Kenma no puede evitar maldecir a su suerte.

Ambos lucían unos total bravucones.

¿Por qué Tendou no estaba con él para intimidar a los demás? Su segundo mejor amigo era un año mayor que él y Akaashi, y se ha encargado que otros niños no los molesten. Incluso si su pelirrojo amigo lucía como un chico que te golpearía sin dudar, la realidad era que Tendou es una persona muy agradable y fácil de tratar.

― ¿Su uniforme no es de la escuela que queda del otro lado? ―pregunta el niño de cabello grises mientras daba pasos cerca de él.

― Si, lo es ―confirma el otro imitando a su amigo.

Kenma se encoge en su lugar, no le gusta para nada que comiencen a acercársele, pero teme que ellos lo golpeen por tratar de huir.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ―el de cabello grises vuelve a preguntar cuando está lo suficientemente cerca de él y posa su rostro demasiado cerca del suyo.

Da un paso atrás, asustado.

¿No iba a besarlo o sí? Su padre lo mataría si se enterase.

― ¡Mira Kuroo parece un pequeño pollo asustado! ―grita―. ¿Lo adoptamos?

El tal llamado "Kuroo" frunce su ceño y golpea la nuca de su amigo―. No seas estúpido Bokuto, no podemos adoptar a un niño. Él ya tiene padres.

Bokuto se queja en voz alta―. ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo no veo a ningún padre suyo a su alrededor.

― Solo ve su uniforme, va en esa primaria privada, ¿tú crees que un niño sin padres tendría la estabilidad económica para pagarse la cuota?

― Ehh... No entendí nada de lo que has dicho ―se sincera el de ojos color ámbar, pero sus labios se fruncen en un puchero cuando logra comprender que no tienen permitido adoptar al niño.

Ellos siguieron discutiendo por un rato, lo cual Kenma aprovecha para huir sigilosamente de ahí, agradeciendo que ambos niños estuvieran tan absortos en su ridículo intercambio de palabras como para siquiera notar que se había escabullido.

Recuerda que mencionaron sobre como su escuela estaba del otro lado, lo cual era una pista, sin embargo. ¿Cuál era el otro lado? 

Bufando acomoda la pequeña mochila sobre su espalda, ignorando la incomodidad que siente cuando la tela de su ropa rosa su dañada piel. Sigue sin saber a dónde dirigirse, ni siquiera recuerda el camino de regreso a su casa, lo cual solo empeoraba su humor.

Si la escuela marcaba a casa para preguntar por él, puede estar seguro que aquel día recibiría más que su habitual castigo. Su padre estaría totalmente enfurecido al respecto, tiembla con solo imaginar que cosas le haría cuando se enterase de que no asistió a clases.

― ¡Oye pequeño polluelo, regresa! ―el grito a sus espaldas comenzó a llamarlo con más fuerza.

Kenma se hizo el de los oídos sordos y continuo su camino, fingiendo demencia cada que era llamado por aquel tonto apodo que un niño que no conocía le dio.

― Sabes que vas en dirección contraria, ¿no? ―pregunto una voz calmada a su lado.

El castaño soltó un pequeño grito sorprendido cuando volteo a ver a la persona que le hablo.

― ¿Cuándo llegaste? ―pregunto cuando los latidos de su corazón volvieron a la normalidad.

El pelinegro posado frente a él sonríe grande y se lleva una de sus pequeñas manos hasta su barbilla.

― Entonces si sabes hablar ―se burló y segundos después añade respondiendo su pregunta―: Desde que te escabulliste comencé a seguirte, vas a perderte si sigues caminando por esta dirección.

Kenma apretó sus labios en cuanto se percató de que había hablado sin permiso, mira con temor al chico que con anterioridad supo que se llama Kuroo y espero a que el golpe por su desobediencia llegara.

― ¿Te sucede algo? ―le pregunta cuando vio al niño más bajo tensarse en su lugar y bajar la cabeza de manera sumisa―. ¿Te sientes mal o te duele algo?

Alzando la vista ladeo un poco la cabeza, confundido cuando el pelinegro toco suavemente su frente tratando de encontrar indicios de alguna fiebre.

― No luces enfermo, supongo que te he asustado, ¿no es así? ―hablo después de un rato de asegurarse que no estaba enfermo.

No respondió, aún estaba ensimismado con la actitud del chico hacía él. No había persona alguna –aparte de Tendou y Akaashi– que se preocuparan por él, por lo cual le parece un poco extraño que un niño que acababa de conocer hace menos de diez minutos estuviera tan preocupado por él sin siquiera haberse presentado con anterioridad.

Él siguió esperando una respuesta, la cual no llego, y de no ser porque el otro chico ruidoso que se encontraba con ellos momentos atrás, apareciera con la respiración agitada y las mejillas rojas, entonces la situación se volvería verdaderamente incomoda.

― ¿En qué momento se han alejado tanto? ―pregunta cuando ha recuperado su voz―. Kuroo, hay que darnos prisa si no queremos llegar tarde.

El aludido chasqueo la lengua y miro nuevamente al desconocido.

― Bien, si no es por las buenas, será por las malas ―anuncia y tal parece que el otro chico entiende su mensaje porque se acerca a él con rápidez.

Cuando menos se lo espera, Kenma ha sido retenido en los brazos del tal Bokuto mientras que Kuroo le quita la mochila de su espalda, ambos lo miran un poco impresionados de que él no se quejara o huyera cuando fue tomado con tal brusquedad.

― Que niño tan extraño ―comenta Bokuto mientras sigue sosteniendo al chico, aunque no cree que sea necesario, no lucía como si fuera a defenderse o gritar, más bien, lucía como si estuviera esperando un golpe.

― Bien, veamos ―dice Kuroo mientras esculca su mochila y saca una libreta al azar―. Te llamas Kenma Kozume, bonito nombre ―halaga.

Kenma mira aburrido al chico mientras sigue leyendo sus datos personales al reverso del cuaderno que ha tomado sin permiso alguno. 

― De acuerdo, me has convencido, te llevaremos hasta tu escuela ―anuncia Kuroo mientras cierra la libreta y la vuelve a dejar en donde estaba―. Lamentamos ser bruscos, pero tú no tenías intenciones de cooperar.

Kenma rodo los ojos mientras le arrebataba la mochila y vuelve a colocarla sobre su espalda, sabe que está siendo brusco, su cuerpo aún esta resentido por el ultimo castigo que recibió y, aun así, su rostro calmado y sus expresiones frías no podían decir con exactitud que iba mal más que un probable mal carácter –pensamiento que compartían el dúo de amigos–.

― ¿De dónde viene toda esa repentina obra caritativa tuya? Solo dile como llegar, vamos tarde ―se quejó el peli-gris soltando finalmente Kenma.

Kuroo sonrió grande y añadió―: Nah, acompañémosle. ¿Qué tal si vuelve a perderse?

― No es necesario ―hablo finalmente Kenma―. Solo díganme como llegar.

El recién llegado abrió sus ojos en grade y dirigió su mirada hasta su mejor amigo que asintió entendiendo lo que quería decir.

― Creí que eras mudo o sordo, probablemente ambos ―se sinceró el chico.

Kenma bufó, acaba de conocerlo y cree que es sumamente estúpido, ni siquiera Tendou con sus ocurrencias podía a llegar a ser tan incoherente como él.

― He dicho que te llevaremos ―afirmo el pelinegro.

― Y yo he dicho que no es necesario.

― Una lastima porque si no me sigues entonces nunca llegaras ―revolvió su cabello, aunque aparto rápidamente la mano del más bajo cuando lo sintió tensarse y apretar los labios.

Kuroo no dice nada al respecto y comienza a caminar en dirección contraria en la que se encontraban, Kenma no tuvo de otra más que seguirlo después de maldecir por lo bajo. No iba admitirlo, pero en el fondo estaba agradecido de que el chico tuviera la decencia de llevarlo hasta su escuela, incluso si no tenía la obligación de hacerlo.

Colocándose a su lado miro sus pies mientras caminaban, escucha los llamados de Bokuto, recriminándoles por dejarlo atrás y que si no querían su compañía que solo tenían que decírselo en vez de ignorarlo.

El camino fue silencioso de su parte, escuchaba como ambos chicos hablaban entre ellos, aunque quisiera, no podía evitar prestarles atención cuando uno de los dos –Bokuto– gritaba cada que abría la boca, provocando que una que otra persona voltearan a verlos. Kenma se encogía en su lugar un poco avergonzado e intentaba apartarse de ellos para que la gente no pensara que estaban juntos. Claramente Kuroo no lo permitió, porque lo acercaba cada que él tenía la intención de alejarse.

No le queda de otra más que escuchar como dicen que aún era temprano después de revisar el reloj que Kuroo llevaba, Kenma agradece internamente el saber que aún tenía oportunidad de llegar a clases antes de que notaran su ausencia y les marcaran a sus padres para preguntar por su paradero.

De reojo mira al chico a su lado, luciendo tan tranquilo y confiado con cada paso que daba, de vez en cuando notaba como este también lo miraba como si estuviera confirmando que este aún siguiera a su lado o se encontrara bien, en alguna ocasión cuido que no chocara con las personas que caminaban por las transitadas calles y así mismo, aunque no recibía respuesta alguna, Kuroo intentaba incluirlo en la plática preguntándole cosas sin sentido, pero tampoco lucía molesto cuando no respondía.

¿Solía ser así de amable con toda la gente que apenas conocía?

Una oleada de tranquilidad lo invadió cuando comenzó a familiarizarse con las ya conocidas calles y edificios, así mismo, cuando a lo lejos observo su primaría, la cual aún mantenía las puertas abiertas. ¿Qué hora era? No tiene consciencia del tiempo, pero él estaba seguro que habría pasado al menos un poco más de media hora desde que se perdió y encontró a esos dos chicos.

¿A qué hora salió de casa? Si hace memoria, para ese entonces el cielo aún estaba algo oscuro y el alumbrado público aún mantenía sus luces encendidas. Lo cual si se ponía a pensar, era raro, cuando su madre lo lleva a clases, él puede recordar como el cielo comenzaba a despejarse y el camino era iluminado con luz natural.

― Hemos llegado―lo llama con una bonita sonrisa que provoco que su corazón se acelerara y lo miraba tímidamente sobre sus largas pestañas-

Reuniendo todo el valor que tenía finalmente habla―. Gracias ―dice.

― No hay de que, lo haría por cualquier otra persona ―se encoge de hombros rascando su nuca con nerviosismo.

Bokuto suelta una fuerte carcajada, se lleva ambas manos al estómago como si le doliera continuar riéndose y cuando tiene la atención de ambos chicos dice―; No le creas pequeño Kenma, no eres el primero que nos encontramos desorientado y aterrorizado, pero si al primero que Kuroo ha decidido ayudar sin siquiera dudarlo. Él normalmente los ignora y huye para que no se le acerquen.

― Cállate ―lo golpea avergonzado, Kenma muerde su labio para no soltar una risita.

― Me iré ahora ―ignora lo que Bokuto le había dicho y mira únicamente a Kuroo.

― De acuerdo, fue un gusto conocerte ―le contesta el contrario regresando su vista al niño más bajo y sonriendo de manera linda.

― Me siento tan fuera de lugar ―lamenta el de ojos color ámbar mientras observa la burbuja en la que los dos contrarios están.

Kenma asintió en dirección al pelinegro y comenzó a caminar hasta el portón de la escuela, cuida de pies para no tropezar porque sería vergonzoso, se siente nervioso y no sabe la razón de ello. 

― ¡Kenma! ―lo llama el otro y él se detiene inmediatamente para voltear a verlo―. Ten, espero que te gusten las paletas de cereza, es un regalo de mi parte, por si no nos volvemos a ver.

Kenma apretó sus labios en una delgada línea mientras aceptaba el regalo por parte del chico con duda, recuerda que no tiene permitido aceptar regalos y quiere decir algo al respecto pero se ve sorprendido cuando el otro se despide de él con la mano y corre hasta donde se encuentra su amigo quien lo miraba con indignación.

― ¡Se supone que la habías comprado para mí! ―lloriquea el peli-gris, e incluso si Kenma aún ve como ambos chicos se alejan cada vez más, él aún puede escuchar la voz de Bokuto casi como si estuviera a su lado.

Baja la mirada y ve nuevamente la paleta. ¿Debería tirarla? Su padre se enfadaría si se entera que ha aceptado un obsequio, pero también cree que nada malo ocurrirá si él es lo suficientemente cuidadoso al respecto y su padre no se entera de ello.

Sus mejillas se encienden, se siente avergonzado con la situación y sus manitas sudan, sigue viendo la paleta y el primer pensamiento que se le cruza por la cabeza es que era el primer regalo en mucho tiempo que recibe sin segundas intenciones de por medio.

(...)

― Volviste a llegar tarde ―le dice su mejor amigo, Akaashi, cuando toma asiento a su lado.

― Lo siento, me distraje en el camino ―comenta el castaño.

― Es la cuarta vez en la semana. Sabes que mi mamá también puede traerte si a tus papás se les complica ―le comenta en voz baja, el maestro había hecho acto de presencia y el pelinegro no tiene intenciones de ser regañado en aquel momento.

― No te preocupes, así está bien ―se apresura a decir.

Akaashi frunce su ceño y le resta importancia, él no entiende porque su amigo no acepta que su madre pase por él en las mañanas, viven relativamente cerca, por lo cual le queda de camino y así pasarían más tiempo juntos.

Pero Kenma suele negarse una y otra vez, incluso en aquella ocasión que lo encontraron caminando sobre la banqueta y su madre detuvo la camioneta diciéndole que se subiera, que lo llevaría, su amigo termino negándose diciendo que tenía que parar por algo que sus padres le han encargado.

A pesar de las insistencias, Kenma nunca cambio de parecer y su madre no tuvo de otra más que continuar con su camino, aunque sabe que le ha informado a la mamá de su amigo sobre ello ese mismo día por la tarde.

― ¿Otra paleta? ―pregunto cuando noto que el niño jugaba con el dulce entre sus dedos, la miraba aburrido, pensativo, absorto en su mundo.

― Mhm ―asiente.

― ¿Por qué compras las de cereza si a ti no te gustan? ―vuelve a cuestionarlo, extrañado con la situación.

Si bien, todo lo que rodea a Kenma se ha vuelto extraño desde hace tiempo, cree que esto es lo más curioso hasta el momento. El chico llegaba todas las mañanas con una nueva paleta del mismo sabor y las cuales él nunca comía, pero si analizaba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Incluso, en una ocasión se enfado con Tendou porque este se había comido una de ellas cuando el menor se descuido, recuerda como los ojitos del contrario se llenaron de lagrimas que nunca soltó y que aunque el pelirrojo se había ofrecido a comprarle otra del mismo sabor, Kenma se negó rotundamente y estuvo deprimido todo lo que restaba del día.

― No las compro, son un regalo ―se sincera sin apartar la vista de la paleta, su cabeza apoyada en su mano.

Akaashi frunce el ceño y se acerca a él―. ¿Regalo? ¿De quién?

― ¿Un amigo? ―duda de su respuesta, Kenma no está seguro si Kuroo puede ser llamado su amigo.

(...)

Incluso si al día siguiente de los hechos acontecidos volvió al lugar donde se conocieron después de pasar toda la noche tratando de memorizar las calles, agradece que su madre nuevamente lo mandara solo al colegio, porque mentiría si dijera que no quería ver a Kuroo una vez más.

Cuando llego, de manera disimulada busco al chico de cabello negro y admite sorprenderse cuando lo vio sentado en un pequeño banco como si estuviese esperando a que llegara. No sabe que hacer en ese momento, por una parte quería alejarse de él porque no entiende que esta haciendo ahí otra vez.

Ni siquiera supo en que momento el otro se percato de su presencia hasta que lo vió acercándosele. Su respiración se agito, su corazón palpito con fuerza contra su caja torácica y su estomago se revolvió con incomodidad.

― ¿Volviste a perderte? ―pregunta Kuroo.

Kenma se encoge de hombros restándole importancia―. El camino es difícil de recordar.

Ambos sabían que eso era una excusa, Kuroo se encargó de decirle al chico por donde debía ir e incluso se lo escribió por si no lo recordaba ya que noto que el chico era un poco olvidadizo y también porque supo que no le estaba prestando atención después de un rato de hablar solo.

― Solo di que querías verme ―se burló el mayor.

El menor frunció su ceño y bufo cuando pensó en lo patético que era el contrario. Él realmente se había perdido, ¿por qué querría verlo? Ni siquiera se conocen y no lo ve como una persona con la cual le gustaría pasar el tiempo.

― ¿Dónde está el chico de ayer? ―pregunta curioso viendo sobre su hombro en busca del peli-plateado.

― ¿Bokuto? Fue directo a la escuela ―le menciono―. ¿Por qué? ¿También querías verlo? ―chasquea su lengua.

Kenma lo miro un rato en silencio y después admitió―: En realidad me alegra que no este, sin ofender pero, me perturba que sea tan ruidoso.

Kuroo rio con fuerza y le dio la razón en la parte de ser ruidoso, revisando la hora en su reloj y cuando se percató de que aún tenían tiempo suficiente decidió caminar a paso lento. A diferencia del día anterior, Kenma hablo mucho más, tanto que el mayor quedo fascinado, claro que no entraba mucho en detalle o a veces había largos silencio, sin embargo Kuroo agradece que haga el esfuerzo que el día anterior no hizo, cree que pueden llegar a ser cercanos si las cosas seguían fluyendo de esa manera.

Él escucha atento las anécdotas que le cuenta, de vez en cuando comentando algo al respecto para que el chico sepa que le está prestando atención y cuando llegan a la escuela del menor, no puede evitar sentir su corazón pesar. No conocía mucho a Kenma, pero le agradaba pasar tiempo con él, era una persona que lo llenaba de curiosidad, quería conocerlo más, acercarse más. 

Lamenta que vaya en una escuela algo apartada de la suya, aunque una parte de él lo agradece, ya que se vuelve un poco torpe a su alrededor, probablemente si fueran en la misma escuela estaría sobre él todo el tiempo y no desea hostigarlo, desde que lo conoció supo que el chico era reservado y tímido, ser bruscos con él no era siquiera una opción.

Kuroo no quiere que el chico se sienta incomodo a su alrededor, quiere ganarse su confianza y ser amigos. Había algo sobre él que lo intrigaba con demasía, sus padres se habían reído cuando les conto sobre como ayudo a un chico perdido y con mejillas sonrojadas escucha como era acusado por Bokuto el como le había regalado una paleta a alguien que acababa de conocer, ellos creyeron que había sido un buen acto de su parte y que debería presentarlo.

"Es molesto, grosero y ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada o la palabra, en todo momento su atención fue acaparada por Kuroo. No les va agradar, tíos" menciono Bokuto con un falso lamento.

Sus padres lucieron más curiosos al respecto, y llenaron de molestos cumplidos a su único hijo cuando notaban como enrojecía con cada segundo que pasaba.

― Ten ―rebusco entre su mochila y le entrego una nueva paleta de cereza―. Mamá dijo que no debería darte paletas porque quizá no te gusten.

― Me gustan ―se apresuro a decir mientras la acepto sin dudar, una pequeña mentira no le haría daño a nadie.

― De acuerdo ―le sonrió grande metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón escolar y balanceándose en sus pequeños pies.

Ellos se despiden después de un largo rato, cuando Kuroo se dio cuenta que si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde a clases.

Kenma ansió que el día siguiente llegara y cuando fue así, volvió a desviarse del camino del que supone originalmente debería tomar para llegar a su escuela. El día continuo fue lo mismo y así le siguieron varías semanas hasta que paso el primer mes y los niños de 9 y 10 años respectivamente se volvían más unidos con cada día que pasaba.

Kenma agradece infinitamente conocer en aquel momento de su vida a Kuroo, la situación en su casa era cada vez peor, los golpes se volvían más constantes –aunque agradece que su rostro no fuera tocado; ya que ni él quería dar excusas que nadie creería, como su padre no quería levantar sospechas–, así mismo los castigos eran cada vez más pesados. 

Su cuerpo estaba al límite, sin embargo todas las mañanas encontraba la forma de levantarse de cama y asistir a clases, porque ahora tenía una motivación, a un chico que le sonreirá con amabilidad, lo acompañaba hasta su escuela y le daba un obsequió sin esperar nada a cambio. Porque esa fue la primer rutina que ambos tuvieron.


	8. huit

2017

Kuroo arruga su ceño entre sueños, siente como la cama se hunde a su costado y la colcha es removida con brusquedad, escucha pasos apresurados y poco después la puerta del baño que se encuentra dentro de la habitación ser cerrada con un portazo.

Sin molestarse en abrir los ojos, ignora lo ocurrido y se da la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, demasiado exhausto. Pasando lo minutos, Kuroo se percata que le es imposible conciliar el sueño después de diez minutos de intentarlo, abre los ojos y mira el techo sobre la oscuridad, suspira con cansancio y como última opción decide tomar su teléfono a su costado para distraerse un rato.

Decide entrar a su bandeja de mensajes para responderle después de dos días a su amigo Bokuto, pero se ve abruptamente interrumpido cuando a sus oídos llega un desagradable sonido, frunciendo su ceño deja su teléfono y se sienta sobre su cama para escuchar con más atención. Segundos después vuelve a escucharlo, una arcada es acompañada de una violenta tos que hace que se ponga alerta y camine hasta la puerta del baño.

Toca la puerta y un silencio inunda la habitación.

― ¿Kenma? ―lo llama y cuando no recibe respuesta alguna vuelve a hablar ― ¿Estás bien?

― Si ―habla con voz ronca y ahogada.

Kuroo sabe que no está bien, pero no es hasta que escucha como está vomitando que decide entrar al pequeño baño que ambos comparten. Lo mira, esta pálido y algunos mechones de su dorado cabello se le pegan a su rostro debido al sudor, Kenma respira con dificultad, sus ojos viajan a sus piernas desnudas, las cuales están tomando un color rojizo debido a la presión que ejercía con el frio suelo y sus pequeñas manos aprietan el borde de la enorme sudadera que trae puesta como pijama. 

Kuroo se exalta cuando nota que Kenma está ejerciendo fuerza en su mano herida y camina hasta él para verificar su estado.

― Kenma ―lo llama en voz baja, el contrario gime con dolor antes de inclinar la cabeza y nuevamente vomitar con fuerza.

El peli-teñido cierra sus ojos, la mayor nota como su rostro se contrae del dolor y pequeñas lagrimas caen por sus mejillas. Kuroo se agacha hasta quedar a su estatura, ignora el hecho de que aquella situación provocaba que su estómago se revolviera con disgusto, aparto el cabello del contrario de su cara para que no se manchara y frota su espalda con suavidad. 

― Lo siento ―se disculpa el menor después de un rato, su voz raspa su dañada garganta y se aferra al inodoro mientras llora desconsoladamente.

Inhala cuando una fuerte punzada en su pecho se hizo presente, cree que las disculpas son innecesarias y en vez de responderle decide voltear al contrario para poner sus manos en sus mejillas y pegar su frente con la suya. Kenma se tensa y se encoge en su lugar, intimidado.

― No tienes por qué disculparte ―le dice, el de cabello no natural parece relajarse con sus palabras y se mantiene quieto―. No pareces tener fiebre, eso es bueno.

Kenma abre la boca, seguramente para responder, en cambio, lo único que logra es apartar a Kuroo con la poca fuerza que le queda y vaciar su estómago, admite que se está preocupando genuinamente cuando ve que no tiene intenciones de parar, y creyó que quizá debería despertar a sus padres cuando se percató de que comenzó a vomitar bilis.

Pero Kuroo no se ve capaz de dejarlo solo en ese momento, se queda a su lado y sostiene su mano. Cuando Kenma finalmente para, él se asegura de que no tenga más signos de náuseas y decide ayudarlo a ponerse de pie para seguidamente llevarlo hasta el lavabo y cepillar sus dientes cuando nota que el contrario está demasiado débil y cansado como para siquiera hacerlo por sí mismo. Jala la cadena del retrete y camina fuera del baño con Kenma en sus brazos.

El menor entrecierra sus ojos y apoya su peso en Kuroo, quien reafirma su agarre sobre él para que no cayera. Lo sienta sobre la cama y va por una toallita húmeda para limpiar el rostro del contrario.

― ¿Te sientes mejor? ―pregunta cuando termina de limpiar cualquier rastro de sudor y peina su lacio cabello tras su oreja.

Kenma asiente, incapaz de hablar debido a lo desgastada que estaba su garganta, pero mira a su amigo con un brillo en sus ojos. Kuroo verifica su mano herida y lo regaña por ser tan inconsciente ya que podría dañarla aún más, el menor se disculpa antes de ser aprisionado por los fuertes brazos de Kuroo.

― ¿Qué fue lo último que comiste? ―pregunta después de un rato.

El de cabello no natural duda un rato sobre si responder o no, suspirando habla con voz herida voz―. Verduras ―dice y traga saliva con dificultas pensando en lo difícil que ha sido pronunciar aquella palabra.

Kuroo lo mira con sorpresa―: Que extraño, no comiste tantas como para que te hicieran daño.

El armador de Nekoma se encoge de hombros mientras muerte su labio, siente el reflujo biliar subir por su esófago con la sola mención de ello.

― Es solo que... Nunca me han gustado las verduras ―dice vagamente, sus ojos esquivan los del otro.

Bufando, niega con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa posa sobre sus labios―. Lo sé, es solo que nunca antes te habían hecho daño.

Kenma se tensa en su lugar cuando el contrario termina de hablar y sonríe forzadamente dándole la razón.

― Sí, nunca antes ―contesta en su lugar, sabe que no está siendo del todo honesto. No es la primera vez que sucede algo así, pero si era la primera vez que su amigo se percataba de ello.

― Realmente eres un caso cuando se trata de vegetales, pero bien, desde ahora me asegurare de que no comas más verduras.

Kenma lo miro sobre sus largas pestañas―. ¿Eso es posible?

― Seguro, no tienes que comerlas si no quieres.

― Pero tus padres podrían enfadarse si no lo hago.

Kuroo soltó una suave carcajada antes de besar su nariz, su estómago se remueve cuando el contrario cierra sus ojos debido a la cercanía―. Lo dudo, ellos van a confiscar cualquier vegetal de esta casa en cuanto se enteren de lo sucedido.

― No se los menciones ―suplica―. No quiero preocuparlos.

― Pero...

― Por favor ―toma la manga de su sudadera con desesperación―. Prométeme que no les dirás nada.

Kuroo traga saliva, pero finalmente accede a lo que el otro le está pidiendo, una parte de él entiende porque no les quiere decir, sus padres eran realmente sobreprotectores con Kenma, sobre todo cierta personita que haría un escándalo si se llagase a enterar.

― De acuerdo, queda entre nosotros ―promete―. Ahora vamos a que cenes algo antes de que duermas ―lo toma de la mano sana y se dirige fuera de la habitación para bajar las escaleras.

― ¿No es muy tarde? ―le pregunta el otro en voz baja temiendo de despertar a los padres de su amigo.

El pelinegro chasquea su lengua―. Ni creas que voy a dejar que vayas a la cama con el estómago vacío. Si no me equivoco quedo un poco de pastel de manzana, puedes comerlo después de que tomes algún medicamento. 

Kenma se acerca más a su acompañante, aprieta su mano con fuerza y con grandes ojos pregunta:

― ¿Puedo comer pastel de manzana a esta hora?

Kuroo parpadea, está confundido por la actitud del chico cuando sus padres le han dicho que puede comer cualquier cosa del refrigerador sin importar la hora, pero tampoco se extraña tanto cuando recuerda que siempre ha sido precavido en cuanto a sus horarios, nunca come sin que alguien más lo esté haciendo. 

Inclusive hubo una vez cuando Kenma recién se había mudado con ellos que sus padres los llevaron a McDonald's a comer unas hamburguesas y el menor no comió hasta que su madre pregunto si no le gustaba la comida de aquel lugar, lo que provoco que el otro diera un pequeño brinco y lo mirara con ojos temerosos.

"― No me han dado permiso de comer" ―recuerda las tímidas palabras que dijo en aquel entonces.

Kuroo nunca logro comprender del todo aquello, solo recuerda como los ojos de su madre se llenaban de lágrimas y con una sonrisa triste le decía que nunca más tenía que pedir permiso para poder comer.

Inhala y baja la vista para observarlo, su corazón se acelera cuando sus ojos se cruzan―. Puedes comer todo el pastel de manzana que desees a la hora que quieras.

Kenma le sonríe con burla―. No seas bobo Kuro, no todos los días hay pastel de manzana ―se mofa de él.

― Ahora lo habrá ―le guiña el ojo coquetamente y sonríe en grande cuando el contrario se sonroja con fuerza y se aleja de él tratando de ocultarlo.

Kuroo no puede dejar de pensar lo lindas que eran las reacciones de Kenma.

(...)

Cuando dan las siete y media de la mañana un malhumorado Kuroo está terminando de ajustar la corbata escolar de su uniforme, mira el cuerpo tendido de su amigo sobre la cama y bufa con molestia.

― Deja de quejarte ―lo regaña Kenma quien tenía la vista pegada a su PSP.

Kuroo frunce su ceño, el chico habla con voz tranquila a pesar de su enfermiza apariencia―. ¿Y si necesitas algo?

― Solo es un poco de fiebre, no es como que este invalido o algo por el estilo ―se burla el menor sin voltear a verlo.

― Pero... ―comenzó un nuevo berrinche.

― Pero nada ―lo corto Kenma―. Tienes clases, no puedes faltar solo porque me ha dado fiebre.

El pelinegro lo observa, sus mejillas sonrosadas y la bolsa negra debajo de sus ojos resaltan sobre su pálida piel e internamente maldice a sus padres por no permitirle faltar a clases para cuidar de Kenma.

― Kuro, son solo unas horas ―le recuerda el otro, finalmente se había dignado a mirarlo.

La respiración se le corto en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, una sensación extraña lo recorrió cuando el otro lo llamo por aquel apodo que le había dado. Se asusta al no entender que es lo que le sucede, ¿se estará enfermando también?

El grito de su madre llamándolo lo saca de sus pensamientos, ellos han decidido llevarlo aquel día a clases debido a que no confiaban de que su hijo, asegurando de que faltaría con tal de estar con Kenma.

― De acuerdo ―rodo sus ojos y le grito en respuesta a su madre que ya iba, irritado―. Nos vemos al rato 

Kuroo se dirigió hasta él y beso su frente antes de correr escaleras abajo cuando su madre se puso más insistente en que se apurara o llegaría tarde, a pesar de que la escuela no estaba muy apartada de ahí y en auto el trayecto sería mucho más rápido. Llegaría más temprano de lo normal.

Se detiene con brusquedad al final de las escaleras cuando se percata de la presencia de una nueva persona dentro de su casa.

Akaashi Keiji se encontraba parado sobre el marco de la puerta mientras hablaba alegremente con sus padres y una oleada llena de ira lo recorre de pies a cabeza cuando el chico asiente a cada palabra que su madre le dice.

― ¿Estás seguro de que puedes quedarte? ―pregunta en un tono meloso su madre.

― No se preocupe, no tengo clases hoy ―contesta con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Su madre lo mira con ojos brillosos y le agradece su amabilidad por tomarse la molestia de ir hasta ahí para cuidar a Kenma. El único hijo de la pareja gruñe bajo y mira con odio el chico de Fukurodani, sabe que miente al decir que no tenía clases, de lo contrario Bokuto se lo habría dicho a él, sin embargo, su mejor amigo solo se había quejado de lo molesto que era tener que quedarse hasta tarde para hacer tareas a último momento.

― Te agradecemos mucho que hayas venido, nos preocupaba dejar solo a Kenma ―le dice su padre ahora―. Siéntete como en casa.

Un par de intercambio de palabras más y finalmente fue empujado hasta la puerta por sus padres para marcharse, siente la mirada llena de burla del contrario sobre él y siente las ganas de regresarse para iniciar una pelea.

Kuroo está molesto e irritado.

― ¿Qué hacía Akaashi en nuestra casa? ―ataca en cuando se subió al auto de sus padres, avienta con fuerza su mochila al asiento de a lado.

― Yo le marque para ver si podía cuidar a Kenma en lo que no estábamos. ¿No es increíble que justamente hoy no tuviera clases? Nos ha quitado una preocupación de encima ―comenta alegre.

― ¿Desde cuándo tienes su número? ―escupió con ira.

― Desde que Kenma nos lo presento ―dice con obviedad la señora de la casa.

Kuroo bufa, gruñe y maldice porque los recuerdos de aquel día siguen molestándolos hasta el momento, sobre todo porque tuvo que soportar a los dos chicos siendo melosos el uno con el otro durante toda la tarde y a sus padres fascinados con el nuevo amigo de Kenma.

Quiso discutir más al respecto, sobre como Akaashi mentía sobre no tener clases y que él pudo quedarse a cuidar a Kenma en su lugar, pero la mirada que su padre le dirigió fue suficiente para cerrar la boca y cruzar sus brazos en una rabieta infantil a los ojos de sus padres.

(...)

― Buenos días, ¿a qué se debe tu agria expresión? ―saluda su amigo Yaku con una sonrisa.

― Cállate ―contesta en su lugar.

El contrario ríe y se acerca más a él―. Alguien se está buscando un golpe otra vez ―alza su puño con orgullo.

Kuroo lo aparto molesto con su cercanía y continuo con su camino, aún sentía las pesadas miradas de sus padres sobre él, asegurándose de que su hijo si entrara a la escuela para poderse ir tranquilos al trabajo.

― ¿Dónde está Kenma? ―pregunto después de saludar a sus padres desde lejos.

― En casa ―respondió cortante.

Yaku ladeo la cabeza y se colocó a su lado tratando de seguirle el ritmo con sus cortas piernas.

― Oh, Lev se sentirá aún peor cuando se dé cuenta de que no vino ―ríe tratando de imaginar la ridícula reacción del alto chico―. Se siente culpable por lo que hizo.

― Es su culpa ―afirmo Kuroo.

Yaku se encogió de hombros restándole importancia―. Tiene piernas largas y es torpe, lamentablemente tendré que ser yo quien te diga que no cayó sobre Kenma porque así lo quiso.

El pelinegro bufo mientras vira sus ojos, sabe que está siendo un poco duro con Lev, pero si no fuera tan torpe entonces no habría tropezado cuando corría hacía Kenma para molestar y definitivamente no habría caído sobre él provocando que se lesionara la muñeca.

― Como sea ―lo aparto cuando el contrario volvió a colgársele del brazo, tan molesto― Kenma enfermo y está en casa con Akaashi ―escupió estas últimas palabras con rabia.

El castaño suspira cansado―. Eres un dolor de culo cuando Kenma no está contigo.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―volteó a verlo con curiosidad.

― Simplemente he notado que eres especialmente irritante cuando nuestro dulce armador esta con alguien más que no seas tú. ¿No crees que estas siendo un poco hostigante? Eras tú quien lo animaba a tener más amigos y ahora parece que quieres aislarlo de todos, incluso de nosotros.

― No entiendo tu punto ―refuto.

Yaku sonrió con sorna y se acercó a él hasta invadir su espacio personal―. No lo has notado, ¿cierto? Amigo, todos hemos notado lo posesivo que te has vuelto con Kenma, siempre lo miras, siempre lo abrazas. Incluso se ha esparcido un rumor de que nuestro gran capitán finalmente está saliendo con el armador de Nekoma.

Kuroo siente su respiración cortarse―. ¿Finalmente?

― Olvídalo ―se burla abiertamente, su sonrisa se engrandece más en su rostro―. Nosotros, tus amigos, sabemos que tú estás con Tsukishima y lo amas, ¿no es así?

Kuroo tarda en contestar, pero finalmente asiente dudoso―. Si, lo hago.

― Fabuloso ―aplaude ―. Aparte, Akaashi y Kenma se gustan. Los rumores que se han esparcido son absurdos ―carcajea mientras golpea amistosamente el hombro de su alto amigo.

― Ellos no se gustan ―se apresura a decir, nuevamente aquel malestar cada que Yaku mencionaba la posibilidad de que ambos armadores se atraían mutuamente.

― No lo sabes, quizá en este momento están besándose o haciendo otras cosas ―alzo sus cejas sugestivamente, segundas intenciones venían acompañadas de sus palabras.

Kuroo siente la sangre hervirle con siquiera imaginarlo, intenta tranquilizarse recordando que Kenma le negó la posibilidad de que ellos estuvieran juntos ya que Akaashi se sentía atraído por su mejor amigo, Bokuto.

Sin embargo, aunque él sabía eso, la punzada de molestia era persistente y no nunca antes había deseado que las clases terminaran rápido para ir directo a su casa.

(...)

Cuando la campana suena indicando la finalización de las clases, Kuroo se apresura a guardar sus cosas y despedirse de sus amigos para irse de ahí de una buena vez. Ha estado ansioso durante todo el día, ni siquiera el corto intercambio de mensajes con Kenma lograron calmarlo del todo.

¿Por qué Yaku tenía que ser un bocazas? Cree que la mayoría de las cosas que habla las dice sin pensar, aunque no puede culparlo, ni siquiera él sabe porque le molesta tanto el hecho de que Kenma sea amigo de Akaashi y pase tanto tiempo con él.

Simplemente le parece extraño el hecho de que ambos chicos se hicieron bastante cercanos en tan poco tiempo. Conoce a Kenma desde niños, nunca fue una persona sociable, incluso a él le costó ser su amigo y que este comenzara a hablarse más que monosílabos, incluso su relación con Bokuto era más como la de un conocido que la de un amigo, a pesar de que también lo conoce desde hace años.

¿Qué hacía diferente a Akaashi de ellos dos? Siempre pensó que podían llevarse bien y entenderse, el chico de Fukurodani tenía mucho en común con su chico, sin embargo, jamás pensó que ellos pudieran tener una relación tan íntima a tal grado que Kenma no se siente incómodo o se tensa en el momento en el que el contrario se le acerca, más bien, disfruta su compañía y parece feliz de tenerlo alrededor de él.

Bufa, Akaashi era tan molesto. Yaku tenía razón, siempre le ha insistido a Kenma para que consiga más amigos aparte de él, sin embargo, ahora que finalmente le había hecho caso, se siente molesto al respecto. Tampoco es que pueda decir mucho, no tiene derecho de opinar sobre sus amistades, así que se traga su coraje cada que Akaashi hace acto de presencia ya sea en una conversación o en carne y hueso.

Sintió el camino más corto de lo normal, quizá fue porque camino a paso apresurado o porque su mente estuvo divagando durante todo el trayecto, sin embargo, no dudo ni un segundo en abrir la puerta principal y entrar a su casa.

― Llegas temprano ―anuncia Kenma quien casualmente bajaba las escaleras del segundo piso cuando Kuroo puso un pie dentro de la casa.

Kuroo lo miro embobado, vestía una de sus sudaderas y un pants haciéndolo lucir tan pequeño, se da cuenta que había tomado una ducha cuando nota la humedad de su cabello y se acerca a él con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

― Tú y tu manía de no secar tu cabello ―lo regaña suavemente mientras lo atrae a sus abrazos.

Kenma se tensa y se remueve incómodo― Uhm si, Akaashi estaba por secarlo para mí.

Kuroo rueda los ojos mientras lo aprieta más, negándose a soltarlo.

― Lo haré yo ―comenta con un tono de voz grueso que provoca que el contrario tiemble.

Alguien chasquea la lengua a sus espaldas y él cierra los ojos cuando reconoce la voz que le habla.

― No te preocupes por ello ―empuja Akaashi a Kuroo logrando que se aparte un poco del rubio no natural―. Deberías atender a tu novio, lleva esperando por ti un buen rato.

Ahora fue el turno de Kuroo en tensarse, había olvidado por completo que aquel día iría Tsukishima a su casa para hablar, recuerda que sonaba como algo importante, pero si era honesto, él ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en que era lo que su novio tenía que decirle con urgencia como para que viajara hasta su casa entre semana.

Con pesar, alejo lentamente sus brazos del delgado cuerpo del menor mientras observaba con odio puro a Akaashi quien le tomaba la mano y lo acercaba a él. El más bajo lo miro con sorna y comenzó a subir las escaleras con Kenma, quien contestaba tímidamente a lo que el otro le decía.

Inhala y se da la vuelta, sintiendo la pesada mirada de su novio sobre él. Tsukishima no luce feliz, tampoco enojado, su cara estaba tan neutral como siempre que, de alguna forma, Kuroo supo que algo iba mal.

― Hola ―saluda y se acerca para darle un casto beso sin éxito cuando el otro alejo su rostro de él.

― Tenemos que hablar ―fue lo primero que dijo.

Kuroo asiente de acuerdo, ambos se encaminan hasta la sala de estar, se sientan uno a lado del otro y la mente del mayor comienza a divagar una vez más cuando se percata de lo ansioso que lo ponía el saber que Kenma y Akaashi estaban en el piso de arriba.

― Luces alterado ―le menciona Tsukishima cuando el constante movimiento de la pierna del contrario lo irrita.

― Estoy bien ―se fuerza a prestarle atención―. ¿Qué era lo que querías hablar?

Tsukishima muerde su labio, nervioso y evita su mirada―. Quiero terminar contigo.

Kuroo parpadeo, cree que ha escuchado mal. La confesión fue tan repentina que lo tomo por sorpresa, creía que su relación estaba yendo bien así que no entiende porque ahora quería terminar con él tan de la nada.

― La realidad es que te engañe ―continua―. Yo nunca sentí que esta relación fuera en serio, nos entendemos bien y el sexo fue bueno. Sin embargo, nunca sentí que entre nosotros hubiese algo más allá que atracción y deseo, ya no me siento cómodo con esto.

― ¿Quién? ―pregunta después de un gran silencio incómodo.

Tsukishima lo mira sorprendido―. ¿Quién qué?

― ¿Quién es esa persona? ―vuelve a preguntar, de manera más detallada.

El rubio se ruboriza levemente y bufa en alto, acomoda sus lentes sobre su rostro y sonríe con burla―. No hay necesidad de que lo sepas.

― Creí que Yamaguchi era solo un amigo para ti, no luce como el tipo de chico que pueda llegar a llamar tu atención.

Tsukishima jadea con sorpresa y abre los ojos desmesuradamente―. ¿Cómo?

― ¿No era algo obvio? Solías cancelarme porque Yamaguchi te necesitaba, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

― ¿No estás enfadado? ―pregunta con temor.

Kuroo lo mira y sonríe, extrañamente siente un peso menos sobre sus hombros y admite que quizá esto sea lo mejor para ambos.

― No, es decir, quizá al inició lo estaba. Pero supongo que tienes razón en lo que dices, conectamos bien en el voleibol y en la cama, pero no hubo mucho sentimiento en nuestra relación ―acaricia su mejilla―. Y bueno, realmente me agradas por lo cual no quiero que tengamos un cierre lleno de drama.

El de lentes rodo los ojos mientras disfrutaba de los mimos del pelinegro―. Bien, ahora que terminamos tengo que decir que eres demasiado distante, tosco y no te vendría mal ser un poco más afectuoso con tus próximas parejas. No todos van a soportarte tanto tiempo como lo he hecho yo.

Kuroo carcajea y niega con la cabeza, le alegra que a pesar de que fue engañado y su relación acaba de irse al diablo, ellos aún puedan llevarse bien.

― Así es como soy ―despeino su rubio cabello mientras escucha como el otro se queja y lo aparta irritado―. Van a tener que aceptarme.

Tsukishima refunfuña mientras peina su cabello nuevamente y le dirige una mala mirada―. No lo eres, realmente creo que hay un chico dulce muy dentro de ti. Solo que aún no encuentras a esa persona.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? 

― Te observe hace unos momentos atrás ―inicia su explicación―. Tratas a Kenma diferente ―alza sus cejas en su dirección.

― Eso es porque él... ―intenta excusarse, pero el otro lo interrumpe abruptamente.

― Sí, sí. Lo conoces desde siempre y es tu familia, lo entiendo, pero eres lindo con Kenma y supongo que esa fue una de las razones por las cuales nunca pude llevarme bien con él ―se levanta de su lugar, toma su mochila y lo analiza con la mirada―. Como has dicho, es cuestión de tiempo.

― ¿A qué te refieres con que es cuestión de tiempo? ―se levanta también y sigue al otro chico hasta la puerta de su casa.

― Oh, sí que eres torpe para algunas cosas ―se mofó de él―. Todas esas veces que me enfade contigo por culpa de él y tú ni siquiera te percatabas de ello, me siento apenado por ti.

― ¿Enfadado? ¿Te vas?

Chasquea su lengua y suelta todo el aire que ha retenido―. ¿Tú realmente no te has dado cuenta verdad? ¡Ah! Supongo que no me concierne decírtelo, así que te deseo suerte en tu travesía. Y sí, me voy, ahora que he terminado contigo puedo preguntarle a Yamaguchi si quiere iniciar una relación conmigo.

― Espera ―lo toma del brazo cuando este ya se está alejando de su casa―. ¿Qué es lo que me insinúas?

Tsukishima baja la mirada hasta el fuerte agarre del contrario sobre él y sonríe de lado―. ¿Te había dicho alguna vez que te ves caliente cuando intentas intimidarme? Una lástima que hayamos terminado.

― Tsukishima ―lo llama.

El de lentes relame sus labios y rueda sus ojos antes de soltarse del agarre―. ¿No crees que toda esta situación es divertida? Tus reacciones son tan graciosas que dan ganas de seguir molestándote. Supongo que no puedo culparte por ser un idiota lento, yo estuve en tu lugar también ―sonríe.

Kuroo finalmente lo deja ir, está más confundido que antes, no entiende porque la gente últimamente parece saber algo que él aún no es capaz de descubrir. Mientras que la situación parece divertida para otros, para él es molesto, odia quedarse con la duda y, sobre todo, odia que el resto se burle en su cara por no entender lo que se supone ya debería saber, suspira frustrado antes de entrar a la casa una vez más.

Cuenta los minutos deseando que Akaashi también decida irse.

(...)

― ¿Entonces no lo saben? ―pregunta sorprendido Akaashi.

Kenma asiente, el más bajo esta sentado frente su amigo mientras que el otro a sus espaldas cepilla su lacio cabello.

― No lo vi necesario ―explica.

Akaashi se traga una maldición y mira con pena al otro chico.

― No puedes superar tu trauma tu solo ―comienza―. Ellos te han apoyado mucho, no deberías ocultarles esto.

― Pero...

Akaashi lo abrazo y recargo su barbilla en su hombro, el otro se tensa al inicio, pero se relaja rápidamente cuando se siente seguro en esos brazos.

― Lo van a descubrir con el tiempo, Kuroo es un idiota, pero se preocupa por ti. Si sigue viendo que vomitas cada vez que comes alguna verdura entonces ellos van a hacerte preguntas.

Kenma mordió su labio y se acercó más al otro.

― No quiero tener que volver a hablar de ello ―dice con voz entrecortada―. Tampoco quiero ir a terapia porque entonces tendré que recordar y yo me he esforzado mucho para olvidarlo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos, el más alto lo tomo de los hombres y lo hizo voltear para mirarse a los ojos.

― Kenma, ellos... ―traga saliva, duda sobre si debe preguntarle aquello, pero también cree que es necesario asegurarse―. Ellos saben lo otro, ¿no?

El peli-teñido asiente, sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lagrima y Akaashi se preocupa, no quiere que llore, se ha esforzado tanto para verlo feliz desde que ambos entre lágrimas retomaron su amistad, que le parte el corazón el hecho de que el otro chico aún no pueda superar su pasado.

― Estoy limpio ―le dice tragándose las ganas de llorar, Akaashi se exalta cuando el otro lo dice sin él tener que preguntárselo, no encontraba las palabras indicadas―. No iba a decir nada, pero la mamá de Kuro me llevo al hospital para un chequeo al día siguiente de mudarme con ellos. Los doctores se lo dijeron en seguida y después me hicieron análisis.

― Lo lamento ―dice Akaashi, esconde el rostro del contrario en su pecho, siente sus ojos picar―. Realmente siento que hayas tenido que haber pasado por ello, yo... pude haber hecho algo.

Siente a Kenma negar frenéticamente y lo aparta para mirarlo con enojo, pocas eran las veces que había visto enfadado a su pequeño amigo, luce como un pequeño gato arisco.

― No es culpa tuya lo que me paso, tampoco podías haber hecho mucho al respecto. Era la fuerza de unos niños contra la de un adulto, no hay comparación, lo sabes ―dice vagamente, sus ojos se apagan con cada palabra que pronuncia.

― Sobre Tendou ―le dice Akaashi, no sabe si es buen momento para mencionarlo, pero desde hace tiempo ha querido hacerlo.

― No lo hagas ―niega Kenma.

Akaashi entiende que no es momento para tocar ese tema, de alguna forma noto lo afectado que seguía Kenma al respecto. Cree que cuando sea el momento, entonces podrán hablar del chico pelirrojo quien había hecho su vida alejada de ellos y llevaba en el fondo un enorme rencor y arrepentimiento.

(...)

Cuando Akaashi toma la decisión de irse, Kuroo no puede evitar saltar internamente de la felicidad, demasiado irritado con su presencia. El chico de Fukurodani lo paso de largo y abrazo a Kenma, intercambiaron un par de palabras y finalmente se marcha.

Kuroo abraza por detrás a Kenma tan pronto la puerta se cierra, cree que es justo su turno de acaparar la atención del teñido después de haber soportado que Akaashi no lo soltara ni un segundo. 

― Te traje pastel de manzana ―dice y siente como su corazón palpita con fuerza contra su caja torácica cuando nota los brillosos del más bajo.

― Creí que lo habías olvidado ―comenta.

El pelinegro niega con la cabeza y se siente ofendido―. Te lo prometí, ¿no es así? Ven vamos para que comas un poco.

Kenma acepta la mano que el otro le tiende y deja que lo guie hasta la cocina mientras escucha como le fue en clases.

― Le pedí a Inouka que te pasara los apuntes ―corto un pedazo de manzana y lo coloco frente a Kenma sonriendo cuando este no duda en devorarlo después de darle las gracias.

― No tenías que hacerlo ―dice apenado.

Sentándose a su lado lo observa comer una porción más, luce feliz y eso hace que su corazón lata con fuerza, le gusta verlo de esa manera.

― Tsukishima terminó conmigo ―suelta, no sabe porque lo está diciendo, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo.

Kenma lo mira sorprendido y se atraganta con un pedazo de pastel, Kuroo soba su espalda mirándolo con burla, pero, aun así, le pasa un vaso con agua con preocupación.

― Oh, lo siento ―le responde cuando se ha tranquilizado y lo mira incomodo―. Creí que estaban bien.

Kuroo se encoge de hombros restándole importancia―. Quizá fue lo mejor.

El teñido no dijo nada, no sabe que decir al respecto. Nunca se había entrometido en las relaciones de su amigo, sorprendentemente esta era la primera vez que alguien no lo hostigaba con preguntas sobre Kuroo o con peticiones de ayuda para salvar sus relaciones. Por ende, es la primera vez que Kenma no tiene una opinión sobre una relación de Kuroo porque ninguno de los dos hacía mención de ella por más de dos minutos.

― Kenma, ¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con tu padre?


End file.
